


Time Slip

by CaptainLyssa



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drama, Episode: s05e03 Unusual Suspects, Episode: s06e15 Arcadia, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Intrigue, Mention of Scully's cancer, Pre-Canon, Time Travel, WARNING: case involving abduction, WARNING: case involving rape, WARNING: case involving violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLyssa/pseuds/CaptainLyssa
Summary: After discussing an old X-file with Mulder, Scully slips back in time. Can she correct the errors of the past leading to a new future for herself and Mulder, or will destiny win out. Fate v free will, only time can tell.I wrote this along time ago and published on FF.net. I have cleaned it up a little, so I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The pounding in her head made Scully screw her eye’s up against the early morning light. Several seconds later, logical portion of her brain kicked, bypassing the blinding throb centring at the base of her skull. Reaching out for Mulder, afraid this might mean a return of her cancer, Scully’s hand grouped empty air.

With the burgeoning consciousness, Scully realised the sunlight came from the wrong direction and the sent of vanilla hung heavy in the air. Opening one eyelid a crack, Dana Scully realised she knew this room. Once it had been hers, when she shared it with Missy. Just how, or for that matter, why, she’d woken up at her Mothers house, Scully didn’t know.

“Mulder,” Scully’s hand continued to search in vain.

They’d eaten dinner together last night and talked about the case file she found. Needing reassurance after explaining how this investigation commenced his foray into the X files, vulnerable Mulder defiantly and deliberately put her in the mood to offer comfort. They’d taken the party to her bedroom and it’d gotten a little rough at one point. Maybe she’d hit her head. That might explain the pain, but not what she saw before her shocked eyes. Twin beds covered in handmade pink and green quilts reminded Scully of the past. Sitting on the bed opposite, her sisters’ long legs crossed Indian style, Melissa watched with interest.

“Missy?” Scully managed before the pounding increased in her head.

“Dana,” Missy asked, carefully watching her sister sit up and reach an unsteady hand to the base of her neck. “Who’s Mulder?”

Rewarded with a cerulean gaze, Scully simply stared. Attempting to take in the apparition before her, Dana couldn’t keep her shock contained.

“Do you have a headache?” Missy asked, concerned.

“Yes,” Scully answered, “do you think you could give my neck a massage for me?”

Surprised by the unusual request from her scientific sister, Missy crossed the room in one fluid movement. Taking a bottle of oil from the top of her dresser, she indicated Dana should take her pyjama top off and sit on the chair. Warming the oil between her hands, she laid them gently on her sisters’ neck and started her ministrations.

“Dana, are you seeing someone?” Missy asked, biting her lip and wondering how long this open Dana would last before she closed down emotionally. Before her sister could retreat into her logical world, Melissa wanted to use the time to bond. These moments of sisterly devotion proved extremely rare the older they got.

“Yes,” Scully answered, enthralled by the easing of her pain.

_This must be a dream,_ Scully attempted to tell her aching mind _, but it seems so real and it’s not a nice trick to be playing on me when I feel so rotten._

Unable to comprehend where this conversation headed, Scully went with it. Besides, this entire situation seemed so surreal, almost like a X-file. Missy died of a gunshot to the head in her apartment three years ago. 

“Did you meet him at the hospital,” Missy continued, pushing her luck. Dana never told anyone anything unless forced to, especially when her heart became involved. Just the way she said this man’s name, Missy knew the relationship to be very serious.

“No, at work,” Scully returned, confused.

Dana considered this dream to be her subconscious way of dealing with her relationship with Mulder. They’d fought their growing appreciation for each other almost from the beginning and their emotional attachment almost as long. Playing house for several days in Arcadia hadn’t been the mechanism. The catalyst came three days later, in the form of returning their wedding rings to the Bureau. For once, Mulder’s sarcastic remarks brought tears to her eyes when she considered what her life could have been. Catching her at a weak moment, she confessed her feelings.

“Dana,” Missy suddenly stopped, appearing confused, “you work at the hospital.”

“No, I don’t. I work…”

“Morning Missy, Starbuck” Bill Scully poked his head around the door after hearing the muffled voices of his daughters. He immediately closed it again when he realised Dana’s nakedness. “Mom sent me to tell you breakfasts will be on the table in ten minutes.”

Grabbing her top and throwing it on, Scully rushed out the door. “Dad,” she cried, rushing up to the retreating figure. “Oh dad,” tears trickled down her cheeks as she tackled him from behind, hugging the portly man.

“Starbuck,” Bill muttered in wonderment, turning so he could return his usually restrained daughters affectionate embrace, “what brought this on?”

“I love you dad,” Scully suddenly felt she been given a second chance to make things right, to hear the silent words the night of his death. “I need to know, are you proud of me, the decisions I’ve made.”

“Of course I’m proud of you, Starbuck,” a concerned expression flitted across the older man’s face. “Your mom and I have been worried about you Dana,” Bill couldn’t keep the anxiety from his tone, “you’re working so hard. I’m glad you’ve come home on your days off. Living in the residents’ ready room at the hospital, you can’t be eating or sleeping right.”

Finally realising this might not be a dream, Scully pulled out of her father’s arms. Taking several seconds to just stare at him, she drank in the man before her. He looked younger, yet still encompassed the distinction of the consummate naval officer.

Then his words sank in. Resident, meant after graduating Medical School in May 1989 but before joining the FBI the following year. Scully had been discussing The Lone Gunmen, with Mulder just last night. Could this be her chance to right a wrong? To correct an event which should never have occurred?

Concern flooded her fathers deep brown eyes. Scully felt compelled to mumbled, “sometimes I just need to make sure. After our argument about joining the FBI…” One she remembered only to well in with the events following her assignment to the X files. She’d lost both her father and sister. Maybe in this time line, she’d be able to circumnavigate those issues and still have Mulder in her life.

“I don’t like it, Dana. I don’t want to think about their offer once you have some experience as a doctor. Especially after all the hard work you’ve put in to complete medical school, but,” Bill sighed, openly displaying his regret at her decision, “this is your life and your decision to make.”

“Thank you, Ahab,” Scully saluted him, “I know how much that must have cost you. Do you know, I’m actually reconsidering my options?”

“Because you don’t think I’ll be as proud if you choose the FBI or because you want too?” Bill demanded.

“Because the FBI may not give me the future I really want,” she answered, watching the expression of relief cross her father’s face. “I’m going to take a quick shower before joining you below for breakfast, Captain.”

“Very good, Starbuck,” he returned with a mock salute and wide smile. As Bill’s foot reached the first step, he turned back to his daughter, “it’s good to have you home, Dana.”

“It’s wonderful to be home, Dad,” she stated, a delicate grin infusing her features.

Watching her father disappear down the stairs, Scully wondered how on earth she’d get him to see a cardiologist for a diagnostic angiogram to unblock the arteries in his heart before he passed away of a massive heart attack. Still she had four or five years before that became a real concern. With that thought, Scully rushed back into her bedroom determined to find out if the theory she’d formed could be real.

“Missy,” Scully pushed her sister back into their room and closed the door, “what’s the date today?”

Looking at Dana like she’d lost her mind, especially after the scene with their father in the hall, Melissa answered slowly, “Saturday 23rd of September.”

“The year Missy,” Scully rolled her eyes, “I need the year.”

“1989,” she replied, perplexed.

“Missy, you’re not going to believe what I’m about to tell you,” Scully announced each word deliberately, as though she might understand it better if she said it aloud, “I went to bed last night with Mulder, in my apartment in Annapolis.”

“You what,” Missy started only to have Dana cut her off with a wave of her hand.

“Not like that,” she turned the famous Scully look on her sister. “Mulder and I left work together Friday night, the 25th September 1998. I made him tell me about a case he became involved in, **_today_** , in Baltimore. Then we went to bed and, well, I hit my head on the head board.”

“Dana,” Missy began, astounded that her rational to a fault sister could suggest anything so paranormal. Then the rest of the story finally sank in, “hit your head? Dana what exactly were you and this Mulder up too?”

“Let’s just say, it’s not only the bad guys who sometimes resist arrest and need to be cuffed,” Scully found the floor incredibly interesting.

“As much as I’d like to discuss that,” Missy wanted to laugh at the thought of her ridged sister’s easy sexuality, the comments about cases and leaving work triggered a theory about this Mulder. “You joined the FBI, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Scully hissed between clenched teeth. “I worked at Quantico for a while before being assigned the X files. You’re just going to love this Missy. I work with a man who believes in anything paranormal or extraterrestrial and that’s what we investigate, unusual cases that defy logic or the usual lines of enquiry.”

“Mulder’s a believer?” Missy asked.

“Yes,” Scully confirmed, “even more than you.”

“And now you’re in a relationship with him,” Missy continued to fill in the blanks.

“Yes,” Dana verified, “we’ve been working together for six and half years. In that time, we’ve been through so much. Neither of us could possibly bond with anyone else, they wouldn’t understand.’

“You think coming back has something to do with this case he’s currently working on,” quick on the up take, Missy considered the ramifications of changing events in the past to affect the future. “Why?”

“Why else would I have been sent back nine years into the past after discussing this exact day with Mulder last night?” Scully questioned. “I didn’t know anything about this case until yesterday evening, when I uncovered it because it’d been misfiled. When I asked Mulder about it, he really didn’t want to discuss it. I forced him to tell me.”

“So, you cuffed him,” Missy chipped in.

“Something like that,” Scully confirmed, “you’re never going to let that go, are you Missy?”

“Oh, Dana,” she reached across the space between them and gathered her sister into her arms, “I’m glad you can be free of your ridged ideology and bend enough to enjoy a physical relationship with this Mulder. I honestly never thought I’d see the day. He must be some man.”

“Missy,” Scully pulled away, apprehension covering her face, “why do you think I’m here?”

“I don’t know,” Melissa shrugged her shoulders. “It’s more important you understand why you think you’re here.”

“Honestly,” Scully felt stupid telling her sister, “I believe the way the case ended, with Mulder in a psychiatric hospital for a week, should never have occurred. Changing the outcome will stop Mulder chasing his little grey men and looking for hope that he’ll one day find his sister. He won’t search out the X files, and I’ll never be assigned even if I join the Bureau.”

“You could still meet him,” Missy offered, “you have the advantage of knowing him in this time. Where he is, what he’s doing, where he’ll be at any given moment. Your future with him could still occur, just not with all the loss I sense you’ve seen together in you other lifetime.”

“Oh, Missy, in that life, you died for me,” Scully couldn’t keep her secret any longer. Collapsing into her sister’s arms, she cried until she didn’t think she had any water left in her body, “it should have been me. They tried to take me away from Mulder for the second time.”

“We’d better get down stairs for breakfast,” Missy consoled wanting to know more, yet reluctant to ask because the more she knew, the greater the effect on the future, “before mom comes looking for us. Go wash your face and I’ll hold them off a little while longer.”

“Thanks Missy,” Dana said, searching through her clothing for something appropriate to wear before heading for the bathroom. “You know, I missed you so much. I didn’t appreciate you enough until you weren’t there anymore.”

“Maybe, you’ve been given a chance to correct more than one mistake, Dana,” Missy threw over her shoulder as she went downstairs for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully looked in the bathroom mirror. A virtual stranger gazed back. Twenty pounds heaver, ten years younger and dressed in yellow pyjamas covered in tiny white daisy’s her brother Bill had sent for Christmas last year. Face scrubbed clean, not a trace of her usual make up, wearing a hair style longer and more auburn than she liked. A year into her assignment on the X files, Scully added Henna, making her hair a deeper shade of red. Improving her wardrobe and daily beauty routine soon followed. Strangely, at about the same time she recognised her growing feelings for her partner.

Looking longingly at the shower stall, Scully knew she didn’t have time for her morning ablutions, or any of her usual beauty products. On a resident’s salary and still paying hefty loans for Medical School, it would take three or four years to expunge those debits. She already missed so many things she took for granted, yet the trade off, in the health and wellbeing of her sister and father more than compensated for these petty wants. Not that she really had any choice in the matter.

Turning on the tap, Scully did the best she could with her red, puffy eyes before slipping into jeans and a shirt. The clothes had been the best choice from a limited selection. A new wardrobe wouldn’t go astray, but it’d have to wait. Scully could hardly dress like a professional in her mid thirties when this reality demanded she look and act like a junior medical practitioner almost ten years younger. Ahab would be shocked if she turned up at the breakfast table late because of her mental musings. This home had always been run ship shape and fancy free. Nothing would change in the near future, even though Dana Scully could never be that carefree twenty five year old again. The thought hurt.

Making her way to the kitchen, Scully came to the sudden realisation that her family, well maybe not Missy after their discussion, would expect her to act in a certain way. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase, Scully closed her eyes, attempting to remember this day, nine years in her past. How she wished for Mulder’s eidetic memory at that moment. Hazy recollections appeared in her minds eye but nothing specific.

“I’m a resident at Baltimore general,” she spoke the words aloud in the hope of stirring more memories. “I’ve been there almost four months. I’m trying to get experience in forensic pathology so I can join the FBI for the last training course at the end of next year. I spend almost every spare minute at the hospital and only come home for days off. I have no social life to speak of and only a handful of friends. Nothing’s changed in that respect!”

_Am I dating? Do I have a boyfriend? No, I finished with Daniel when I found out he’s married. Thank God, at least I know what a mistake that turned out to be_ , Scully almost felt relieved until she remembered a visit from her former lover. They’d had a very public disagreement at the hospital just before Christmas, well, in a few months time. Oh God, she’d be forced to live through that experience again. Scully reacted by working more vigorously towards her goal of joining the FBI.

“Not going to happen that way this time,” she promised with determination.

Dana forced her feet to keep moving. Feeling as if they moved through molasses, she proceeded into the kitchen. Very little came back to her in regard to her family. _Amazing how you don’t remember the unimportant day to day events in your life_ , she realised.

The moment Scully saw her younger brother at the table, she screeched, “Charlie!” A memory flooded into her mind. The whole family had come together before Bill’s posting to Kuwait. He’d miss another Scully family Christmas this year while on his six month tour of duty. When he returned, Bill would finally propose to Tara. Delighted to have her boys happily married, Maggie would start a campaign to see Dana in the same state. Mrs. Scully had given up on Missy years ago.

“Hey, I’m so glad you could make it,” he teased easily. Rising from his place, he caught her in a bear hug, twirling her around. Of all her siblings, Charlie and Dana were the closest. “We live thirty miles from each other but we never get to see you. Mom says you too busy trying to become the youngest attending ever.”

Another memory flooded back. Charles and his wife Chloe, married at eighteen straight out of high school because of an unplanned pregnancy. They chose to finish college before planing additions to their family. Damien’s birth at the end of April 1990 had been announced at a family breakfast just like this one.

“Any new additions to the family I should know about,” Scully asked when her feet finally touched the ground again.

“Can’t keep a secret from the doctor in the family,” Charlie grinned good naturedly, before whispering into her ear, “how did you know?”

“Chloe’s glowing,” Scully supplied easily, turning to watch her sister-in-law, “just as she did with Rachael. Speaking of you daughter, where is she?”

“Bill and Tara are keeping her amused in the living room until you could join us,” Charles teased, “Mom said to leave you asleep, you probably needed it more than seeing your family. You know Dad,” he shrugged his shoulders, “first he sent Missy to get you. When that failed he went. He’s determined to have the whole family together. It’s doesn’t happen that often now we’re all grown up. I don’t know what you said to him, Dana, I haven’t seen Dad in such a good mood in a long time.”

Scully smiled, wondering how her family would take being abandoned so soon. If she were to have any hope of stopping Mulder from making the biggest mistake of his life, Scully needed to be in Baltimore by noon. Ignoring that for the moment, Dana spoke loud enough to be heard at the table, “I can’t remember the last time the whole family were together.”

“Christmas before last,” Maggie supplied with a smile. “I’m glad to see you’re finally awake, you look rested.”

Blue eye’s sparkling, Scully found the words spilling from her lips, “I feel more alive than I have in a long time, Mom.”

“Aunty Dana,” Rachael came careering around the corner at the sound of her favourite relatives’ voice. Launching her tiny body into Scully’s arms, Dana easily caught the five year old scrap.

Tears sprung so quickly, Dana’s response caught her by surprise. No abduction meant her ovaries still held life giving possibility. No chance of infertility because she hadn’t suffered with cancer or been treated with chemo and radiotherapy. The possibility of a normal life swam before her.

_Oh, God_ , she silently prayed, _I’ve been given a second chance to correct all the mistakes I’ve made. I want a child, now before it’s too late and I want Mulder before he becomes an obsessed, driven individual chasing a clandestine conspiracy. I have the opportunity to achieve that, but is it fair to Mulder? To want to change an event which defines his life so completely? I don’t really know Mulder, this Mulder. What right do I have to influence his future to match my dreams and aspirations?_

Burying her head in the little girls red hair, Scully managed to hide her tears. She needed time to think about this, consider all the possibilities. Scully remembered a conversation with Mulder about free will verses fate after a case. Mulder believed in the former while Scully’s faith and ridged scientific logic argued the latter. Entering a time slip, back nine years, left Dana at an impasse. Should she attempt to exert her free will and make changes or let fate take its course?

Rachael babbled on about school and all the new and exciting events in her life. Dana listened half heartily, smiling the entire time, encouraging the little girl’s conversation to cover her deepest thoughts. Scully’s mind worked furiously on the problem of Mulder and her wants and needs. Only Maggie noticed the concern expression Missy directed towards her sister. Inspecting Dana’s behaviour, she noted subtle differences her fatigue and new job couldn’t explain.

“Everyone, take your place,” Maggie called, bringing a platter of fresh pancakes to the table.

“Aunty Dana, next to me,” Rachael pleaded, scrambling down from her arms. Letting out a contented sigh, Scully did as the child bid, filling her plate with food before serving herself.

“You look like you’re ready for a child of your own,” Chloe grinned, watching how maternal Dana acted with her daughter.

“More than ready,” the words slipped out because, Dana realised, she been thinking the exact same thought. The statement created silence at the table.

“Do you have something to tell us,” Charlie asked, glancing toward both Bills seated at either end of the table. He expected them to erupt at his insinuation. They just looked shell shocked.

‘Does this have something to do with Mulder?” Missy enquired, realising too late she’d let the cat out of the bag.

“Dana,” Maggie spoke with enough volume to silence the family. She expected an explanation and everyone else wanted to hear it.

“Special Agent Fox Mulder is with the FBI,” Scully hesitated. Sticking as closely to the truth as possible, she continued, “I’ve arranged to meet him at a computer show in Baltimore for lunch.”

“You have a date,” Maggie asked, her daughter confirming with a nod of her head. “Is there any special reason for this date?”

“Yes,” Scully answered, “if it goes the way I want it to, you’ll all be seeing a lot more of Mulder.”

Understanding she wouldn’t get anymore out of her daughter, Maggie Scully moved the conversation to other topics. She fully intended to take this one up with her daughter later in the day. After breakfast lasting several hours, Margaret Scully arranged the clean up to suit her purpose.

“Boys, you have the job of clearing the table,” she ordered. “Chloe and Tara, why don’t you take Rachael outside, before it gets to hot for her to play in the sunshine. Dana, Missy, you can help me wash and dry the breakfast things.”

“Mom,” Dana protested in the attempt to forestall conversation when they were alone in the kitchen.

“What’s going on Dana?” Maggie asked in a stern but gentle voice, just as determined to get answers. She didn’t miss the look passing between her daughters.

“Tell her Dana,” Missy pleaded, “Mom’s more open than you think.”

“Missy, the more people that know…” she didn’t get to finish her sentence.

“Are you pregnant, Dana?” Maggie tried to empathise, understanding this would be distressing for her daughter if true.

“You have no idea how much I want to be,” the enormity of her situation, the changes in her life hit her full force. Before turning on the logical portion of her brain, the one which would have considered and weighed each word, Scully found herself wrapt in her mother’s safe and all encompassing arms. The truth came rushing out like a pressurised underground spring finally meeting the surface. It became a relief to expunge her fears, hopes and dreams to her mother.

“Oh, my lord,” Maggie managed at the end of Dana’s story, “what do you intend to do?”

“I love him, Mom,” Scully said the words aloud for the first time, “what can I do?”

“Missy, take you sister up stairs and get her ready for her ‘date’. I’ll explain it to the family in a way they’ll understand,” Maggie reluctantly let go of her daughter, wishing she could take the pain away, knowing she couldn’t. The daughter she had yesterday vanished overnight. They would all have to get to know this more experience, mature version.

“Dana,” Missy hesitated once they entered their room, “I feel you’re more open to possibilities now. Can I ask you to do something for me?”

“What, Missy?” Scully asked.

“Just lay down on you bed and let me work on you,” Melissa pleaded. Giving her sister a curious look, Dana complied with her request. Missy’s hands hovered above her. “Close your eyes, think of Mulder and the future you’ve experience together.”

Minutes later, Scully opened her eye a crack to see Missy sitting on the twin bed beside her. The stunned expression on her face gave little indication to her thoughts. “I saw him, your Mulder. I saw the two of you together, in this time. Dana,” Melissa rose from the bed and paced the small room, “remember the claddagh ring Aunt Mary brought back from Ireland last year?” When Dana nodded, Missy collected the piece from the jewellery box and handed it to her sister. “I saw you wearing this and somehow it’s really important. If you don’t take it with you today, this will be the last time you see him.”

“The meaning of the Claddagh, with these hands of strength, I hold your heart with love and crown it with my loyalty,” Missy recited, noting Dana’s response to the words. “I see it means something to you.”

“Yes,” Scully whispered, fighting the pooling tears at the corners of her eyes. Wiping them away quickly, Scully knew the actions she needed to achieve this afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

“Button,” the bearded man asked the pretty redhead passing his booth. Blue eye’s twinkled, hoping this individual might stop and talk to him. So far the mass of humanity wandering around had little interest in the government’s communication stall.

“Byers,” Scully enquired with a deep smile, “John Byers.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he returned, slightly puzzled. Looking at her, Byers attempted to link her to a memory and failed. “Have we met before?”

“No, no we haven’t, at least not yet. My name’s Dana, Dana Scully,” she offered her hand while her eyes searched his face. He, at least, didn’t look much different from his counter part nine years distant.

“How do you know me?” Byers enquired, his clear blue eyes searching for an answer. Polite to a fault, he didn’t want to ask any of the questions crowding into his expression.

“I’m from the future, well at least one branch of it,” Scully tested, noting his reaction to her words. So far she hadn’t lost him nor did he seem overtly upset by her declaration. Taking a deep breath, Dana had to consider the conspiracy theorist lying dormant within Byers. Perhaps, in the deepest recesses of his mind, he’d always questioned the establishment. The events of today finally giving conscious thought to his deepest beliefs leading Byers to expose the truth. “In my future,” pausing once again to gage his interest, Scully continued, “something happened here, today, which changed the lives of several people. I need your help to partially alter an event later this evening.”

“Me?” Byers asked, astounded. Searching his surroundings, he couldn’t see anyone else nearby, “but…but, how can I help.”

Scully’s piercing blue eyes speared him, “it starts with you.”

“Me!” he squeaked again. Now Byers seem to panic, wondering if the rational looking woman before him might actually be completely and utterly insane.

“I don’t expect you to believe a word I’ve said,” Scully lowered her voice and infused it with all the scepticism she felt. Deciding on a course of action and carrying it through became more difficult than she first imagined. “As a rational scientist, if someone came up to me with this story, I’d call the nearest psychiatric hospital and have them admitted as delusional.”

Nodding, his arms folded in a gesture of self protection, Byers continued to listen to the strange woman. The tone and timber of her voice soft, inviting belief but not forcing it upon him, her body language agreed with her words. Not sure why, he felt **_she_** believed this implausible tale even if she didn’t really wish too. Interested in how he might be responsible for a future Scully appeared determined to change, Byers listen with rapt attention.

“I’m going to tell you what will happen later today,” Scully caught his gaze and held it. “You will be approached by a tall, willowy blond woman in a black suit, very short skirt and sunglasses. She will try to talk to you but won’t actually say a word. She’ll look frightened, distressed and you’ll feel compelled to follow her, to see if you can render assistance. You might even feel compelled to act out of character. She’ll lure you in, forcing a meeting between you. During this encounter, she’ll manage to show you a picture of a little girl.”

“If this happens,” Byers decided to play along with the woman because he felt his heart rate speed up with excitement. He’d always lived his life by the book. Dutiful son, loyal federal employee and all round nice guy. It might prove enjoyable to step out of his safe world for a moment in time. Continuing to watch the woman before him, he asked, “what would you like me to do?”

“Help her, play her game,” Scully insisted, wondering if talking to him would be enough. She wouldn’t have the time or opportunity to do surveillance. She still had to talk to Langley and Frohike, and then tract Mulder down to ensure this played out as she needed it too. “Take her somewhere quiet so you can talk. Let her tell you a tale about her psychotic ex-boyfriend kidnapping their three year old daughter. Don’t believe a word. It’s a cover story she’s invented to get access to your computer, specifically the Arpanet. Do what she asks of you. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he answered, stunned.

“She’s going to identify a Federal Agent by the name of Fox Mulder as the father of her child. He isn’t, I can assure you, I’ve known him for the last six years,” Scully continued, “but pretend you believe her story.”

“Why,” Byers looked at her in confusion. The only way she could know Fox Mulder for years, assuming she told the truth, must be in the future. If Mulder worked for the FBI and she acted like a cop, were they partners in this time? Dana Scully from how far in the future? Had she even met this Mulder here and now? If she hadn’t, how did she know about the events of today? He had so many questions but knew he wouldn’t receive any answers from this diminutive woman. The startling thought hit him, “it’s not my future you want to change is it?”

“No,” Scully agreed, “this series of events will form a defining moment in your life and I don’t want to affect who you will become. Your future shouldn’t be disrupted by my actions. That’s why I won’t tell you more. You have to discover the rest for yourself if you’re to believe me. Meeting this woman, she’ll call herself Holly, is only the first in a chain of occurrences that will lead you on your journey to your final destination. I only need one aspect of the last event to fail to be successful in my quest.”

“So why open Pandora’s box?” Byers considered all the ramifications of her story. “Why use me as the instrument? Wouldn’t it make more sense to limit you interference to the moment you need to change?”

“Who says I’m not trying multiple entry points in this time continuum?” Scully played the devils advocate. “What if I change the future and can’t go back because I’ve altered my own history to the extent that it’s unrecognisable? Or worse, what if every action only leads to the future I’ve come from?”

“Oh boy,” Byers muttered, understanding just how significant a change this woman believed she needed to make. “Are you telling me you may not exist in your future? That this moment you speak of is a defining moment in Mulder's life. You’re talking about free will against destiny, the ultimate time/space paradox.”

“Yes,” she stated, “I don’t know if my efforts can even changed the outcome of today. I can only hope making this time slip means I have the capability of influencing the outcome. My time line ends tonight if I’m successful. Or at least the one in which I’ve existed for the last nine years.”

“If these events you say will happen, occur today,” Byers promised, “I’ll try to do as you suggest.”

Nodding, still slightly stunned that Byers considered her vague rant possible, Scully allowed her lips a slight smile. “Thank you, that’s all I can ask.”

Turning on her heal, Scully walked away. Her blue orbs scanned the crowd for the three other individuals she need. Two isles over she spotted a short, balding man. Playing on her knowledge of him, Dana made sure she looked at her best, before walking past his stall.

“Hey, pretty lady,” Frohike started his sales pitch, “interested in 33 channels of crystal clear cable TV.”

Red, as he labelled the woman in his mind, stopped and stared at him. Her clear blue eyes cut through him, dissecting his soul. Then she opened her mouth and he knew he was in love. 

“Frohike, my eyes are up here,” Scully scolded, pointing to her face.

Confused, Melvin attempted to place Red in his memories and failed, utterly. “I know we haven’t met before, Pretty Lady, I would have remembered someone as hot as you.”

That brought a smile to Scully’s lips, “you’ll never change Frohike.”

“You can say that again,” Langley poked his head though the blue and white curtain separating their stalls. They began to bicker. Inwardly smiling at the by play between these two, Scully stood back and watched the side show. _Nothing new here_ , she though. Continuing to squabble about whose product caused less havoc, Scully finally cleared her throat, capturing Frohike and Langley’s attention.

“I have a challenge for you,” Scully used her most sultry voice to spellbind the two men, “later today you’ll be approached for help by a brown suited man and a woman in black. They’ll want you to do some decoding. I’ve been told you don’t have the knowledge or resources to do it, but I don’t believe it, not after what I’ve heard about your hacking skills.”

Looking at each other, Frohike and Langley scoffed, sending them off into another round of any thing you can do, I can do better. “Then you’ll try to do it” she asked batting her eye lids.

“Why?” Frohike asked suspiciously.

“I got a hundred saying you can,” Scully tempted. Playing a hunch, she mentioned a long time rival, “even if Happy Hacker…”

“That has been,” Langley rolled his eye’s in contempt.

“Anything you want Pretty lady,” Frohike promised as Red turned her cute backside to them and walked away.

“What the hell was that about,” Langley asked.

“Beats me,” Frohike replied, “but if the lady want’s, the lady gets.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me several goes with the slowmo to find that glint of gold on DD’s finger in this episode and I just had to include an explanation in this story which could cover the ring in Travellers too cause Mulder not telling Scully about a previous marriage, so not happening.

Walking arround the convention centre, actively seeking her final target, Dana Scully recalled the discussion that lead to this moment in time.

“Mulder,” Scully asked, seated at her desk in the basement officer, “how did you meet The Lone Gunman?”

Standing at the filing cabinet, rifling thought old X files, she'd seen a very early reference to The Lone Gunman and Mulder in September 1989. Intrigued, she pulled the paperwork and glanced over it. Several words caught her eye. Intrigued, she continued to read.

“It's a long story,” he hesitated, watching her intently. _Not something I really want to get into_ , Mulder mused, silently remembering the end result of that meeting.

Glancing up at the clock, Scully offered, “let's get going.”

Stunned, Mulder leaned back in his chair with his hands laced behind his head and gazed on his partner curiously. After all, the weekend beckoned with little to do and not a case on the horizon. If Scully offered, he'd accept, especially after the week they'd had.

“Where?” he asked inquisitively.

“My place,” Scully smiled back sweetly, too sweetly, implying she had ulterior motives. “The least I can do is cook you a meal while you tell me about this.”

Holding the case file aloft, Mulder gathered his strength and sprang from the chair. Easily taking the manila envelope from Scully's hand, he teased, “you'll have to catch me first.”

Standing her ground, blue eye's boring into him, she reminded, “I drove you to work this morning. So, unless you have another means of transport back to your lonely old apartment in Alexandria, where you intend to spend the entire weekend by yourself, there aren't many places you can run.”

“You win, Scully,” Mulder deflated, handing the file back, “take me home and….”

 ** _The Look_** entered her eye, “not here Mulder.”

Leaning in close enough for his lips to graze Scully ear, he whispered, “schools out Scully, it's home time and I want to play.”

“Dinner first,” she stated, ushering Mulder out of the office. Picking up her briefcase, Scully placed the file inside. “Then you talk about The Lone Gunmen and if I'm in the mood, you get to play.”

“Oh, Scully, I'm sure I can do something to get you in the mood,” he teased, locking the door. Placing a hand in the small of her back, Mulder escorted his partner to the elevator.

“Maybe you already did,” Scully's eyebrow arched suggestively.

“I'll have to remember that for future reference,” Mulder continued to taunt, splaying his fingers over his customary spot.

He felt the shiver run the length of Scully's spine. If he hadn't promised to keep to her rigorous professional standards at work, he might have been tempted to take his touch further. In the last week, Mulder had learnt just how much Scully enjoyed any tactile sensation. She took pleasure in touching more than he'd realised, responding in a manner completely at odds with her very professional exterior. Yes, he learnt how to put Dana Scully in the mood.

“Mulder,” Scully broke into his pleasant daydream. She knew exactly where his thoughts had strayed. “Susanne Modeski, The Lone Gunman and your trip to the psych ward first.”

“You spoil all my fun,” he moaned, tucking her into the passenger seat of her car and demanding the keys. Looking at her with a mixture of amusement and longing, he said, “you want me to keep my hands to myself then you have to give them another occupation.”

Handing over her keys, Scully slipped the belt on. Sighing heavily, she prompted, “you can keep your mouth operating too. Tell me how this all started.”

Popping a seed into his mouth, Mulder started the car and directed it out of the parking garage. He'd been silent so long, Scully considered her next move to encourage the story. Surprising her, Mulder suddenly started with, “they were just three individuals then. They attended the computer and electronics show in Baltimore. 1989, September 23rd, a Saturday. I'd been with the Bureau three years, still green and playing it by the book. I'd just started another assignment and should have met my new partner at the show.”

“The FBI received a tip off. Violent Crimes got involved locating a woman by the name of Susanne Modeski. She parted company with her employer taking her top-secret R&D with her, or so we were told. Even then, disinformation and plausible deniability seemed the name of the game. Apparently Modeski had been sighted at the show. I'd been volunteered to look for her being on location. Another agent should have met me there, but my new partner never showed. If they had, the whole episode might have ended very differently.”

Smiling, she finally spoted him. “Agent Mulder,” Scully walked up to the man she knew so well, holding out her hand in greeting. A glint of gold struck her as they shook. Unable to stop the words, she said “you’re married,” surprise filling her blue orbs.

Stunned at the shock in this young woman’s eyes, he smirked. “No,” he stated with the mocking sarcasm Scully had come to expect of him, “I’m waiting for the FBI to send me the right woman.”

Muttering something under her breath, which sounded suspiciously like, “thank god,” only intrigued Mulder further. “Do I know you?” he asked, realising too late it sounded like the oldest pick up line in the book. Strangely enough, the young woman grinned.

“Dana, Dr Dana Scully,” she said, dropping his hand and realising she almost said Special Agent before her name. Licking her lips, she built up the courage to ask, “undercover assignment?” clearly intrigued by his wedding band. After all she’d perused his personnel file before becoming his partner six years ago. It most defiantly stated single, not married, separated or divorced.

Mulder had obviously forgotten to impart this little bit of trivia last night in retelling his story. Scully speculated what other information he’d failed to mention. Knowing Mulder, there would be more. He made her work for the details his mind found insignificant. Scully would just have to make it up as and when presented with complication to her plan.

“Why so interested,” he mocked.

Hazel orbs took in her appearance. She couldn’t be more than mid twenties, petite, red hair if he didn’t miss his guess, although it looked brown to his colour blinded eyes. Dressed casually enough to blend in, her clothing style made her seem older with its classic cut and quality construction. Wondering how this woman knew him, she seemed to read his mind and pre-empt the question.

“I followed your work at the Bureau,” Scully offered, crossing her fingers behind her back as she realised he’d only been an agent for three years. Hurriedly adding, “and your doctoral thesis. You have quite a reputation within the Bureau.” _Not a complete lie_ , she realised, _just not the whole truth_.

“You’re with the FBI, Dana?” he parried, wondering if this woman had been assigned as his new partner. She knew enough to identify him without asking for his badge. Strangely, she seemed oblivious to the reason why.

“In a manner of speaking, Mulder,” craning her neck upwards to meet him eye to eye, Scully took a deep breath and forged on with the strategy she’d arranged. Last night, Mulder mentioned another agent. They’d failed to show, giving Scully an opportunity to both meet Mulder and changed the outcome of this assignment. However, he hadn’t elaborated on that either. Mulder had given her the opportunity to worm her way into his confidence. “I’m here to work with you on the Modeski case,” Scully told him easily, thinking she’d actually save his hide once again by pulling him out of trouble and then disappear out of his life.

“You’re my new partner,” Mulder looked as astounded as he felt. “I expected someone….”

Laughing, Scully supplied, “older.”

“Experienced,” he countered.

“Oh, I assure you, Mulder, I have more than enough experience to handle anthing you might ge us into,” rasing an eyebrow at him, he returned a confused stare. “Right now, I need the picture of Susanne Modeski you brought with you.”

“Why,” Mulder stuttered, realising this woman had been briefed on the case. The information he’d been given suggested the opposite. Yet she didn’t know about the undercover operation they were to commence for Viloent Crimes, starting now. It seemed very strange. He’d have to call Reggie later and find out what had changed and why.

“So this ends without incident,” Scully returned.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Mulder felt at a complete loss. This woman who looked like a college co-ed, acted like a veteran agent teaching the new kid on the block. He didn’t like it, the feeling of inferiority and couldn’t quite understand how this tiny woman had managed it in three minutes. “How long have you been with the bureau, Dana?”

“Eight years,” the truth slipped out before Scully could filter it. She put it down to shock at Mulder’s continuous use of her given name. Thinking back, Mulder always used frist names, especially with women he met for the first time. He’d only labled her Scully to keep a professional distance between them when she commenced on the X-files. Once he’d actually begun to turst Scully, using her Christian name seemed irrilavant. He only called her Dana in highly charged emotional situation.

“You said Dr Scully, as in PhD or MD,” Mulder asked, attempting to get a better mental picture of this diminutive woman.

“Don’t try to profile me, Mulder,” she warned, understanding his motives and the growing confusion in his expression. “I’m a lot older than I look. This way I prove useful to you when you need backup.”

“Right,” Mulder returned, still stunned by this turn of events. “So you’re the one they sent as my new partner.”

“Oh, brother!” Scully rolled her eyes, suddenly comprehending the identity of the woman who should have been here to go undercover as Mulder’s wife. “Just give me a look at the dam picture and mingle with the crowd while I do what I have to. I’ve got the lead on this one, Mulder,” Scully warned when she saw him about to argue. “I’ll be back in ten minutes, stay put.”

“Dana,” Mulder asked hesitantly, at a complete loss in this situation. He’d been told the agent would have more experience than himself, but he’d call the shots as the golden haired crack profiler. Scully didn’t appear to be the type to take instructions. Instead she wanted to run this investigation and she seemed to know more about this Modeski case than he did. Unsure how to proceed, not a feeling Mulder experienced often, he attempted a different tact by saying, “if we’re here to start our assignment, where’s the ring the bureau issued you?”

“I’d rather use my own ring thanks,” she sated.

Taking the claddagh ring Missy insisted she wore today, Scully moved it from her right hand to her left, heart pointing towards her palm. _The last undercover assignment I went on, incidentally as a married woman, didn’t turn out so well,_ she though ironically, wondering how her sister had seen this moment. Although Scully perceived it as strange, it couldn’t be considered more bizarre than slipping backwards in time. With that she all but snatched the picture from his hand and left Mulder standing, open mouthed, in her wake.

Byers sat in the officials coffee room, talking to Susanne Modeski as Scully watched them. Identifying the woman easily, she knew Byers had taken her advice to heart as he looked at the picture of a child. Modeski played him like a fiddle. When they made a move towards the FCC stall, Dana backtracked. Ten minutes after she’d left him, Scully returned to stand at Mulder’s side.

“Find what you were looking for?” Mulder asked in his best sarcastic tone. Sensing someone watching them, Mulder surveyed his surroundings. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

“We’re being watched,” Scully echoed his thoughts. She knew Byers and Modeski observed them clandestinely. The feeling suggested another pair of eyes on them, only she didn’t know who or why. Dana found her hand automatically reaching for her weapon, only to realise she didn’t carry one. “Dammit, I’m not packing, you?”

The look he gave her spoke volumes, before saying in his best scarcastic tone, “what do you think. I thought you’d been with the bureau eight years?”

“Give me your second weapon, the one on you left ankle,” Scully requested the smaller gun she knew she could handle, before remembering Mulder added the weapon to his work attire after the she’d been taken by Duane Barry. “You’re not wearing one are you,” she rolled her eyes, making the statement sound insulting without meaning too.

“Hey,” he fired back, “at least I remembered my weapon.”

“OK, enough,” Scully called a truce, “how are we going to play this. Happy couple taking a look around for discounted home electronic equipment, or do we split up and look for Modeski separately. I vote the former as we only have one picture and it’ll look a lot less suspicious.”

Mulder considered her words. He didn’t expect what came next. It left him wondering how well his tiny scrap of a woman knew him. How and when she’d been briefed on his professional life and personal habits, when he hadn’t been given the same courtesy.

“With your photographic memory and partiality for the kind of woman who might appear in adult videos, you could probably describe her with out the aid of a pictorial,” Scully mocked. Changing her tact, she attempted to soften her words, “of course if she’s on to you, she could say you’re an old abusive boyfriend and by the time you got that sorted out, she’d be gone. Hanging with me might be the better option.”

“Wow, Dana, think of that on your own?” Mulder’s retort dripped with insincerity. He didn’t want to acknowledge how close to the truth her accusations came, or hanging with her would be the better option under the circumatances. He hadn’t considered Modeski’s desperation and Dana had a valid point. _Score one for Dana_ , he thought scarstically.

“Remember, I’m only here to save your butt, Mulder,” Scully bit back, “neither of us has to like it.” _And this is not turning out quite as I planned_ , Dana added mentally _, then again what did I expect. Mulder doesn’t know me, I’m not entirely sure I know this man as well as I think I do and I’m being particularly abrasive._

“Okay, honey,” Mulder placed a hand in the middle of her back. The quiver of awarness rippling up her spine surprised him. _She’d not as immune to me as she makes out, this assignment could get interesting_ , he considered the ramifications of the simple touch, _maybe I need to be a little husbandly towards this little spitfire and see if I can get under her skin, like she seems to get under mine._ “Let’s go shopping for home electronic equipment,” Mulder suggested, splaying his hand a little. Pleased with her immediate physical reaction to his touch, he lent down and whispered in Scully’s ear. Ensuring his breath crossed the lobe like a soft zephyr, he murmured seductively, “as we’ve only been married a week we might need to purchase one of those cable devices capable of receiving adult content channels. Purely for research of course.”

“Research,” Scully scoffed. Turning her head towards his voice, she found her lips a hairs breath from his. Immediately she pulled back, giving them some distance. “I would have thought your imagination sufficient to come up with enough scenario's without the influence of cable,” she told Mulder haughtily.

_Oh. My. God_. Each punctuated word hit Scully’s brain like a sledge hammer, _the attractions always been there, it just took me how long to realise it? Even longer for either of us to act on it because Mulder considered me the emeny until I earned his complete trust. This Mulder doesn’t have the same level of suspision, yet. Oh my god, that means he might actually act on his emotions._

“Oh, Dana-honey,” he returned, intrigued by the rapid expressions moving across her mobile face. Mulder liked the confusion he saw. Using it to his advantage, he said, “this marriage might just work out after all.”

Turning to look him in the eye, not an easy task when he towered over her, Scully gave him one of her famous looks. He didn’t get it, he couldn’t. This Mulder didn’t have six and a half years of history with her. He didn’t have the Rob and Laura Petree experience.

“Mulder,” she stated easily while about to burst his bubble. Changing her mind and her strategy, Dana spoke softly, “let’s just find Modeski and solve this case. Then I’ll be out of your hair.” Did she sound as disappointed as she felt? Dana Scully hoped not.

“I don’t think so, Dana-honey,” Mulder smiled, deciding he needed to get to know his new partner, “we still have the University investigation to unravel before our association is officially dissolved. As you know, that could take months living in very close quarters. If we don’t solve the case by Christmas Eve, it could be another year before the killer resurfaces. We’d have to remain undercover to get another chance.”

Firmly closing her mouth, Scully didn’t take his bait. Whatever this University case entitled, Scully knew she wouldn’t be around in Mulder’s life to complete it with him. Little did Mulder know, his trip to the local psychiatric ward negated his participation in that case. Well at least in the future she shared with Mulder.

Last night he told her about discovering old unexplained case files while recovering from exposure to the gas and awaiting his reinstatement to full field agent status. It has been the catalyst for his eventual opening of the X files. If Scully changed this event, then Mulder would be physically and mentally prepared to commence the university case.

Walking at his side, the thought suddenly struck Scully. _He said if they didn’t solve the case by the end of the year, it’d be another year until they got a second chance_. Dana Scully cursed her luck, recalling Mulder’s eventual involvement and the identity of the female operative assigned to play his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

A nondescript individual moved easily through the crowd at the electronics show. His very normalcy made him blend in, making it hard for even the most experienced agent to detect him. He’d been shadowing Special Agent Fox Mulder since he entered just after noon. The agent Mulder should have met, his new partner, had been deliberately delayed with conformation of Modeski’s presence at the show. It proved an opportunity too good for his superiors to miss. They had plans for one Fox Mulder. Mr Normal had been assigned to oversee those plans.

After two hours he sighted a complication in the form of a small red-haired woman. Attaching herself to Mulder, Mr Normal attempted to get closer to the pair. Each time he came within ten feet, Red looked around, sensing his covert surveillance. She stuck like glue to his quarry as they searched for Modeski. Mr Normal needed full disclosure. Getting up close and personal became the only way to uncover Red’s true identity.

Once he’s gleaned all the information his could, Normal located a row of public telephones. Choosing the instrument with the greatest amount of privacy, he checked the receiver for bugs. Inserting a scrambler into the handset, he finally dialled the number.

“We seen to have encountered a problem,” Mr Normal’s soft voice spoke in a monotone. He didn’t need or want to attract attention on a public phone in an even more public enclosure. “The Bureau assigned another operative to play the wife, Dr Dana Scully. She’s been well informed about the current case.”

“Scully,” the gravely voice answered with a puff of exhaled smoke, “Dr Dana Scully you say.”

In the background, fingers could be heard striking a keyboard. A young voice called out, “we have her on the FBI data base.”

“Born 23rd February 1964, recently recruited by the FBI out of Medical School. She chose to practice until the end of next year before commencing her training at Quantico. She’s not an agent yet.” The slightly increased pitch of The Smoking Mans voice became the only indication of his surprise. “Yes, we seem to have a problem.”

“Mulder believes her to be his new partner,” Mr Normal stated, “he’s playing his role by the book as expected.”

“Does he trust her,” Smoking Man asked, intrigued.

“It would seem so,” Normal returned, “he’s accepted her story with out question. Her knowledge of his personal and professional habits appears as intimate as her understanding of the current situation. She has confused him. As yet, Mulder hasn’t questioned her identity, he’s taken her at face value. Her familiarity with the University case is gaping. However, she’s not made any promises of staying with him, but she’s playing along with the role of wife.”

“I’ll contact our sources inside the Bureau and have her assigned as a civilian. This may work in our favour,” Smoking Man considered. _Yes,_ he continued, _better than our operative if Mulder’s already formed a bond with this woman. Now we need to tempt him into an intimate relationship, then we’ll have all the leverage we need for complete control. Exposure may no longer be necessary._

“Sir,” Normal felt impelled to tell his superior, “I think she made me. Her instincts are equitant of a veteran field agent. She reached for a weapon she didn’t carry and requested Mulder’s spare. If I were a betting man, I think she knew about our plans and had been placed to hamper our efforts.”

“Even better,” Smoking Man conceded, “she’ll gain his trust in protecting him. You’re to ensure neither of them is exposed when they arrive at the destination. I’ll make the arrangements and find out who Dr Scully’s really working for.”

After placing the receiver in its cradle, The Smoking Man considered his options. Had the CIA secretly trained her? No, he’d know about it. Not the FBI either, he had proof of that. Who then, a rival group with in The Syndicate? Yes, that had to be the answer. Now he had to uncover the country in which she’d trained. This would uncover his enemy and allow The Smoking Man to protect the life of his son.

“Wait here a minute,” Mulder gained Scully attention by touching her on the shoulder. Her instant reaction to his light contact made him smile inwardly. “There’s something I need to check out.”

Nodding her agreement, Scully continued to look at an early model computer, amazed by how far technology had come in nine years. With her attention focused on the appliance, Mulder slipped away. They’d both felt someone watching them for several minutes. Scully knew who and cursed her luck at Byers and Frohike acting so obviously. Still, they remained in character. Turing slightly, she observed Mulder push through a set of double doors only to have two of the three future Gunman follow him. They considered their actions covert. Scully shook her head at their obviousness.

Taking another look around, she felt a shiver of apprehension. The hair at the back of her neck rose informing Scully someone else observed her from the shadows. It reminded her of many situations she’d experienced while on the X files. The moment she gazed on the individual, who had no distinguishing features bar his average ness, Dana knew she had her mark. Cursing the lack of a weapon, she decided to watch and wait. Somehow, she felt more might be at stake than just Mulder’s future. Scully might have stepped back in time, only to become embroiled in the same conspiracy of shadows. Dana’s knowledge of the future might prove Mulder’s only protection from these far-reaching dark forces.

_Great,_ she thought, _Scully the believer, Mulder the sceptic. Oh, you’d just love this Mulder. You’d never let me live it down, in my time._

“So, fellas,” Mulder greeted the two men after popping out behind them, “you looking for somebody?”

“Just um,” Byers hesitated, taking a long look at the man before him. So far, everything Dana Scully predicted turned out to be fact. When Holly singled out Mulder, he knew Scully had told him the truth. The concept blew his mind. Still attempting to integrate the idea of future time lines, Byers had to wonder what happened to this man Mulder, impelling Scully to change his future. “The bathroom,” he finished lamely.

“I don't think it's down here,” Mulder returned. “Hey, you with the FCC?”

“What's it to you?” Frohike challenged, still thinking they could take this guy down.

Ignoring the smaller man, Mulder address Byers. “I think we share the same credit union.” Reaching into his trench coat pocket, he pulled out his identification, “Special Agent Fox Mulder. I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigation.” The small man’s eyes nearly popped out of his head while the better dressed individual’s reaction caught Mulder’s attention. He didn’t show any surprise, intriguing the agent. “I was hoping maybe you could help me. I’m looking for a girl. Have you seen her?”

Observing Byers carefully, Mulder produced the picture of Susanne Modeski. The suited man’s pupils dilated. Mulder saw the recognition and his attempt to disguise the reaction.

“What did she do?” Byers finally found the ability to speak.

Dana’s advice, scant at best, didn’t give Byers warning of the FBI’s interest in Holly. She’d said to play along and so far, he had, but at what cost. He could lose his job for the acts he’d already committed against the federal government. How much deeper would he go for this woman? Dana wanted to change something about this situation, but what. Holly hadn’t counted on Mulder’s companion at the show. Byers recognised her surprise when she noticed the small redhead at Mulder’s side moments after she identified him as her ex-boyfriend. When the pair turned, realising someone observed them, Byers hadn’t missed the gold bands on their wedding fingers ( _Yes its there in the episode if you look really carefully)_. This situation just became stranger and stranger. Yet it intrigued him. Byers knew he couldn’t stop until he’d uncovered the truth.

“What's it to you?” Mulder asked, still watching the suited man. His reaction to the question suggested he knew something. Mulder needed to know what and why this individual had covertly observed him. _Time to turn the tables on this pair and find out what they know_ , Mulder thought, considering Scully for the surveillance job. Being a woman, she might get more out of them if discovered.

“Thanks, guys,” Mulder dismissed them, appearing to turn his attention back to the case just as his phone rang.   


“Hey Reggie,” Mulder answered the brick of a cell as the two men scattered back into the main convention room. “My new partner finally found me.”

“I’m glad,” Reggie replied, “how’s it working out?”

“Actually,” scratching his head, Mulder confessed, “a bit strange. You know I’ve never been married so I knew this could be a bit awkward. I just didn’t expect her to be a little spitfire with a dominate personality.”

“Maybe its time you started to think about settling down,” Reggie taunted with an amused laugh. Suddenly his voice turned serious as the memories bombarded him. “She sounds just like my wife.” Both Mulder and Reggie remembered Arleen’s long battle with cancer and death last year. Attempting to sound more cheerful, Reggie added, “my daughter, Raelene knows plenty of women we could introduce you too. I’m sure you could choose one you like.”

“I thought you said I’d like this one,” Mulder complained half heartedly. _If only Reggie knew the instant attraction I felt, he call me off this case in a flash_.

“You don’t,” Reggie sounded dumbfounded. “The selection process suggested you’d be compatible because you’re going to need to live in the same apartment for an extended time period on this assignment.”

“If I have to spend much more time with her, I’ll either murder her or…” Mulder tailed off, wondering what else he could do the get under Dr Dana Scully’s skin. Touching her seemed to be a great start. She’d reacted to him earlier and then given him the look of death to demonstrate her disapproval of his unprofessional behaviour. “I guess I expected her to be older. She looks about twenty and still at college, which is her cover story, so I guess she’s perfect for this case.”

“I’ve got her file here,” Reggie could be heard shuffling paper. “She’s actually thirty. Recently completed a PhD while employed by the Bureau and has an exemplary record for the last eight years.”

“Reggie,” Mulder felt compelled to ask his superior, “how dose an eight-year veteran forget her weapon on assignment?”

“I don’t know the woman, except by reputation, but I wouldn’t have expected that of Diana,” Reggie answered, wondering how the selection process had failed. These two had been carefully matched for this assignment where they’d have to live together as man and wife and hold their cover stories, possibly for a year or more.

“Diana,’ shock filled Mulder’s tone, “that’s not the name of the agent currently pretending to be my wife. Oh, and she hasn’t been briefed on the University assignment but knows all about the Modeski.”

“What’s her name?” Reggie inquired, wondering if a late switch had been made due to his new lead on a suspected terrorist.

“Dana, Dr Dana Scully,” Mulder answered.

“Just a minute, I’m pulling her file now,” Reggie began tapping at the computer before him. Like many veteran agents, he didn’t feel comfortable with the rapidly changing technology. “This can’t be right,” he muttered under his breath, hitting several keys. “Mulder, I’m not sure what in Sam Hill is going on, but I’ll have to get back to you on this one. Just do me a favour and look after her, I’d hate a civilian to get caught in the cross fire.”

“Civilian? Reggie,” Mulder said, “Reggie…” only to have the dial tone greet his enquiry. “What the hell,” he muttered angrily as he disconnected the call and marched off in search of his new **_wife_**. “Dana Scully, you have some explaining to do.”


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Scully saw Mulder reappear, the look on his face told her all she needed to know. Somehow, he’d discovered her duplicity. Taking the offensive, Dana marched over to him. Slipping her arm through his, Scully shook her head slightly in warning. The grim line of her lips told him not to say anything until they could find somewhere private. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Mr Normal following them at a discrete distance. The better acquainted she became with their tail; the more convinced Scully became. Mr Normal worked for Cancer Man, but she couldn’t place exactly where she’d see him before.

“Dana,” the name rolling off his lips said so much. A bond he didn’t quite understand or grasp appeared between them. Mulder knew she made the mark and wondered how, given his new information. 

“I’m a doctor, Mulder,” she looked up at him, a slight smile covering her lips, “I’m trained to observe. When you’re working in a busy ER, you have to keep your wits about you. It helps to know where everyone is at all times, especially when you’re trying to save a patients life and some individuals going psychotic on speed in the next bay.”

“Sounds a lot like being an FBI agent,” he quipped.

“I guess that’s why the FBI recruited me from Medical School,” Scully supplied, watching his eyes dilate with the information, “although I don’t actually start at Quantico until the end of next year. I’m more use with enough experience as a practicing doctor than a fresh recruit.”

Quickly reviewing his memories, Mulder found the surprised comment issuing from his mouth, “you never actually told me you were with the Bureau, did you. You let me assume.”

“No, I just suggested I’d been with them eight years, the same length of time as Diana Fowley,” Scully watched his facial expressions closely.

“You know about Diana?” Mulder looked astounded. “No wonder Reggie sounded confused at the late substitution of a civilian.”

“Reggie Purdue, head of the Violent Crimes?” Scully asked.

“You know Reggie,” Mulder’s confusion increased.

“In passing,” she replied, happy in the knowledge she dogged that bullet for the time being, “he’s mentioned in your personnel file as the head of your section.”

“You’ve read my file,” Mulder considered this, “no wonder you know so much about me. I wish I’d been given the same opportunity.”

They walked around in silence for several minutes. Mulder popped a seed into his mouth, considering how to ask the next question. Reading his intention, Scully beat him to the punch line.

“Just ask, Mulder,” Scully lifted an eyebrow.

“You reached for your weapon like a seasoned professional, Dana, yet you haven’t been through basic training,” he stated.

“My brothers and I have been reservist since we turned eighteen. My father’s a Captain in the Navy, and my older brother aiming for the same rank. My younger brother attended college on a Military scholarship. He finished special operations basic training last week,” Scully confided easily. “Given my family history and the fact I grew up around service personal, I hope you understand my familiarity with weapons.”

“How’d you get roped into this assignment,” Mulder asked, intrigued.

“Modeski is an organic chemist at a weapons research facility for the military,” Scully stated easily, letting Mulder fill in the blanks. She saw the moment his adductive reasoning leapt to the conclusion she wanted.

“So, you’re not joining me on the University assignment?” Mulder didn’t really need to ask, but, somehow, he couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. The almost instant bond hinted at a partnership they might have shared.

“Tell me about it,” Scully offered, genuinely interested in the case.

“November 86, three college students were sexually assaulted in New York. No one took much notice when the case went cold or the attacks stopped,” Mulder’s sarcasm covered his horror. “When I interviewed the lead investigator, he sprouted statistics about violent crime in the big apple. He let the case slide Dana.”

“Lack of evidence,” she asked sympathetically.

“Actually, that turned out to be the perpetrators calling card,” Mulder continued his story, “a lack of evidence. All the girls’ medical examinations demonstrated vaginal bruising and tearing, confirming their stories. They didn’t remember much about the actual attack. The perpetrator had to be big and rough to cause that kind of damage.”

“Drugged,” Scully assumed.

“Nothing in their toxicology screens,” Mulder spat, “one of the doctors suggested chloroform.”

“A distinct possibly. Seamen?” Scully enquired evenly, although the pain and humiliation the victims suffered if they’d been unconscious made her swallow down her horror.

“Strangely,” Mulder looked perplexed, “no.”

“Prophylactics?” Scully guessed.

“Maybe,” Mulder continued, “especially with lubricant jelly discovered on examination. It doesn’t fit the MO of rape unless it’s very premeditated. He must have stalked these women for weeks before attacking.”

“What brought about the Bureaus involvement?” Scully understood a second incident must have occurred crossing state lines to interest the VCS.

“November 87, three more victims, this time in Philadelphia, with the same story. Same MO, same lack of evidence,” Mulder’s eye’s looked blank.

“The Bureau got involved then,” Scully asked, knowing how this type of crime against innocent young women affected her partner, even if he chose not to show his emotions. This Mulder reacted in the way she expected, proving to Scully that some things remained the same.

“No,” the lack of tone in Mulder’s voice demonstrated his helplessness, “not until December, when another two women were attacked. They weren’t so lucky.”

“Up scaling of aggression,” Scully summarised.

“In some ways, yes,” Mulder agreed, “the assault remained the same but the location changed. These women were abducted and kept for two or three days. They’re bodies returned to the abduction point.”

“Brazen,” Scully commented trying to keep the bile in her stomach.

Mulder spared a glance at the woman by his side. _So far, she’s taken the case details like a consummate professional. It has to be her medical training,_ he realised.

“November last year, it started again,” Mulder condensed the case to its major points. “The choice of large university campus in a major metropolitan area is significant. As is the time of year. Three women in November and two in December, it has to mean something to the killer.”

“Did the MO change again,” Scully asked.

“Slightly,” Mulder wondered why he’d told her this much about an ongoing investigation when there could be no chance of her future involvement. “This time all five women began to physically bear a resemblance. They’d all been newly married, red or red/brown hair, Caucasian, post graduate students. In the two years before, we hadn’t been able to narrow down the victims.”

“You profiled the killer?” Scully really didn’t need to ask, Mulder’s reaction to her question gave her the answer. Waiting for an affirmative nod, Scully enquired, “you believe you know the location of the next victims?”

“Yes, I think the killer will chose the Baltimore area as he’s moving in a southward direction and it’s the next major population centre,” Mulder agreed. “It fits the profile I’ve built. He’ll strike in the first, third and final week of November, then again in the second and fourth week in December. He’ll choose is targets early, maybe he already has.”

“What makes you think the killer’s a male?” the question seemed obvious to Scully. She vaguely remembered hearing about the murders while working at Baltimore general. Attached to the university campus, young nurses and doctors feared for their lives. It had been so long ago, Scully couldn’t recall the exact details. “I mean, lack of physical evidence and the injury pattern could be explained by assault with an object rather than the more traditional rape.” Suddenly recalling her first brush with the spectre of Spooky Mulder, Scully had been at Quantico when he broke this case just before Christmas 1990. She couldn’t recall the details, just the talk from the other recruits and his reputation. “You’ve probably been through staff and students at all the colleges,” Scully saw comprehension dawn in the astounded look crossing Mulder’s face.

“Scully, you’re a genus,” Mulder wanted to grab her and kiss her. Instead he stopped dead, turned towards her and placed both hands on her shoulders. “Only one name reoccurred at all the institutions, a young woman. We initially suspected her boyfriend but had to let him go when he had an air tight alibi for three of the murders last year.”

“I think you might have your university killer, Mulder,” Scully hoped her guess might prove fruitful. “You know what they say, love has no fury like a woman scorned.”

“You think she’s doing this because the boyfriend hasn’t proposed?” Mulder asked, wanting her opinion. His mind worked furiously on this new idea, adding it to the known fact and changing his profile.

“No, I think she’s done it because he has,” Scully didn’t need to elaborate.

Mulder knew they might be looking for more than one woman. A blossoming non-traditional relationship fitted the changing MO. A very dominate, intimate affair reminding the killer of the abuse she suffered at her mothers’ hands as a child, possibly before removal by social services. It explained so much about the case which had proven extremely unusual.

“If your right about this, Dana,” Mulder returned to his ironic best, “there goes any chance of our staying married.”

Rolling her eyes, Scully couldn’t let him have the last word, “I prefer the more traditional way, Mulder. You know, dating, engagement, wedding. It’d be nice to actually know my husband, rather than be assigned.”

“Wow, you don’t want much Dr Scully,” he returned.

“Right now,” Scully turned her mind back to the task at hand, “we need to find Modeski.”

“Don’t solve this case too quickly, Dana-honey,” Mulder gave her one of his very best puppy dog look, before he linked their hands. “I’ve kinda grown fond of your stimulating company.”

Rolling her eyes at his innuendo, Scully realised how much this Mulder resembled her Mulder. They were, after all, the same person, separated by nine years. Scully began to wonder if she dared return his flirtatious banter, given they were both free and consenting adults with an unspoken attraction hovering in the air between them.

_To hell with it,_ Scully decided to throw caution to the wind. _After all look where it got me last time, six and a half years of waiting._

“Mulder, once this case is over,” Scully returned in her best neutral tone, hoping he’d take up her suggestion, “you can enjoy my company all you like.”

“Wow, Dr Scully,” Mulder muttered under his breathe, “there’s nothing like being forward.”

“Believe me,” Scully decided she didn’t feel like making the same mistake twice, “I’ve done the waiting game and it got me nowhere.”


	7. Chapter 7

**“** Look up the FBI agent,” Frohike suggested. Turning to Byers, he requested the name. “Fox William Mulder,” the portly older man started to read the information of the screen over Langley’s shoulder. “Born 10-13-1961. Degree in psychology from Oxford University. Top of his class at Quantico. Commendations up the ying yang. Currently attached to the Violent Crimes Unit. Single. Nothing in here about him being a psycho or having a daughter.”

_Or being married to Dana Scully_ , Byers thought, _even though I’ve seen the evidence_.

Considering his options, Byers wondered about the connection between Scully and Mulder. Given the events of today, he felt little option but to believe Dana’s outlandish tale, completely and utterly. How could she have predicted everything that happened without prior knowledge? As much as he wanted to ask Langley to look up Scully’s record with the FBI to either confirm or deny his suspicions, Byers didn’t know if he should. She’d seemed reluctant to tell him any more than he absolutely needed to know in case they changed the future beyond recognition.

“Try under active cases, Holly Modeski,” he proposed, hoping to get more information about both FBI agents and the woman he felt compelled to help. _If they’re actively on the case, maybe I’ll learn more about the situation this way,_ Byers considered.

“Nada,” Langley replied, turning to look at Byers for another suggestion, “no case file.”

An idea began to take form in his mind. “Try the daughter, Susanne Modeski,” he suggested. Byers waited nervously, knowing Holly’s picture would scroll across the screen. He also knew whatever information accompanied her photo wouldn’t be good. To be wanted by the FBI, Modeski had to stand accused of an appalling crime. Yet, Dana hadn’t suggested anything of the kind. In fact, Scully insinuated Modeski only needed information he could help her obtain. Byers began to smell a rat or the beginning of a conspiracy, not that is mind understood it.

“Oh, man,” Langley speared a quick glance at Byers, asking him what he gotten them into. “Look at this, says here, she blew up one of their labs, killed four people. Including the MP who tried to stop her at the gate.”

Frohike continued to read the wanted poster aloud in a shocked tone. They heard the door knob turn and the three men froze. Each knew who initiated the movement. They expected “Holly” to join them. Unmoving, they watched the woman enter the hotel room. Byers briefly considered finding Dana Scully and telling her what they’d found. If she’d thought it worth her while, Byers realized she would know where they were and what Modeski asked them to do. Pinning his hopes on the small red head, he knew they just had to get through this situation.

“You're reading about me,” she stated, locking the door behind her. “My name is Susanne Modeski not Holly. I'm, I was an organic chemist for the Advanced Weapons Facility. But I never blew up any lab and I certainly never killed anybody. You wouldn't have believed the truth, obviously and I desperately needed you to help.”

Comprehending why Dana had been so sparing with details, Byers instinctively realized this to be the defining moment in his life she foretold. Soon, the point in time Scully needed to change would present itself. They stood on the edge of an abyss with no end in sight.

Susanne had used him, all of them, to get the Arpanet print out. For whatever reason, she needed it decoded. Discovering the contents of the page would change his life. Taking comfort in the idea of fate, Byers decided to let the future write itself. Dana didn’t want to change his time line and the limited contact he’d had with Mulder suggested the event she search for hadn’t occurred yet. He really had no choice but to follow his instincts and they told him to continue aiding Susanne Modeski, even though she’d lied to them to achieve her own goals.

“Secret forces within the government plan to test this gas on the American people right here in Baltimore!” Susanne explained, a little hysterically as she read the decoded document.

Byers listened to the rest with a sinking heart. He believed, completely and utterly. Scully warning, Susanne’s entry into his life, working with Langley and Frohike made a strange kind of sense. The moment Dana’s time line ceased to exist would occur in the warehouse. The FBI agent must follow them, looking for Susanne and be exposed to the gas. Scully wanted to stop her partner from the affects of anxiety and paranoia. Byers could only guess how it might influence his career.


	8. Chapter 8

“Mulder,” Scully turned them down yet another isle full of blue and white curtained stalls, “we’re still being followed.”

“I know,” he grimaced not impressed with his options. “We’ll have to split up.” Considering how to play this, mindful of Reggies words about protecting a civilian, Mulder came to a decision. “You distract him.”

“While you take him by surprise and attempt to get answers,” Scully allowed a small smile to grace her lips. _Three hours in my company, Mulder, and you’re ditching me already_. Deciding to play along with him, Dana pointed out the brightly marked door. “I’ll just go powder my nose. Meet you back here in five.”

Nodding, Mulder leant in close and grazed his mouth over her cheek _. I’m staying in character as her new husband,_ he attempted to convince his ego, realising he didn’t mind the thought of being part of a romantic couple with this tiny woman. Delighted by Scully’s shy grin, Mulder found his facial features displaying his high spirits. Once she disappeared down the passageway leading to the ladies’ room, he turned back to the closest stall, feigning interest in their wears. His attention still on the man who’d followed Scully into the corridor, Mulder surveyed him silently.

Scully, using her experience had scoped out the venue before meeting Byers and Mulder. She knew the lay out of the exhibition centre. This bathroom stretched between two hallways, with entries off both. Walking towards the bathroom door, she felt, rather than saw Mr Normal follow her. Allowing a small smile of victory, Scully understood he’d take up a vantage point enabling him to see her exit the brightly painted door and return to Mulder.

Exiting the bathroom from the other side of the room, Scully found her way to a staff only access area linking the two public passageways. Casually, she walked up behind Mr Normal. Making do with a lipstick, she shoved her ‘gun’ into his ribs. Displaying his professionalism, he didn’t move a muscle nor changed his stance at the threat.

“Eyes forward,” she spoke quietly, removing his weapon from the shoulder holster. “I don’t care why you’re following me or my partner. I just want to know if you work for the Cancer Smoking SOB.” The smile on his face answered Scully’s query. Knowing she wouldn’t get any more from him, she stated sarcastically, “that’s what I thought.”

A sixth sense forewarned Mulder to the movement behind his quarry. Instantly alert, he rushed towards the passageway. Using the butt of the Normal’s weapon, Scully pistol whipped him from behind. Tucking Normal’s gun into the waist band of her pants, Mulder realised what she’d done. He managed to catch the guy before he had a chance to hit the floor.

Shaking his head in amazement, Mulder asked in an astonished tone, “what did you do that for?”

About to slide Mr Normal’s body to the ground, Scully shook her head, indicating the dark staff access way. Supporting his weight between them, they found a dark, drank, unused cupboard to stash the man. Scully riffled through his pockets.

“No identification,” she stated, not expecting to find any. Coming up with a slip of paper, an egmatic smile curved the corners of her mouth. “I did find this.”

Holding the fragment out to Mulder, Scully looked jubilant. A single word printed on the scrap, inhalers. Looking from the paper fragment, his gaze asked how this connected with the Modeski case.

“I know where we’ll find Modeski and the reason why,” Scully stated emphatically. “I know where they’re going.” _I always have, I just needed an excuse to get you to take me there._ “On the outskirts of town, there’s a medical warehouse used to store bulky supplies for Baltimore General Hospital until there needed. We have to stop at the hospital first. I need to get some replacement inhalers.”

Like a jack rabbit, Scully took off after grabbing Mulder’s hand. They’d exited the centre before the agent fully comprehended her plan. “Where’s your car parked?” she demanded.

“Slow down,” Mulder stoped, his superior weight and height forcing the small dynamo’s forward motion to cease unexpectedly. He had to catch Scully before she fell into the pavement. “Explain to me what we are doing and why.”

His mind worked furiously to link the clues, Mulder came up with several theories, nothing that fitted. Understanding Dana Scully withheld information pertinent to this case, he needed to find out exactly what she knew. Feeling like a rookie field agent, not a feeling he enjoyed, Mulder understood his civilian partner to be intelligent and resourceful. She’d already proved that. Whatever she’d managed to dump them into, his instincts told him trouble would follow. The question of how to get her secrets, when she didn’t have FBI training, seemed imperative. Gathering his thoughts on how to make Scully enlighten him, she surprised him with her next comments. Once again, Mulder felt she’d read his mind and the connection between them sent an eerie shiver down his spine.

“Mulder,” she pleaded, “just trust me on this one. This is my world, science and medicine. I know what I’m doing and I can’t divulge everything to you. You understand that, working for the FBI.”

Nodding his reluctant agreement, Mulder lead Scully to his silver Taurus. Much of his work he wouldn’t want to share. Some he couldn’t due to his position. The rest, prevented by his oath of silence when he’d joined the FBI. Whoever assigned Dana Scully to work with him had chosen well. For a civilian, she had the instincts of a veteran agent. Mulder had to put it down to her military and medical training.

_No wonder the FBI wants her_ , Mulder realised, _she’d make a great field agent in no time._

Arriving at the car, Scully demanded the keys. Shaking his head, Mulder opened the passenger door and settled her inside before saying, “I know where the hospital is, Dana, maybe on the way you can explain some of this.”

“Modeski is working on a project for the Department of defence, but you already knew that from the FBI case file,” Scully had to slow her mental process down, carefully annunciating each word. She hated lying to Mulder, even by omission. This whole situation didn’t sit well with her sense of morality but she had a job to do. If she told him the truth, Dana might just give him the incentive to become a believer and her time here would be waisted.

_I have to believe I came back to save Mulder from himself_ , Scully reasoned, _if not, what is the point? If I live the same life over again, lose my father and sister, get cancer, the effect of my mental health would be devastating. What would be the point of a time slip, if I’m not supposed to make a lasting change? The appearance of Mr Normal and that black lunged SOB, I know how they’ll manipulate Mulder once he believes. Oh God, have I come back for a greater purpose than even I know about._

“Dana,” Mulder looked at her with concern, watching the shadows of every emotion cross her face.

“I’m fine,” Scully answered quickly, “just thinking. Mulder, I’m sorry. There are things about this case I want to tell you…”

“But you can’t,” he suggested easily, having already come to an inevitable conclusion.

“Yes,” Scully replied.

“Why,” Mulder’s enquiring mind forced the question. He knew, from the little he’d observed of this woman, she’d tell him enough to wet his appetite. Mulder’s abductive thinking filling in the gaping holes Scully left in her communications. His mind forced to assume what she wanted without really giving him all the information. From an intellectual stand point, she fascinated and matched him. He’d only come across on other person almost capable of that feat. Not an experience Mulder wanted to repeat.

“Mulder,” Scully rolled her eye’s, considering how to approach this.

“Tell me what you can,” Mulder’s intense hazel eyes bored into her in the faint hope of uncovering some little clue.

Letting out a monumental sigh, Scully couldn’t help feeling relieved that he’d dropped the subject. If she knew Mulder, and she did, he’d think about this before approaching the problem from a different perspective.

“It involves an aerosolised gas Modeski helped develop,” Scully stated.

“The inhalers,” Mulder’s mind connected the dots and the meaning behind the same word printed on Mr Normal’s note. “The experimental gas is in the inhalers. There stored in the warehouse.”

“Yes,” Scully agreed, quickly thinking of a cover story only to come up with the slither of a memory, “last week, we were warned of a bad batch of asthma inhalers. The side effects include anxiety and paranoia. When a person’s experiencing an attack, it would be very difficult to distinguish between the affect of the gas and the normal physiological response to respiratory distress.”

“You suggesting this might be human trials,” Mulder looked astounded. “You think Modeski’s attempting to stop it?”

“Wouldn’t you in the same situation,” Scully shot back, her face expressing her horror at the thought of experimenting on patients already struggling for breath. “We need to get to the hospital so I can collect safe inhalers in exchange then for the contaminated devices. That way we’ll have proof.”

Mulder stepped on the gas. His driving skills proved equal to those Scully expected of her partner. It took fifteen minutes to make it to the hospital parking lot.

“Over there,” Scully pointed to the doctors’ parking lot. Taking her permit out of her pocket, she displayed it on the dash of Mulder’s car. “Come on,” she encouraged, hurrying to the entry.

Memories of her days spent in this hospital flooded back. Scully had nursed Mulder back to health here several times over their association in this facility. Taking the quickest route, Scully scurried ahead of Mulder. 

“Dana,” the smooth sound from her past broke Scully’s concentration.

She groaned. This confrontation shouldn’t happen for another three months. Then again, if she’d been at her parents enjoying a family day as she should have been, Dana Scully would never know Daniel Waterson visited Baltimore General Hospital today.

“I don’t have time for this right now, Daniel,” Scully spoke tersely, continuing down the crowded passage towards the pharmacy.

“I’ve left her,” Daniel stated mournfully, his eyes bright with unshed tears. When Dana refused to stop, he placed a hand on her shoulder, swinging her around to face him. Sending Daniel a glare directed at his touch, he withdrew his limb. With a despondent expression he added, “I’ve left my wife.”

“You should have told me about your marriage from the beginning, Daniel,” Scully accused. “You knew damn well there wouldn’t have been any relationship between us if you’d told the truth.”

“I couldn’t,” he pleaded for understanding, “my home situation, it’s been so complicated.”

Rocking back onto one heal, Scully crossed her arms in a defensive gesture. “I guess keeping a wife and mistress separated can get rather complicated,” she spat with disgust. “Instead of telling me, I find out when I came to your office to meet you for lunch one day. You calmly sat at your desk and introduced me to your wife and daughter as thought nothing could possibly be wrong. What did you expect me to do, Daniel? Continue to live a lie when you knew about my religious convictions?”

“Dana,” Mulder enquired, coming to stand behind her, a possessive hand reaching for the spot at the base of Scully’s spine, “a friend of yours.”

“Daniel, let me uncomplicate the situation. Please let me introduce you to my husband,” Scully couldn’t have been happier with the forlorn expression in Daniels eyes, “Fox Mulder.”

“You’re married,” he stammered, switching his attention between the couple. Spying the gold band on her hand, Daniel’s mind began to work furiously. They’d only broken up six months ago, “but….”

“Unlike you, Daniel, I intend to keep my sacrad marriage vows,” the anger in Scully’s tone surprised her. She had loved Daniel with everything she had. She’d been **_in_** love with him. She’d made the biggest mistake of her life in trusting her heart to him. After all this time, years of her life, Dana hadn’t realised the extent of her hurt and betrayal by this man. Finally able to expunge her emotions, she recognized the ultimate stumbling block to forming any other meaningful relationship. “If you’ll excuse me, I have some medications I need to pick up for a patient. Then my husband and I have somewhere else to be.”

“Dana,” Daniel’s sombre tone mirrored the expression in his eyes, “I’m sorry. If I could do it all over again…..”

“I’d never have accepted an invitation to coffee that very first day,” Scully’s ice blue eyes board into him. “You took every belief I held dear and destroyed my faith in god, love and myself. You cannot begin to compensate for the damage you did to your family and me, Daniel.”

“Please say you don’t hate me,” he begged.

“I don’t,” all the fight left Scully as her shoulders sagged. “I pity you. You had everything, a loving wife, a doting daughter, a spectacular career and it still didn’t make you happy. What will, Daniel? I know I could never have made you happy. When the next young thing came along, would we have been complicated?”

Staring at her in defeat, Daniel Waterson watched Dana Scully walk away from him. Her husband at her side, his hand guided her, lending his support and strength while standing silently at her side. Mulder had allowed Dana to fight her own battle as Daniel never would. He appeared happy to stay quietly in the wings until she requested his input. Daniel found himself bereft. Dana Scully had found the kind of relationship he desired.

“Dana,” Mulder asked gently. The psychologist in him understanding the importance of the scene he witnessed.

“An indiscretion I corrected the moment I knew the truth,” Scully offered, adding with a sigh, “it took me two years to realise he had a wife.”

“I’m sorry,” he felt at a loss, not sure what to say.

“Don’t be,” Scully smiled, the sadness leaving her expression. “It became the biggest learning experience of my life. If I give my heart away again, it’ll be to someone worthy of it.”

“I understand,” Mulder commented, his eye’s glazing over.

“Have you been crushed by someone you love?” Scully asked, knowing how deeply Samantha’s abduction affected Mulder.

“My sister,” he wondered what impelled him to mention the most painful event in his life. Yet, once he started, Mulder couldn’t stop. The words tumbled out as they collected the inhalers from the pharmacy and returned to his car. He finally ran out of words half way to the warehouse.


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived at the warehouse, it looked abandoned. Darkness fell, overtaking the sinking sun on the drive from the hospital. Not a slither of light shone through the cracks in the rusted tin sheeting cladding. A lone van, parked haphazardly in the lot, the only sign someone might be inside the building. After Mulder cut the engine, silence greeted the two figures in the silver Taurus.

“Stay in the car, Dana,” Mulder unbuckled his seat belt and prepared to climb out. His instincts on high alert, Mulder knew, deep down, something big would go down in this warehouse.

“Mulder,” Scully sounded peeved at his by the book stance, her eyes rolling at his Machiavellian attitude, “army reservist, remember.”

“Then stay behind me and out of trouble,” Mulder could tell from the look in her eye, leaving her behind would be a major error in judgement. He’d underestimated Dana Scully once today, not an error he intended to make again.

After her assault on the man tailing them at the convention centre, Mulder quickly realised Dana Scully had a mind, and methods, of her own. She wouldn’t sit idly by while he made the arrest. The thought made him nervous. Unable to satisfactorily explain why he didn’t want anything to happen to her, Mulder knew he couldn’t allow Dana to get injured. Reggie’s words echoed in his mind, secondary to his real reason for wanting to keep her safe. His conscious refused to admit the growing attraction.

“Good choice,” Scully teased, in an attempt to defuse some of the tension mounting between them.

She knew how this would play out if Mulder entered the building alone. Scully couldn’t let that happen. Glad he gave in easily, she followed him. Finding an open side door, they looked at each other in the rising moon light. Reaching agreement, Mulder went first, weapon drawn and mind focused. The padlock had been cut clean through. A set of bolt cutters sat just inside the warehouse door. Immediately, they heard voices.

“This is how they plan on distributing the gas,” a feminine voice explained. It had to be Modeski. Mulder listened intently to judge the distance and direction. “It's asthma inhalers. This is their random test! Now I've got proof.”

Mulder realised Scully knew much more about this assignment than she’d told him. He’d given up asking, with the understanding she wouldn’t divulge any more than he needed to know in order to link the facts and make the connections she wanted. Giving him the clues, Modeski confirmed his current theory. For what ever reason, the FBI had this all wrong. Modeski’s intention, to stop the distribution of a gas she’d helped create, didn’t make sense. Still, Mulder had an arrest to make and he intended do his duty. He’d investigate these new facts with Modeski safely in custody. 

Directing Scully with hand gestures, Mulder lead the way around a pile of boxes. The height of the stack hiding their presence until Mulder stepped out into the dim light. Scully remained safely in his shadow, deliberately unseen. She didn’t want any of the future Gunmen giving away their previous association. The time to surprise Mulder would occur soon enough and she’d need that surprise to achieve her goal.

“Stay where you are,” Mulder shouted at the four people standing before him. Flashing his badge in one hand and carrying his weapon, carefully at his side in the other, he continued toward the group. “Federal Agent. Susanne Modeski, you are under arrest for the murders of four people at White Stone Army Base.”

Recognising two of the men, Mulder automatically brought his gun up. All three moved between him and his quarry, protecting the woman. Taking a step towards them but turning sideways so Mulder could ensure Dana’s safety, shock covered his expression.

“Lower you weapon, Mulder,” Scully demanded from directly behind him. She’d already drawn the gun from the waist band of her jeans and removed the safety. It sounded overly loud in the quiet, echoing warehouse. Directing the barrel at Mulder, she demanded, “I’m not going to ask you again Mulder, lower your weapon.”

A memory of the time she shot him in the shoulder entered her mind. It might have been years ago, in her time, but Scully still felt the sickening horror. This scene reminded her of the confrontation with Krycheck outside Mulder’s apartment building. Scully hopped this time Mulder would be smart enough to heed the warning in her tone and body language.

Without his lack of trust and paranoia, Mulder lowered his weapon to his side once again. Playing by the FBI rules, the fight left him. The look of desolation and betrayal at being so deceived showed, forcing him to ask, “Why.”

“She didn't do it!” Byers join in the conversation. Recognizing Dana Scully as the person behind the federal agent, he moved to hold up the asthma inhaler as proof. He knew this moment to be the one she wanted to change. Not knowing the exact event which would cause her time line to diverge, Byers would do anything to stop them being exposed to the gas contained within the inhalers.

“She's innocent,” Frohike exclaimed at the same time.

“I believe you,” Scully declared into the sudden silence. “That’s why I’m here.”

Taking the weapon out of Mulder’s limp hand, Scully tucked his gun into the waist band of her pants. Waving the revolver to her right, Scully ordered, “step away from the consignment please Mulder.” Directing him, she pointed to the open box. “You too Byers, Frohike. I don’t want anyone exposed to that gas.”

Mulder eyes watched her every movement, attempting to decide how to play this situation. Stepping into the area Dana requested, he knew she held the only weapon and therefore the balance of power. The way she held the gun and his previous experience with this little spitfire ensured she knew both how and when to use it appropriately.

“There’s more going on here than you suspect, Mulder,” Sully returned his frank gaze, understanding he wanted to get into her mind and understand why she’d betrayed him. Making her expression as neutral as possible, she continued in a soft tone, “I know I’m asking a lot right now, but trust me. I told you earlier this evening, this is my world, science, and medicine. I know you don’t understand, but this is what I’ve been sent here to do.”

Scully could tell he wanted to believe, to trust her, but she’d pushed his by the book attitude as far as she could. Attempting to make him believe, to understand might alienate him beyond her ability to ever build a trusting relationship between them. Brushing past Mulder, Dana offered him tight smile. Walking directly to Modeski, weapon still drawn, she ordered, “exchange these inhalers for the doctored version,” as Scully took the three new boxes she checked out of the pharmacy half an hour ago from her bag.

“Why are you helping me?” Modeski asked, astonishment covering her features.

“You need proof if your story’s to be believed,” Scully answered easily, her pleading look telling the other woman they didn’t have much time. They made the switch, repackaging the blue plastic tubes into their boxes. Modeski then took them over to the cardboard container. Scully helped make the cut carton look like it’d been damaged in transit.

“I need you to listen to me,” Scully turned her attention to the three Gunman while she and Modeski worked, “you need to protect this woman with you lives. She has information that will become invaluable to you in the future.”

Byers reacted first, “what do you want us to do?” He’d seen too much to doubt Dana Scully’s word or intention. If any good would come from this, he needed to do exactly as she said.

“You now have proof, and they won’t detect the missing merchandise until it’s too late,” Scully kept her attention focused on Byers. As the strongest link, she needed to convince him. “If you go to the media and tell your story, it’ll never be heard. Susanne, you know they control it. No one will believe you, even with these,” Scully held up one of the blue plastic tubes in her hand, “they’ll find every excuse under the sun not to print your story.”

“How am I suppose to get this information out to the public,” Modeski asked, astounded someone else understood her plight.

“I don’t know. Write an award-winning science fiction novel and sell the rights to a movie company,” Scully suggested, her eyes finally meeting Mulder’s. He hadn’t moved a muscle, watching the events unfolding before him. Only through the years of association between them did Scully see his shock. This scene challenged his every concept with each new piece of information gathering in his mind. “You’ll reach more people that way. When you’re a best-selling author, you can produce your proof. People will believe you then. Better, they won’t be able to make such a public figure disappear.”

In the distance foot steps could be heard rapidly approaching their location. Modeski pulled a weapon from the depths of her hand bag and pointed it towards the advancing figures. Scully identified the men on site and from the look on Modeski’s face, she also knew them. The two men hadn’t expected trouble. On seeing the group, they reached for their revolvers. Scully had to stop the words “Federal Agent” exiting her mouth before she reacted by letting off two very accurate rounds. Those words would give away her secret. Mulder’s hazel eye’s saw too much she’d be hard placed to explain. Shouting those words, he’d know Scully lied about the level of her FBI training. 

“You have to go NOW,” Scully ordered, wiping her prints from Mr Normal’s gun. Dropping it onto the hard-concrete floor, Dana noticed the serial number and other identifying marks had been removed.

Waiting until the Gunmen and Modeski moved, Scully grabbed Mulder’s hand and pulled him towards the door they’d used to enter the building. At first he resisted, until she looked back over her shoulder with a panicked expression. He heard the truck pulling up to the loading dock on the opposite side of the building. Realizing how this would look if they were caught, Mulder obeyed Scully’s silent dictate. The look in his eye demanded an explanation and soon.

Modeski and the Gunmen overtook them in the race to the exit. Byers picked up the bolt cutters, ensuring no evidence tied him to the crime scene. Leaving the door open, they scrambled into the haphazardly parked van before gunning the engine. Tires screeching, they disappeared into the night without the aid of headlights. Scully watched the retreating tail lights, safe in the knowledge they gotten away without incident.

“Dana,” Mulder hissed.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Handing his weapon back, Scully took an instant to attempt the silent communication they shared so successfully in the future. When he returned her unspoken plea to get out of here first with a slight nod, Dana let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Re-holstering his revolver, his confused hazel eyes didn’t quite believe the events he’d just witnessed.

Behind them, Scully heard a voice from her past. One she’d never forget. X’s dulcet tone demanded, “sanitize it.” Taking her que, she pushed Mulder through the exit and freedom. They made his car without incident. Watching the events unfolding, Dana made sure they hadn’t been followed as Mulder steered the vehicle into a nearby ally.

“Mulder,” Scully started, unsure what to say and how to start this conversation she knew they had to have.

“No more BS and double talk,” he demanded, glaring at her as though he could force the truth from her. “You’ve given me just enough to connect the dots in a way my mind will understand and accept but it’s not the whole truth.”

His degree in psychology finally becoming useful, Mulder had time to analyse Dana’s behaviour over the last seven hours while watching the events in the warehouse unfold. So much didn’t make sense. Dr Dana Scully, so far, had answers to all his questions, allowing him to assume the answers. They’d seemed believable in the context. Taken together, Dana Scully was much more than she appeared. She knew too much, reacted too easily, inferred too accurately and knew him too well for her information to be gained from a file.

“I can’t tell you the whole truth, Mulder, even if I wanted to,” Scully returned, her fear this moment might spell the end of their association making her voice sharper than she’d intended. “In this life, some things will forever remain a mystery.”

“What if that’s not good enough?” Mulder returned. “How can I work with someone who keeps information from me? How can I trust you completely?”

“Maybe you can’t,” Scully uttered the words so quietly he almost didn’t catch them.

At the look of incredulity on his face, Scully broke into a laugh. _If only you knew, if only you could appreciate the irony of that statement_ , she felt the amusement take over. After the pressure of today, of stopping Mulder from a visit to a psychiatry ward, of seeing and talking to her dead sister and father, of finally stepping out of the bonds Daniel had bound her with, Scully needed the release. Tears sprang to her eyes. Not tears of sadness, just relief and happiness. It might be short lived, but for the moment, Dana Scully allowed the feeling to wash over her, too sooth her.

“I don’t see what’s so funny,” Mulder frowned. He watched the changing expressions flitter across her face, unable to understand them.

“No,” Scully retorted, finally able to stop her laughter, dulling it to a melancholy smile, “no, I guess you don’t.”

They sat in silence, eye’s directed forward. The atmosphere in the car taught with friction towards and awareness of the other. Words failed both partners while the intimacy of their situation surrounded them. They observed the clean up operation without comment, each lost in their private thoughts. The vantage point didn’t allow a view of the manoeuvres occurring inside the warehouse. After ten minutes, the convoy pulled out.

“Care to tell me what just happened,” Mulder asked sarcastically, not expecting an answer.

Handing Mulder the inhaler, Scully opened her mouth, not sure what to tell him, when his cell phone rang.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of Unusual Suspects now complete, this universe slips into another future for Mulder and Scully, but you would have realised that by now. Family drama ahead, before we get into the crime fic. Then, I'm afraid it will be angst and intrigue.

“Mulder,” he barked into the receiver, annoyed at the timing of this interruption.

“Mulder, its Reggie,” his superior sounded confused, “is Dr Scully still with you?”

“Yes,” he returned, looking at the diminutive woman in the passenger's seat, “she's sitting beside me.”

“I've just had my ass chewed,” Reggie paused to let that sink in, “because I contacted Section Chief Blevins in regard to the changed in the partner assigned to you.”

“Sir,” Mulder communicated so much with the single word. _This just gets weirder and weirder_ , he thought, _what does Reggie's ultimate superior have to do with Dana and my new partner?_

“Okay, I get it,” Reggie picked up on his hint, “you can't say much. So, let me do the talking and I'll tell you what I know. Daughter of a Navy Captain, both brothers in the services, she's been a reservist from the age of eighteen with an exemplary record, obtaining a Military scholarship for her undergraduate schooling. She attended University of Maryland, obtaining a degree in Physics with honours. While in Medical School at North Western the FBI recruited her. She graduated third in her class with offers from several hospitals. Dr Scully currently works at Baltimore General, to be closer to her family. She's due to commence training at Quantico in October next year. Only one serious previous relationship with her married college professor, ended six months ago in a spectacular public argument when she discovered his duplicity.”

“Nothing new,” Mulder interrupted, chancing a peek at Dana. She attempted to ignore him. Unless she stepped out of the car, giving him privacy to complete this call, Scully couldn't help overhear Mulder's side of the conversation.

“I gathered from what Blevins didn't say,” once again Reggie paused, as though he didn't want to divulge too much but felt impelled too, “she's had more training than her dossier shows.”

“I've seen proof,” Mulder broke in sardonically. He considered Dana's ease with a weapon and the two bodies she left in the warehouse without a second glance. That took some training and even more experience to cope mental. So far, she hadn't displayed any regret at her actions.

“Okay,” Reggie took time to mull over the information, intending to get the details next time he met with Mulder. “I've been instructed not to ask any more questions, just consider Dr Scully on the FBI payroll. Arrangements have been made for Diana's name to come off your counterfeit marriage certificate, apartment lease and any other documents pertaining to the University case. I'll have them ready for you to collect tomorrow.”

“Blevins believes Dana's position as a recently graduated doctor and new intern at the campus hospital will fulfil our requirements better than using a thirty-year-old playing the same part,” Reggie's tone dismissed this idea completely. “You're to take up your teaching post on Monday and move into the apartment tomorrow with your new wife. You've been given authority to debrief Dr Scully on her assignment.”

“Reggie,” looking at the woman beside him, Mulder wondered how she'd take this news when she emphatically denied the possibility of continuing a professional association after this case. “I need to talk to you about that,” Mulder stated, capturing Scully's blue gaze. “Dana's come up with a lead which I believe will snare our perpetrator. This undercover assignment…”

“You told a civilian about an ongoing investigation?” Reggie could have been knocked over by a stiff breeze. Mulder, being one of his best operatives and playing by the book didn't normally cause Reggie to worry. “Are you crazy, Mulder?”

“I got played,” he stated, hazel eye's boring into Scully. “Seems I'm not the only profiler you're going to be dealing with in the future.”

Mulder saw the exact moment Scully understood the implications of the conversation. Until that point, she been embarrassed, twin patches of red staining her pale cheeks. Obviously, she didn't like her private life being discussed. Now, all colour drained from her face at the realisation she'd be sharing that life with Mulder for the immediate future.

“Now, I'd like a word with Dr Scully,” Reggie had a tone in his voice Mulder knew only to well. It spelt danger for anyone unlucky enough to be on the receiving end. He didn't envy Dana, but didn't mind listening in to the conversation. She caused him enough grief today and he couldn't help taking a little revenge at her dressing down.

Turning towards Scully, Mulder handed her the phone with a mocking smile, “Reggie Purdue.”

“Hello, Sir,” Scully said, attempting to hide the edge to her voice.

 _This is it_ , she realised, _the moment where it all falls apart and my duplicity is realised._ With years of FBI training behind her, and a well-developed sense of self preservation, thanks to Mulder's escapades on the X-files, Scully decided to let Reggie do the talking. When she'd gathered enough information, maybe she'd managed to find a way to satisfy everyone's curiosity with out telling the entire truth.

“Dr Scully, I believe you were assigned to Agent Mulder as a civilian to aid him in the Modeski Case,” Reggie couldn't keep the bewilderment from his tone. He didn't sound happy about being left out of the loop and obviously blamed Dr Scully for the oversight.

Playing her cards close to her chest, Scully answered, “Yes, Sir.”

“Care to inform me who gave you this assignment,” Reggie asked sharply. He wanted answers but realised she been too well trained to gain them this easily.

“I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say,” Scully closed her eyes. _This is it, every thing I've achieved tonight is about to be unravelled…_..

“As your file is sealed,” Reggie's tone bespoke his anger and lack of insight into an operative under his direct supervision, “I've been unable to access who authorised the removal of a trusted agent, your temporary assignment to my best operative or the ulterior motive for the Modeski case.”

“There is a reason for that, Sir,” Scully concealed her surprise. Briefly she wondered who'd arranged her cover story, but her mind needed to stay on the conversation.

“I'd like to see you and Agent Mulder immediately,” Reggie's annoyance communicated itself clearly down the phone line, “so we can clear up a few questions. However, your patron at the FBI has expressly forbid me from making further enquiries about your past and the level of proficiency we should expect. As I like my position, I'm not about to countermand a Section Chief.”

“Sir,” Scully answered in her best professional tone, wondering how this tied in with the events of today. Then she remembered S.C. Blevins and the payoffs from the pharmaceutical company with links to Cancerman and the Syndicate. Suddenly the puzzle pieces fell into place. Even before Mulder discovered the X-files, The Cigarette Smoking Man had attempted to control his life. Fowley, their relationship, brought about by living together undercover for a year, Mr Normal's surveillance today and finally Mulder's exposure to the gas, they'd all been carefully conscripted acts. Modeski hadn't been the target, just an incidental player.

_This is just the beginning of my new life and suddenly I've been cast in the role of the believer, here to protect Mulder from events he has no knowledge of_ , Scully came to the blinding realisation, _they used me before, abducting me to control Mulder, orchestrating our working relationship, bending it to their will. Uncovering that file last night wasn't an accident, its fate or the hand of God. If I had doubts about turning time back nine years, this new information has completely erased them. The only way I can limit the effect on Mulder's future is with him. I have to make this work. I have to be at his side to negate the effects of forces beyond his awareness or control._

“I don't know who or what you're protecting Dr Scully, but let me give you some advice,” Reggie growled, his affection for Mulder obvious. “I suggest you come clean with Agent Mulder. He's the best damn profiler the Bureau's seen since its inception. What ever you're hiding, he'll find out on your next assignment together. You won't be able to escape his mind easily from inside a marriage.”

“I'm very aware of that, Sir,” Scully answered neutrally, finally comprehending the enormity of the task before her. Suddenly she couldn't help it, Scully added, “my only intention, the entire reason for taking this assignment is to keep your agent safe.” Pausing, biting the inside of her lip, she felt impelled to add, “Sir, if I may be so bold,” closing her eyes, Scully had to get this off her chest, “I'd be investigating the background of Agent Diana Fowley. If I may say so, she may not be all she seems.”

“Meaning what exactly,” Reggie demanded, disliking the implications.

“Maybe there's a very good reason the substitution needed to be made, and it has nothing to do with this case specifically,” Scully suggested with determination. “If your enquiries in regard to my predecessor prove fruitful, you may uncover the reason for the change.”

Reggie grunted, his mind working on that kernel. Scully handed the phone back to her partner, saying, “we need talk.”

Mulder couldn't agree more. However, he had work to do now the Modeski case had come to an end. No paper work would ever be submitted, but he had every intention of confronting Dana Scully and finding out the truth.

“Reggie,” Mulder spoke in the hope of catching his superior before he cut the connection.

“Yeah,” Reggie sighed despairingly, still unsure what to make of this situation. Strange didn't begin to describe it.

Feeling just as drained by the events of tonight, Mulder said, “the Modeski tip off's a bust. We located several people who identified her at the convention centre. We followed a lead and have staked out a warehouse near the Baltimore-Washington International Airport.”

“I know,” Reggie sighed, just as confused by the sudden change in the woman's wanted status. “I just got word that Modeski is no longer sought in relation to those terrorist alligations. No explanation or excuse. What I'd like to know is how your new partner is involved. She knows more than she's telling.”

“I'm not sure I can shed any light on that, Sir,” Mulder returned wondering why he protected Scully with everything he'd witnessed today.

“I guess you and Dana can stand down and start preparing for your next assignment,” Reggie agreed.

“After we've sorted out our on campus living arrangements,” Mulder informed his boss, “I'll bring Dana to your house tomorrow.”

“Fine, I'll have Raelene organise lunch. She can run interference with Dr Scully for a while so we can debrief,” he agreed understanding Mulder needed to talk to him privately, “but I sware, Mulder, if I have to cope with two of the Bureau's most talented, rising stars, I'll be forced to retire to a psychiatric ward,” Reggie complained, pinching the bridge of his nose. The tension headache that'd been threatening since he'd been chewed out for mentioning Dr Dana Scully suddenly hit. “I haven't met her yet, but she's already caused me enough trouble.”

“Reggie,” Mulder use of sarcasm indicated his confused emotions, “you're not alone.”

The sound of Reggie's laughter stopped with the Mulder ending the call.

“You wanted to talk,” he stated, turning his body towards Dana with a menacing gaze, “so talk.”

Nodding, Scully stared blankly at her lap. Folding her arms across her chest protectively, Dana shied away from the conversation she needed to have. A monumental sigh escaped as she slowly exhaled. These actions gave her time to rationalise.

Muttering an obscenity under his breath, Mulder unbuckled his belt. Reaching across the car he grabbed Scully's chin with more force than he intended. Yanking her head up and around to face him, Mulder's eyes blazed with anger. “Enough,” he roared, the emotion in his voice indicating his short fuse, “I want the truth, not the crumbs you're feeding me. You killed two men in that warehouse and walked away without a second look. Like hell you haven't had professional training.”

“I've been exposed to them and others just like them before,” Scully found the truth spilling before she managed to filter it, just as Mulder had intended with his rage. “If you know who they worked for, what they represented, you'd applaud me. Modeski's part in all this is incidental to the real goal.”

“What goal,” Mulder asked, his anger abated by her words as his curiosity took over.

“You,” Scully managed to get out past the lump occluding her throat. “The target tonight was you, Mulder. My job, my entire reason for being on this case was to protect you from exposure to that gas.”

“Me,” astounded, Mulder attempted to see the truth in Scully's clear blue eyes. See it he did and this confused him more than any other aspect of tonight.

“For this to have any chance of working,” Scully swallowed hard considering the long-term ramifications of her decision, “my parents and family need to believe we're married. The university case, it's the perfect cover. I get to protect you from…”

Picking up on her words, Mulder once again turned his angry gaze on her.

“What exactly are you supposed to protect me from, Dana?”

“I don't know how to answer that,” she met his enquiring glare with a confused look, “because the future hasn't been written yet.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chancing a glance at her watch, Scully noticed the time. At almost nine pm, she considered what they should do from here. Mulder had moved into his Alexandria apartment upon joining the bureau. Dana didn’t want to go there. She didn’t think much would have changed in the intervening years. In the end, Mulder’s apartment held too many memories.

After her emotional out burst last week while handing The Arcadia rings back, Mulder had taken Scully back to his home. With the intimacy of their working relationship, not to mention the same amount of sexual tension, the dam broke. They made love for the first time on his couch before moving to the bedroom. They explored the boundaries of their new partnership thoroughly during the weekend that followed. Every night since, they’d spent together, usually at Scully’s more comfortable home. Tonight, she’d have to do without him in her bed. Dana already missed his strong arms encircling her waist as they spooned together.

“Mulder,” it came out husky, embarrassing Scully. The recollection of the intimacy they shared still fresh in her memory, she tried to pull away but his superior strength held her chin in his grip, their gazes locked.

“What were you thinking about, Dana,” Mulder’s eyes turned smoky with desire. He’d been aroused by what his just witnessed. Dana felt it. Mulder saw the answering awareness enter her blue orbs.

“Mulder,” she tried again, controlling her tone this time, “do you believe in Fate or Free Will?”

Confused by the sudden change in topic, he regarded the woman whose chin he still clutched tightly. “In regard to what,” he whispered not wanting to break the sudden intimate atmosphere enveloping them. The intensity of his emotions caught him off guard. He could no longer deny the powerful attraction he felt towards her.

“Life,” she stated so emphatically, he dropped his hand and laughed. Not a happy sound, the high-pitched noise displayed emotional immaturity, embarrassment and a subtitle lack of self assuredness. The single word had destroyed the moment, cutting through the tension like a knife.

“Well,” Mulder used sarcasm to hide how flustered he felt. This conversation turned the corner into dangerous territory. Dana held back so much, gave him so little and yet attracted him beyond anything he experienced. She’d managed to get under his skin from the first moment they met. He’d have to work and live with her in a professional capacity for who knew how long. The thought pleased and frightened him. While he’d been given the opportunity to know her better, if the current atmosphere were any indication, they end up in flames with very little provocation. That, he knew, could end up in only one result.

“That’s the sixty-four-thousand-dollar question,” he finally managed, swallowing hard at the mental images flitting through his mind.

“We may only have met a few hours ago in this time line,” Scully announced, deciding to stop lying, even by omission, “but I’ve known you. In another life, we’ve been friends, colleagues and lovers.”

Eyeing her suspiciously, Mulder concluded that Dr Dana Scully believed the words she spoke even if he found completely and utterly irrational and implausible. “You believe in soul mates, Dana,” he asked incredulously, “you believe you and I are soul mates, destine to meet over and over throughout time.”

“Let’s just say I’ve been convinced by circumstance,” a slight smile lifted the corners of her lips as she removed her gaze from his. Embarrassed by her outburst, Scully felt impelled to add, “I’m not usually one for whimsy.” Taking a deep breath, she closed her eye’s attempting to turn her thoughts into words. “I don’t believe. At least I didn’t, until I met you once again, in this life.”

“Again?” Mulder asked sceptically, his professional training attempting to understand her thoughts, giving him a better insight into mind of Dr Dana Scully, “have we met before or are you speaking metaphorically?”

“We’ve met, just not in this life time,” Scully repeated, opening her blue eyes and forcing her gaze deeply into Mulder’s hazel orbs. She needed to communicate so much without words. Dana hoped their ability to converse with only a glance still held true. “There’s something between us I can’t explain. I’ve never been able to explain. A trusting bond beyond friends and lovers. As a rational scientist I’ve never wanted to explore the cause in case I found a truth I can’t clarify with logic. Yet, I find myself here, with you, before the life we had together.”

“I don’t understand,” the quizzical look betrayed Mulder’s uncertainty.

“I’m not sure I do either,” Scully responded, doubting everything that occurred today. “I’m not sure I’m suppose too.” Touching the cross at her throat, taking the cool gold between her thumb and forefinger, a shy smile engulfed her features. “I’ve always believed in God. My faith has been tested over and over again. I’ve lost it for a while, only to find it once again. I have to believe all this is occurring for a reason. Call it fate or the hand of God or a test of faith, whichever, my only goal in returning to this point is to be here for you. To protect you in any way I can.”

Mulder started the car. Unsure where he wanted to go, his mind attempted to integrate Dana’s words and actions. Building a profile in his mind, too many events just didn’t add up. Dana Scully could almost be two separate people. The one she wanted to display publicly and the individual she’d finally displayed. This dichotomy intrigued him in light of her conviction that she’d travel from the future, returning to protect him.

Without rational thought, Mulder turned the car towards the I-95 and Washington. He wanted, needed to think. Reaching over to the bag of seeds in the middle consol, he popped a husk into his mouth. Winding down the window, Mulder spat the covering into the empty night, chewing mechanically. It helped his thought processes.

“I don’t want to go to your apartment, Mulder,” Scully broke the silence, staring out the window at the buildings flashing by. “It holds to many memories for me.”

“What memories,” brought back to the present, Mulder had to wonder how Dana knew he’d decided to go home when the thought hadn’t completely coalesced in his mind.

“That’s the thing about a time slip,” she muttered mournfully, continuing to stare at anything but him, “I can’t tell you what happens in the future because tonight, by my actions, I’ve changed it. We’re on a different branch of the time/space continuum now. What happened to me before might not occur in this life time.”

“Where do you want to go?” he asked, considering her statement. _If we knew each other in the future, it would explain so much about today_.

“Home,” a mournful tone accompanied her sad smile as she turned haunted eyes on him, “but that’s not possible. I don’t have my apartment here, at least not for years. It’s so strange, this familiarity without substance. I know so much yet I can’t use it.” Heaving yet another melancholy sigh, Scully decided, “I guess you should drop me off at my parents in Annapolis. It’s where I remember staying when I’m not on duty at the hospital.”

“Dana,” feeling stupid for asking, Mulder took a deep breath and forced the words out past the disbelief clouding his mind, “you really think you’re from the future, my future?”

“Our future, Mulder,” she turned to look at him, attempting to establish their mental link. Scully knew she failed and felt impelled to fill in some blanks for Mulder. “I joined the FBI against my parents’ wishes, completed my training and worked at Quantico until I became assigned to you. We’ve worked together as partners at the FBI for almost seven years. Last week, after a case, our relationship changed.”

“We became involved,” Mulder stated, understanding the emotions that flittered across Dana’s face. She regretted the loss of her closest friend and lover. More, she’d been a professional woman in the prime of her life. Now, she’d returned to an inexperienced junior doctor still living under her parent’s roof.

“Yes, you’ve been living at my apartment since,” a long, low sigh expressed her regret.

“Against regulations,” Mulder commented with surprise.

“Tonight, you should have been exposed to the gas,” Scully started, carefully monitoring his response. “You ended up in five-point restraints for three days. No one realised the effects of the compound would be permanent. You suffered ongoing anxiety and paranoia because of it. When we met, you didn’t want a partner and you sure didn’t trust me.”

“You’re telling me, I no longer played by the book,” astounded, Mulder found it hard to believe.

“Occasionally,” that brought a smile to Scully’s features, “when it suited your purpose, but not often.”

“You were sent to reign me in,” Mulder had seen enough of the way Dana Scully operated to know she’d be a by the book operative. “I must have been hell to work with.”

“You had your moments,” she confessed.

“We didn’t work on violent crimes, did we?” asked Mulder, his mind working furiously to make the connections. As more of her story emerged, it began to sound plausible.

“No,” Scully announced, “we worked a two-person division created by the events that didn’t happen tonight. If I’ve been sent back to change an aspect of your life and protect you from the future I’ve come from, then there are some things I know that you never should.” 

They fell into silence once again as Mulder mulled over this new information. Turning the car towards Annapolis, he didn’t want to let Dana go. In fact, he couldn’t. She captivated him, her story fascinated Mulder even more. For all intense and purpose, they were now married and moving into their new apartment tomorrow before starting a new assignment. He’d have time to make a proper analyse of the situation over the coming months. If Dana told him some elaborate story, Mulder would find away to make Scully contradict herself.

“Have you told your family about this,” the question escaped as Mulder considered the ramifications for Dana. Still finding this almost impossible idea of time travel, he needed to play along for the moment, until his mind worked out a way to accept her tale.

“My mother and sister know something about my future life,” Scully explained. “Missy’s a believer in the spiritual and paranormal. She saw the difference in my aura the moment I woke up.” Taking in a deep breath to calm her mind, Dana decided tell Mulder about last night. “You and I left the office after I found the file on Modeski. We discussed it before going to bed. This morning I woke up nine years in my past. Two years before I met you. Missy, my sister, died four years ago, murdered in my apartment after being mistaken for me.”

“Dana,” Mulder sympathised. They talked about Samantha. As much as he didn’t want to, Mulder sensed Dana’s pain.

“We’ve both lost so much in that other life,” Scully couldn’t let the threatening tears fall. “In this time, my sister and both our fathers are still alive. Your mother hasn’t suffered a stroke. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow morning, even if it means you’re still in my bed, still with me, if I lose the chance to have more time with my family.”

Feeling overwhelmed by the emotions Dana extruded, Mulder sarcastically commented, “well, were going to be living together until this new case is solved. Maybe all your wishes have come true.”

“Oh, God, Mulder,” she couldn’t help the smile playing at the corners of her lips even if the overwhelming sadness still enveloped her. “You’re the same person in so many ways. You’ve always done that, covered your deepest feelings and confusion with irony or sarcasm when someone touches a nerve or gets to close to you emotionally. It’s one of the reason’s I fell in love with you.”

“Dana,” he uttered nervously, Mulder’s panic face firmly in place.

“That’s another one,” breaking the tension with a thousand-watt smile, Scully chuckled. Capturing his gaze, for the first time, Dana felt that instant, non-verbal communication she’d relied on for so long. She witnessed the confusion, followed quickly by understanding. “We’ve always done that too,” she whispered before they fell into a comfortable silence once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Jorge Alverez watched the last stragglers leave the convention centre. Tonight, being Saturday, the Computer and Electronics Expo closed late for all those computer geeks who had noting better to do on the weekend. It meant he couldn’t start his cleaning round until after eight. Still, he had a job, unlike many illegals. It paid well and the boss didn’t care where he came from or how he got to America. Jorge intended to keep his janitorial position so he didn’t complain.

“Es tempo de trabajar,” he muttered under his breath. _It’s time to work_.

Retracing his steps down the lonely hall, Jorge entered the staff access hallway. He’d start with the ladies bathroom on the south side of the centre and then move onto the men’s across the hall. Finding his supplies, he ambled towards the ablution block. An hour later, he returned the cart to its cupboard, the restrooms clean.

Well ahead of time, he’d finish early if he kept up this pace. Another half hour and he’d be able to start the restrooms on the other side of the complex. A smile on his face, Jorge opened the broom closet. Reaching in, he turned on the light and grasped his mop and bucket in his left hand. 

‘Dios mio!’ Jorge Alverez made the sign of the cross and rased his hands in a gesture of prayer after dropping his equipment.

Mr Normal’s body slumped forward. Blood caked the back of his head on the right side. Watching closely, Jorge realised the man’s rib cage moved slowly in and out. No stranger to death, Alverez knew the man needed medical attention. He also knew he couldn’t be caught or they’d ship him back to Guatemala.

Managing to find an employee who spoke better English, and had a green card, they made the 911 call. Disappearing with the intention of finishing his job, Jorge couldn’t be found when the police arrived to question the witnesses.

“What do you make of this, Ted,” the attending police officer asked his partner. They watched the paramedics load Normal’s body into the ambulance.

“Looks like a robbery gone wrong,” Ted answered, uninterested. They had three other crime scenes to evaluate before finishing their shift. “They probably took his wallet and revolver. Though why the victim carried a concealed weapon is anyone’s guess. If we get lucky, maybe we’ll find out when he wakes up.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Nick replied.

“You got another idea?” enquired Ted.

“Just a feeling,” Nick supplied, “something hanky about this. Maybe a Mob hit or something. I just get the feeling he’s not going to make it and this’ll end up an unsolved.”

Mr Normal, given the appropriate medical care should have survived his ordeal. Yet his life hung in the balance and ended later that night. No one questioned the young doctor entering his room at Baltimore General. The syringe full of potassium didn’t appear on any medical chart. The excess of electrolyte sent Normal’s heart into tachycardia resulting in death less than a minute later. The increased level showed in the blood work at his autopsy, allowing his death to be ruled accidental due most probably to hospital error.

Three days later all the forensic evidence disappeared from the Baltimore Police Departments lab before being examined. This caused the case to be placed on the back burner due to a lack of evidence and new leads. By the end of the week, the file would cease to exist. Nick and Ted, swamped with new and never-ending cases, had forgotten about the man at the computer expo. He became just another statistic, John Doe D45287G.

At about the same hour Normal fell out of the broom closet, X’s crew began to sanitise the warehouse. They discovered two operatives and a handgun. Demanding the weapon discarded on the floor, X walked over to the bodies sprawled on the concert floor. He examined their wounds and concluded the gun in his grip caused the injuries he observed. He’d assigned this weapon to one of his most trusted operatives and understood the implications. If Normal hadn’t died when his weapon had been taken, he soon would.

The first individual they found dead, shot through the heart. His death had been quick and painless. The second survived long enough to give X the answers he sought.

“Modeski, protected,” he whispered, “Mulder…here. Partner…gun…gone. Not…exposed.’

X sanitised the situation, finishing the job the bullet to the chest didn’t. He now had proof Mulder had been in the warehouse. He watched impassively as his crew taped the merchandise in plastic and loaded it into the truck. Observing the bodies zipped into black, leak proof bags, he considered his next move. Taking a final analysis of the site, he nodded his approval. The men under his command moved out. They didn’t need him breathing down their necks to complete their assignment. He had enough to accomplish before the sun rose.

Once safely in his car, X picked up the phone. “It’s done,” he supplied, “the merchandise is on route.”

“All went as expected,” the voice demanded, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

“Exposure has been non-existent as requested. Plausible deniability is in force. All has been accounted for,” X reported.

“Mulder,” Cancerman enquired.

“Sighted but not exposed,” X replied. “Modeski escaped. Our net is cast. Once she attempts to disseminate information, her return to Whitestone is assured.”

“Good, then all goes to plan,” The Smoking Man let his pleasure infuse his tone.

“My operative assigned to Mulder has been compromised,” X informed. “His weapon has been discharged twice with fatal consequences.”

“By whom,” Cancerman considered this new information.

“The source hasn’t been identified. I’m making enquires as to the current location of my operative,” X stated. “Answers will be forthcoming.” 

“Unnecessary,” the gravelly voice informed him. “Mulder has been joined by a female civilian assigned by the Bureau. She’s currently an unknown quantity.”

“Am I to assume she’s capable of this?” X asked, surprise escaped his tight control.

“Assume nothing, and deny everything,” Cancerman answered. He had yet to discover further details about Dr Dana Scully. The woman intrigued him. So far, she’d proved a worthy adversary. Whatever training she’d received could not be substantiated. Her identity had stood rigorous exploration. She seemed to be exactly who she appeared to be. To protect Mulder against him, she couldn’t be. The depth of her knowledge needed to be assessed. “Your operative contacted me earlier. If he’s been compromised by this woman as he believes, no complications can be left. We are incapable of verifying the true identity of Mulder’s new partner. She’s been well schooled and maybe of assistance in the future. For the moment, arrangements have been made to keep her close.”

He’d been dismissed. Hanging up the phone, X understood his instructions. He’d keep a close eye on Mulder and his new partner while investigating her. A dossier would await his perusal, slipped under his door, giving him all the current information on the woman. One of X’s teams had worked over Mulder’s new apartment this afternoon. Auditory and motion surveillance equipment installed and monitored around the clock. Mulder’s new office on campus bugged. After studding the file, X would make the appropriate arrangements to keep very close tabs on Mulder’s new partner. If she proved to be responsible for the bodies he’d cleaned up and the disappearance of Normal, X’s level of concern would increase proportionally. For now, he needed to concentrate on the job at hand. Starting the car, he drove into the dark night.

Cancerman sat back, attempting to get comfortable. He had a lot to think about. Considering the intelligence X had reported, the death of two or possibly three operatives didn’t stir his emotions. The identity of the individual responsible concerned him. If Dr Scully proved capable of this feat, she’d become a much more dangerous individual than he’d suspected. So far, she’d given her alliance to Mulder. Where it really lay, could be anyone’s guess.

Butting out his cigarette in the full ashtray at his side, he picked up the phone. Dialling a number, he’d only used a handful of times, he waited. When the receiver lifted, Cancerman requested “tell me what happened in the warehouse tonight.”

“We’ve been exposed,” Deep throat responded. “Dr Scully show’s more awareness of our work than she should. She knew what she’d find and the effects to anyone exposed. Her actions saved Mulder from contact. Both Scully and Modeski hold proof and an ingenious way to publicly uncover the project. Three individuals have been assigned to protect Modeski and her secrets at Scully instigation. I’ve initiated all caution. The leak will be found and the situation resolved.”

“How,” Cancerman’s level of concern increased.

“I’ll be in contact when I have answers,” Deep Throat concluded. “You ensure Dr Scully does not interfere with our plans further. I believe she knows much more than we expect.”

Hanging up, CSG Spender considered his colleagues words. Rolling them around his mind, he became captivated by the situation. No one had seen this coming. The events taking place defied explanation. At least an explanation within the context of normal, leaving implausibility as the only possibility.

Cancerman would have to check on several special projects as they might prove enlightening. Especially the new space/time warping technology discovered at the latest crash site. The scientists insisted they understood the theory but still had much work to do before they could make the device work. Perhaps, they could shed some light on this situation past the fact time travel, theoretically, might be possible.

If Scully had somehow crossed the time/space barrier, it stood to reason she might have information beyond her capacity at this point. Neither he nor the Syndicate would be able to gage the level of her understanding where their projects were concerned. How much exposure and to what remained unknown. Yes, Dr Scully could be a very big problem if his suppositions proved correct. He’d have to mull this new idea over.


	13. Chapter 13

“Mulder, you need to come inside,” Scully stated as his car came to a stop on her family’s driveway. Unbuckling her seat belt, Dana faced him with determination in her expression. Intending to cement the connection between them, Scully reached over, placing her hand on his elbow. “My father and brothers don’t know anything about you or my situation. They think I left for a date this afternoon. Mom and Missy wouldn’t tell them my story. I’m not sure my mom entirely accepts the truth. The boys, they wouldn’t understand let alone believe.”

Nodding his understanding, Mulder remained quiet. His active mind sifting through Dana’s dialogue, incorporating it into the profile he’d built on the subdued drive. He’d concluded, if placed in the same situation, returning to a point year’s in his past, Mulder would feel displaced, dispossessed and uncomfortable. With an eidetic memory allowing instant access to recollections, he’d achieve some level of comfort. Dana had struggled today, grappling to come to terms with the loss of professional acumen and her personal life.

“You have a much better chance of surviving this assignment if I’m with you when my family discovers our ‘marriage’.” Waving her finger encircled with the claddagh ring under his nose, Scully rolled her eyes. “Believe me, it will come out. Too many people observed the dressing down I gave Daniel today. I’ve always kept my professional and private life well separated. By tomorrow it’ll be all over the hospital. Not only does Charlie live in Baltimore, his wife works as a nurse at Baltimore General. If I don’t come home for days off, or Dad and Bill get wind of this, they’ll send Charlie to look for me.”

Nodding his understanding, Mulder asked, “how are you going to explain it?” Tapping the gold band on his finger, Mulder reminded, “Dana, you left home this morning very much unmarried.”

“I’m not lying to my family,” Scully’s expression became mulish and she removed her hand from his arm in response. “While I’d do almost anything to protect you, I won’t go against my personal morals and ethical beliefs, which include telling my family the complete truth.”

“Yet, you can lie by omission to me,” Mulder felt bereft at the loss of her touch. He refused to let his mind consider the reason. He had enough to cope with in the form of one Dana Scully and her assertions.

“That’s different,” Scully defended.

“How?” he asked, astounded at the duality Dana expressed.

“The things I know, you don’t want to know,” Scully sounded angry. She felt like banging her head against a brick wall. They’d been over this already. Mulder’s questioning her judgement meant he didn’t completely believe or trust her. Not that Scully could rationally blame him. Given the circumstances, she’d be hard pressed to give credence to his assertions if their roles reversed. “You don’t have to believe me, but I’d rather not know some of the events from the last nine years. They’re just too painful. Besides, I’m not really lying to you, just not telling you the complete truth as I’ve experience it. In this time, those things haven’t happened. They might never come to pass. If I told you everything, it might change this time more than I’m suppose too.” 

“You just keep telling yourself that, Dana,” exasperation coloured Mulder’s comment, “if it means you can live with your choices.”

“Mulder, if I could, if I thought it’d benefit either of us, I would tell you the complete and unabridged version of my life up to last night,” Scully announced with sarcasm. Sighing deeply, she prepared to get out of the car, leaving the decision of accompanying her to Mulder. Leaning down to speak to him through the open door, she remarked, “I’ll promise you this,” honesty infused her tone, “if the situation arises and you need to know, I’ll tell you.”  
  


“Somehow, I believe you,” Mulder retuned, preparing to exit his side of the car. He really didn’t have a choice in following her. Dana made a good point, her family needed to know she’d be living on campus with him. Building up his courage, Mulder got out of his car. He could gladly do without this confrontation. It’d been a long, tiering and frustrating day.

“Then please,” she begged, “drop it. I’ve told you everything I can.”

“For now,” Mulder stated his eye’s boring into Dana’s across the roof of his Taurus. The sincerity he’d expected, but the fear surprised him. He came to realise Dana Scully held some very dark secrets and she’d have to be forced to reveal them. A shiver ran the length of his body. Mulder couldn’t help wondering how many of those deep, dreaded mysteries included him. _Maybe Dana’s right,_ Mulder considered, _maybe its better I don’t know. She’s mentioned the death of my father and health issues for my mother. I don’t want to think about either. They’re all the family I have left._ Still he couldn’t help baiting her with, “but no promises.”

“I can live with that,” Scully agreed easily, closing her door.

Shaking his head, Mulder really didn’t feel he had a choice. He needed to follow her and not just for the University assignment. For whatever reason, he felt their lives intersected for a reason. Not entirely sure Dana’s version held all the answers, he knew they’d travel a path together for now and it seemed right.

“Wait up, Mrs Mulder,” he called. Unfazed by her reaction to the name, he hurried to Dana’s side. Unaccustomed to being addressed that way, Scully hesitated mid step. It gave Mulder a chance to catch up with her, linking their fingers. “How are we going to play this, Dana?” he enquired.

“My family know about you,” Scully took the time to explain as they moved slowly towards the front door. “Your name came up a breakfast. They know I’d arranged to meet with you today but not why. I let them think we had a date.”

“Oh,” Mulder murmured, unsure how to acknowledge this. It confirmed her story or at least the fact Dana had prior knowledge of him. “So, I’m what, a very fast worker?” he teased.

“A legend in your own lunch box, Mulder,” Scully answered with a knowing smile.

Her blue eye’s twinkled with mischief. Silently she led the man at her side into the house. Bill and Tara, staying for the weekend, sat in the living room with Scully’s parents. Missy, Charles and Chloe hadn’t left for their own homes. They’d stayed intent on discovering how Dana’s date turned out. When she walked in toting Mulder in her wake, Scully couldn’t have been happier with the reaction from all in sundry.

“I’ve brought someone I’d like you to meet,” Scully announced, a hint of mischief in her tone. Pulling her helpless captive further into the room she introduced the man at her side, “this is Fox Mulder.”

“Your date,” Missy eagerly watched the body language between the couple. A delighted smile broke out on her face. Although Dana and Mulder hid their left hands, their auras told her a story. The clairvoyant moment she’d experience this morning, had come true.

“In a manner of speaking. The FBI has requested I help Special Agent Mulder with a delicate assignment,” Scully stated. “They need a recent graduate to go undercover as his wife and I’ve agreed.”

“Dana,” Maggie’s tone implied so much, “are you sure about this?”

Ahab’s face fell as he realise his wife knew something about the situation and she hadn’t informed him. Bill’s expression took on the ruddy glow of anger. Tara’s hand streaked out to clasp her boyfriends, calming him enough to think before he opened his mouth. Charlie shared an astounded look with his wife, both wisely said nothing.

“Dana,” Captain Scully spoke, confusion lacing his voice, “this morning…” he tailed off, lost for words.

“Sir,” Mulder drew the attention of the room, “I’m sorry this has come as a surprise. Originally, a trained operative would have joined me on this case. Circumstances have arisen and your daughter, although not a member of the FBI yet, has the necessary qualifications to aid my investigation.”

“What investigation?” Ahab watched the body language between Dana and Mulder, not entirely sure he liked the intimacy they shared. Fatherly instinct informed him more went on here than met the eye.

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to say, Sir,” Mulder looked the older man in the eye, demonstrating his sincerity. “As a military man, you understand the federal statues limiting the information I can give out on an active case. I will promise to do everything in my power to see no harm comes to your daughter.”

“You’re going to put my sister in danger,” Bill Jr, no longer able to contain his anger burst into the conversation.

“Not intentionally,” Mulder told him. “Like you, your brother and father, the work we do is sometimes hazardous. We minimize the risks. Including Dana in this case as a civilian has been taken into consideration by the Bureau and deemed the best possible solution.”

“Bill, just working at the hospital, places me danger every day,” Scully glared at her older brother. The animosity Bill displayed towards Mulder filling the air. He’d always acted like this the first time he met any man entering Dana’s life. As much a test as anything else, Scully still didn’t appreciate Bill’s heavy-handed tactics. Maybe this Mulder would be better able to defend himself.

Rolling her eyes at the comment, Chloe chimed in, “you have no idea how the general public can react, Bill. All the men under your command are well trained sailors who obey orders. Try nursing an addict high on speed.” Scully shot her sister-in-law a grateful glance. Chloe returned it with a smile.

Bill stood, about to open his mouth, when Maggie asked, “how long do you expect this assignment to last?” The comment went some way to diffusing the building tempers. Bill, at least, realized he’d been deliberately silence by his parents. As much as he didn’t like it, his mother and father took this adventure of Dana’s seriously.

“It should be complete by Christmas,” Mulder informed them.

“If it’s not?” Ahab caught his wife’s uncertainty and returned it with a quick glance. On the same page, they felt a vague sense of for brooding. Dana had informed them, if this went as she wanted, they’d be seeing a lot more of this Mulder character. It seemed her wish had been granted.

“We’ll have to wait another year to get a chance to catch the perpetrator,” Dana told her father easily.

“You’ll play the happily married couple all that time?” Ahab did not attempt to conceal his thoughts and feelings on the subject. He didn’t like the idea at all. Living in such close quarters for all that time and with the attraction Bill Scully could see between them, spelt trouble.

“It’s important to the assignment, Sir,” Mulder kept his tone low and even, “we need to live on campus. The FBI has arranged an apartment which Dana and I will move into tomorrow. I take up a teaching position with the Human Sciences Faculty on Monday. Dana is to continue her current employment at the hospital. Only her marital status will change.”

Dana attempted to sooth her father’s ruffled feathers. “When we talked this morning, you wanted me to find a better living arrangement. This is a good compromise.”

“I didn’t expect the FBI and a false marriage as a solution,” her father returned fretfully, even if he did see the sense in her statement.

“You can’t deny it works,” Scully retorted, seeing his capitulation.

“No, I can’t,” Ahab sighed. Taking a long, hard look at the young man standing beside his daughter, he couldn’t find fault with him for the moment. “Nor am I completely happy about it. As I said, this is your life Dana, and these are your decisions to make.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Scully rushed over to her father, hugging him tightly. He always understood. “I wanted to inform my family. That’s why I bought Mulder here tonight. While you know the truth about our relationship, as far as the rest of the world is concerned, we’ve newlyweds.”

“You’re sure this is what you want Dana,” Maggie asked, concern clearly printed on her face. After their discussion earlier, she knew how much this man meant to her daughter. Margaret Scully couldn’t stop being a mother, even if her child had mentally aged nine years overnight. Her concerns, wishes, and dreams remained the same for all her children. Maggie wanted to see Dana happy and she had the feeling this man would prove to be the one capable of that feat.

“It is, Mom,” Scully confirmed with a decisive nod. They shared a moment of silent communication which satisfied Maggie.

“Then come in and sit down, son,” Ahab offered. “It appears you going to be part of this family for some time to come.’

“Thank you, Sir,” Mulder took the only empty seat in the room. _That went better than I expected_ , he thought, _I guess the inquisition will start now._


	14. Chapter 14

Nearing midnight, Charlie rose from his place on the couch, stifling a yawn. “Mom, Dad, we have to go,” he stated, “thanks for today. We’ll be back in the morning to go to church.”

“Why don’t you stay,” Maggie suggested. “Rachael’s asleep and I’m sure you’ll disturb her if you try to carry her to the car.”

“What do you think, Chloe,” Charlie left the decision to his wife.

“I wouldn’t mind, if you have the room, Maggie,” Chloe deferred to her mother-in-law. Looking around, she knew staying might put some of the family out of their beds for the night. “We’ve been here all day and I wouldn’t want to wear out our welcome.”

“Nonsense,” Maggie chimed in, “family is always welcome.”

“I’d better make a move too,” Mulder added, taking advantage of the situation. The Scully’s had been polite enough. There questions not very intrusive or overtly personal. Maggie continually forced him into the conversation to learn his thoughts and opinions. It’d been a more relaxing evening than Mulder initially anticipated. Only Bill Jr. and his glares spoilt what might have been a pleasant family gathering.

“A married man doesn’t leave his wife to spend the night alone at her parents,” Capt. Scully’s eye rose in silent rebuke. “You’ll stay and come to church with the family in the morning,” he ordered, mentally calculating where he’d put everyone for the night. “Charles, you and Chloe can use the spare room. You’ll have to share with your daughter as she’s already asleep in the bed. Missy, Starbuck and Tara can share the girl’s room, chose between yourselves who gets the trundle. Fox can sleep in Charlie’s old bed. Bill, please make our guest welcome.”

“Sir,” Mulder started to argue. Catching the look in Dana’s eye, telling him not to, he changed tactics. “Mr Scully, my families Jewish, not that I’ve practice that religion in a long time. Also, Dana and I need to be in Washington for lunch with the agent in charge of this case.”

“Then we’d all better be up early for the 0730 service and breakfast before you leave,” Capt. Scully said decisively.

“Dad, it might be better if Mulder takes the couch,” Dana suggested, defusing the argument she could see gathering in her father’s expression.

Looking between the two of them, Ahab reluctantly agreed. This man might be his son-in-law in name, but he’d be dammed if he’d let the pair of them sleep together in his house. Same went for young Bill and Tara, even though they all but lived together on base.

Captain William Scully’s pronouncement seemed to be the signal for everyone to vacate the living room. Chloe and Tara collected the used glasses and mugs, returning them to the kitchen. In doing so they headed their significant others from the room.

“I’ll lock up down here,” Dana told her parents who’d waited until the rest of the family climbed the stairs.

“If you’re sure, Dana,” Maggie hung back, wanting a quiet word with her daughter. Giving her husband a glare, he joined his children in preparing for bed above stairs.

“Mulder, why don’t you get your overnight bag from the car,” Scully suggested, hoping his ready for anything attitude extended to the years before being exposed to Modeski’s gas.

Managing to keep the stunned expression off his face, Mulder responded, “I’ll be right back.” He’d been dismissed. Dana’s knowledge of his emergency pack surprised him. If he really considered it, she should know his personal habits after years of field work together. One more piece of evidence signalling the truth of her almost incomprehensible tale.

“Dana,” Maggie cautioned the moment they found themselves alone.

“Mulder’s sister disappeared in 1973 from the family home after they had a childish argument. His parents went next door for dinner, leaving him in charge. He never forgave himself. He has trouble sleeping, so forcing him to endure Bill’s company wouldn’t be a good idea,” Scully informed her mother in the hope she’d understand.

“Oh, the poor boy,” Margaret empathised. “He couldn’t have been more than a child himself.”

“Twelve,” Scully stated.

“Have you told him?” Maggie asked, anxiety shining towards her daughter in her brown eyes.

“Yes,” Scully answered, “at least what I can. Mulder’s not sure if he believes me or not but he’s giving me the benefit of doubt.”

“How are you coping,” the fear for her daughter’s mental welfare clearly showing in her expressive face.

“Mom,” Scully took her mother into a hug, “I’ve been through much worse than this in the last nine years. Even if this doesn’t work out, if this Mulder isn’t the same person as the one I left, I’ll survive.”

“Dana,” Maggie couldn’t express her feelings in words, they overwhelmed her.

“Mom,” Dana pulled away slightly, “I don’t know what the future holds. To be honest, I could wake up tomorrow in my own bed, in my apartment and this could all be a dream. I’m not sure if I’m happy or fearful, either way, I’ll cope and so will you.”

“You were always the strong one,” Maggie sighed.

“You’ve told me that,” Scully smiled. “Don’t ask when, Mom, because I’m not going to tell you. If I get to live my life over, there are a lot of changes I intend to make. Mistakes I’m going to correct.”

Nodding sagely, Maggie kissed her daughter on the cheek before leaving the room. She spied Mulder, bag in hand, listening beyond the door. “I don’t know what she’s been through,” Maggie whispered as she passed him. “Missy says the darkness that surrounded her and you in that other life could be avoided in this one, if you believe her. Do you believe my daughter, Fox?”

“I’m beginning too,” Mulder offered. “So much of what I’ve witnessed can’t be explained any other way.”

“Then maybe she’s been given this opportunity by the Grace of God,” Maggie concluded, “don’t let her waste it. I’ve noticed the difference in my daughter. A mother only want’s her children to be happy. The young woman who wept in my arms this morning held the weight of the world on her shoulders. I shudder to think what she’s endured.”

Nodding, Mulder watched Margaret Scully climb the stairs to join her husband. He wished for a mother like Margaret Scully, who loved him unconditionally and only wanted his happiness. A father like William Scully wouldn’t have gone astray either, his only concern for the health and welfare of his children. The dichotomy between his family and this one couldn’t have been greater. While the closeness made him feel uncomfortable, given the chance, Fox Mulder knew he could grow to enjoy it. This feeling of being loved unconditionally lay forgotten in his heart and mind since the night his sister disappeared.

“I hope you’ve come prepared,” Scully had positioned herself to overhear the conversation between Mulder and her mother, “both our ears should start burning soon. Tara will wait until everyone’s asleep before joining Bill in his old room now your spending the night down here.”

“I don’t think I’d like to be a fly on that wall,” Mulder stated with distaste. “You brother didn’t make an effort to include me.”

“That’s just Bill,” Scully shrugged her shoulder. “If he didn’t act that way, I’d be worried. Give him time to get over being my big, overprotective brother.”

“I guess I understand,” Mulder commented, “in his place I’d probably do the same.”

“I’m sorry dad forced you to stay tonight,” Scully apologised.

“Actually, he’s right, Dana,” Mulder found it odd, agreeing with his pretend father-in-law. “I need to get to know your family if we want this to appear real. I believe your profiles correct. The woman or women we’re after will chose her victims based on the kind of family life she envies. The kind you’ve grown up with. Without physical evidence we won’t get a conviction. Knowing who perpetrates these crimes won’t give us an immediate arrest. We need more.”

“I just hate the idea of putting a young woman’s life at risk,” Scully frowned. At least she had training which might save her life if she became a target.

“We have to catch them in the act,” Mulder could almost read her mind. He found the thought distasteful and morally repugnant. If another young woman lost her life because they couldn’t get the proof need to arrest the person responsible for these hanus crimes, it would live in his conscience, slowly eating away at Mulder’s self respect.

“I know,” Scully could see the thoughts running through Mulder’s mind. “I feel the same way. I hope we catch them before anyone else suffers.” Reaching a hand out, Dana offered, “good night, Mulder.”

“Doesn’t your husband get a good night kiss,” he teased, pointing to his cheek in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Moving to stand directly before him, Scully reached up. One hand snaked behind his neck, forcing it down to her level. The other lay lightly on his arm. Resting foreheads together, Scully murmured in a husky tone, “I know you, Mulder. I know me. After years of building sexual tension, in my life we’ve only been together a week.” His grunt demonstrated his understanding. “If I kiss you now, it’s not going to stop there. I don’t want it to stop there. We’re not in my time and you’re not my Mulder,” she informed him sadly.

“Dana,” he managed through gritted teeth as she pulled away from him.

“You called me Scully,” she managed sadly. A slight smile appeared at the corners of her lips giving Dana a melancholy air, “always Scully. The only time we used Christian names…”

Nodding his understanding, Mulder let her go. They both knew turning this thing between them intimate too soon would spoil the developing attraction. He watched as she ascended the stairs. Turning back to the living room, he switched on the television, ensuring the sound couldn’t be heard outside the room. Removing his tie and shoes, he undid the top two buttons of his shirt and lay down on the couch. Special Agent Fox William Mulder had a lot to think about. His mind barely started when his eyelids betrayed him.

“Margaret Scully,” Bill pounced on his wife the moment she entered their bedroom, “what is Sam Hill is going on. Don’t tell me you didn’t know or at least suspect something between those two.”

“She’s in love with him,” Maggie told her husband.

“I can see that,” Bill huffed, reminded of the first time he set eyes on his wife. It had been love, instant and unforgettable. They’d been married six weeks later with Missy arriving on time for a wedding night baby.

“Have you found Dana’s behaviour strange today?” Maggie asked. She’d learnt to give him just enough prompting to make up his own mind.

“Odd, very odd,” Bill confirmed. “This morning Starbuck acted as though she hadn’t seen me in years. We spoke about her joining the FBI.”

“Without a cross word,” Maggie remarked.

“Yes,” Bill considered this, pacing his side of the bed while his wife entered the en-suite to prepare for bed. “Dana’s more self-assured. She seems older, like she’s grown up overnight. The young doctor who came home yesterday, she’s gone, Maggie. My daughter seems to have been replaced by this confident woman who’s ready to take on the world and make her own decisions. It’s like she knows who she is and what she wants from her life.”

_Hallelujah!_ “What if I told you she has grown up overnight,” Maggie suggested softly. “That our daughter believes she’s almost thirty-five mentally, having lived and worked another life.”

“Inconceivable,” spluttered Bill, stopping dead in his tracks.

“Is it really,” Maggie rased her eyebrow in askance. Climbing into bed, she knew when to stop. Giving her husband time to think about this, he’d be more observant of Dana’s behaviour in the morning. When he changed his mind, she’d be the first one to hear about it. “Let’s go to sleep. I believe it’s going to be a trying day tomorrow.”

“You can say that again,” Bill muttered under his breath as he joined his wife under the covers. “How are we going to explain a new son-in-law at church?”

“Sometimes, the least said the better,” Margaret commented, “Dana lives and works in Baltimore most of the time. Let people make up their own minds.”

“That’s what I’m afraid off,” Ahab uttered under his breath.

Smiling, Maggie leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek as she did every night. “Goodnight,” she whispered before settling into her customary sleeping position. Margaret rested her head on Bill’s shoulder. Their bodies touched from head to toe. Closing her eyes she forced her breathing to become deep and even, hoping sleep would soon claim her. Her husband’s furious mental activity stopped Maggie from falling into a contented slumber.

“Night,” Bill returned automatically.

Bill Scully’s mind reviewed his youngest daughter’s actions in an attempt to make sense of them. It didn’t matter how hard his tried, Dana’s behaviour today just seemed odd in light of her decision tonight. He’d take the time to observe her and this Mulder character together and apart in the morning. _In fact, I’ll get that young man alone and have a word or two with him. No use worrying about this now_ , he realised, _tomorrow will be soon enough_. With that decided, Capt. Bill Scully promptly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It took several minutes at the top of the stairs for Dana to compose herself. Emotions cruised through her heart and mind. She wanted, no she needed Mulder’s strong arms around her, comforting and consoling. Scully wanted to revel in his touch. Over the last week she’d become addicted to the small, incidental movements displaying her partners love and devotion towards her.

A gentle touch on her arm meant to calm her rising anger. Mulder’s palm at the base of her spine guiding her through a door way, the only contact Scully allowed at work. A careless arm thrown over her shoulders as they sat together on the couch watching a bad science fiction movie. The feel of his hip and leg and knee close to hers when they sat together letting Scully know how close they’d grown since starting their romantic relationship.

“Mulder, I miss you so much,” she whispered, wiping away the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her spine, set her shoulders and took on a very Scully-like posture. Before she could retire to bed, Dana had one more thing she needed to attend too. Calmly she walked up to Bill’s door and knocked. Footsteps approached at a rapid rate. A smile forced the corners of Dana’s lip to rise. Bill obviously expected Tara.

“Sorry,” Scully couldn’t hide her grin at her elder brother’s disappointment. “I need to talk to you Bill. It’s important. Then I promise I’ll send Tara to you.”

Looking stunned, he opened the door wider and ushered his sister into the room. Scully waited until Bill sat on his bed. Surprising him, Dana sat beside Bill, their knees and hips touching. A gasp escaped the elder Scully when his baby sister hugged him.

“I know you’re thinking about proposing to Tara,” Scully started.

“How…” he seemed at a lost for words.

“Don’t wait Bill,” Scully pleaded, forcing his gaze to her. “Don’t waste time thinking about it. None of us know what the future holds. If you really love Tara, then promise me you’ll discuss your feelings with her when she comes to you tonight.”

Turning his attention to the bare wall, his gaze became distant and unfocused. “Tara’s all I’ve thought about since I got my orders six weeks ago. Marrying her is all I’ve thought about this week. I don’t want to leave her without things settled between us. I’ve still got enough leave to get a licence,” his mind worked furiously on the ideas Dana implanted,

“we could get married before I ship out if Tara wants.” Turning back to his little sister, Bill watched her expression. Although sad, Dana didn’t seem surprised by his thoughts. “You think she’ll accept?” he asked nervously.

“Ask her Bill,” Scully encouraged. “Let Tara make the decision. If she wants a big white wedding in church, Chloe and I will help her organise it while you’re away. If you decide to get married sooner, we’ll still arrange a reception when you get back. Just don’t wait if you really love each other.”

“What’s made you so wise overnight, Dana?” he asked in wonderment.

“Life, Bill, life,” she answered with a melancholy smile. “Let’s just say I’ve made mistakes in love and I’m not prepared to watch my family make the same errors in judgment.”

“What about you,” he asked, interested in what had forced this change in his emotionally resistant sister.

Standing up, Scully stood before her brother. Taking his chin in her small hand, she forced him to look up at her. “I love Mulder,” placing a finger on his lips to silence the word she saw gathering there, Scully continued, “he’s attracted to me but it’s going to take time to find out if he feels the same way. This assignment will give us time to work it out. I need you to try and be friendly towards him, Bill. He means the world to me.”

“You’ve only just met him,” Bill stated with disgust.

“I’ve known him for years,” Scully had to work hard to keep her rising temper under control. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, so just take it on faith. I need you to accept what I’m saying.”

“What if I can’t,” the mixture of conflicting emotions fought for space on his features. He wanted to trust his sister to know what she wanted, but he still felt impelled to protect her.

“Try, please,” once again Scully swallowed her pride and pleaded, “for me. For my happiness. I want what you and Tara, Charlie and Chloe and Mom and Dad have.”

“Dana,” he tried to stop her, but Scully slipped out of his grasp.

“I’ll send Tara in,” Dana promised, “just remember what I said. Don’t waste time, Bill, life is too precious.”

Nodding, Bill watched his sister exit his boyhood bedroom. While he promised to find out more about this Mulder character, he’d also watch the interaction between them. If she really loved the guy, he couldn’t stand in the way of her happiness. Not after Dana had forced him to confront his own deepest desires. Bill loved Tara, he had since the moment they’d met two years previously.

He’d been procrastinating since receiving his sailing orders. Six weeks ago, William Scully Jr, clothed in full dress uniform, approached Tara’s parents and asked for her hand in marriage. They’d given him their unconditional support. Tonight, he intended to ask Tara.

The thought barely ended when his angel appeared at the door. Reaching across to the night stand, Bill took the black velvet box he’s purchased weeks before but hadn’t gathered the courage to present to the love of his life. Opening it, he uttered, “marry me.”

Tara answer came in the form of a nod. Tears streamed down her face. Rushing to her, Bill engulfed his fiancée in an embrace. “We have time before I ship out,” he spoke quietly, hoping to make this woman is wife in a few days time, “or we could wait until I’m home.”

“Now, Bill,” Tara whispered, “I want to marry you now. I don’t want to wait.”

“I’m still awake, Dana,” Missy pushed into a sitting position after Tara rushed from the girl’s bedroom. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’m worried about me,” Scully attempted humour which came off as miserable.

“Why?” Melissa asked asked with a puzzled frown.

“What if I go to sleep tonight and wake up in my time?” Scully answered mournfully, seating herself on the single bed. The room reminded her of a much simpler time in her life. “I’d lose so much in the transition. I’m only just coming to terms with the fact you and dad are still alive and part of my life. I don’t want to be without either of you.”

“But, you’d again your Mulder,” Missy reminded.

“At what cost?” Dana’s gaze bored into her sister. “My other life is full of darkness and deceit. Mulder is the only light, the only one I trust, my only friend.”

“Please, let me in Dana,” Missy begged, “tell me how you feel.”

Scully couldn’t help the full-bodied smile. An almost hysterical laugh followed. “Oh, Missy,” the hilarity stopped as suddenly as it started, “I’ve spent the last nine years building up my emotional barriers. I learnt to hold in my feelings and emotions so I appear strong, resilient and equal to any man in the FBI. I wanted to prove I could be as professional as any of them and preform my duties even better. It’s taken almost seven years to admit my feeling for Mulder and allow myself to act on them.”

“Do you want to change?” Missy asked, her spiritual side examining Dana’s aura. It allowed Melissa Scully to see more than her sister wanted.

“Yes,” Scully answered mournfully. “When I started at the FBI, I still had a normal life, I dated, I went out and had friends.”

“Ellen called while you were out,” Missy remembered, feeling this to be very important.

In 1989, Ellen’s son would soon turn two. A memory of a family party, including Scully as the child’s godmother flickered across her mind. “I lost touch with Ellen years ago,” Scully lamented, “the work took over and suddenly I didn’t have time. Ellen tried to include me but as the years progressed and I missed more and more of her son’s milestones, she gave up.”

“Do you regret it,” leaning forward, the answer seemed especially important to Missy.

“Yes,” Scully returned in little more than a whisper. Turning her blue orbs to spear her sister’s, she declared, “there is so much about my other life I regret, so much I missed out on.” Pausing to catch her breath and control her emotions, Scully started slowly, “I’m frightened Missy. I don’t remember much about this time in my life. I can’t remember when or where my next shift is at the hospital and I don’t know where to find the information. I have years of experience as a practicing forensic pathologist, how am I supposed to hide that. I’ve been preforming autopsies for the FBI the last eight years and probably have more experience than the current medical examiner.”

“Technology has moved so fast. Visiting the computer expo today made me realise just how much has changed. How much of my knowledge is relevant in this time? Mulder has a cell phone that’s three times the size and weight of the one I usually carry. How many of the tests and examination I order will be available now?”

“I don’t remember who my friends are, much less what I talked about with them the last time we met. I’m at sea in a row boat with a warship bearing down on me, its guns trained on my position. I feel under siege from every side. I can’t be myself in case I slip up and say something that makes me sound ‘Spooky’. The person my family and friends expect me to be is long gone. How am I supposed to cope?”

“Dana,” Missy’s expression of comfort became too much. The emotions their talk unleased finally broke the surface, shattering her self-imposed emotional barriers. Forcing her younger sister onto the bed, Missy lay beside her as they’d done when children and Dana had actually accepted comfort. The tears clouding her eyes finally fell, accompanied by wracking sobs. This must seem so strange to you. I didn’t realise how out of place you felt. Mom and I will help you adapt in any way we can. You write your roster on the calendar in the pantry and you keep a diary in the bottom draw, which might help.”

Struggling to get up, Missy held her sister tight, “tomorrow is soon enough, Dana. You need to rest now. You’re exhausted, emotionally and spiritually.” Sending healing vibes, Melissa used every technique she’d learnt to help her sister through this upheaval. Her efforts soon greeted by the sound of soft snoring. Missy lay beside Dana for more than an hour, considering her predicament before finally moving to her bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Mulder woke with a start. Opening his eyes slowly, he glanced at his watch. Five thirty, he’d been asleep five hours in a single stretch. At least an hour more than normal, Mulder usually cat napped for forty-five minutes at a time. Instead of feeling refreshed, fatigue cloaked him.

Moving a hand to his face, Mulder cleared the accumulated sleep from the corners of his eyes. Sensing someone watching him, he turned his gaze on the rest of the room. A pair of ice blue eyes stared down at Mulder, a cautious expression covered the child’s face. Auburn hair cascaded down her tiny shoulder. The scrap hugged a well worn, floppy eared bunny. The child resembled a mini Dana with curly hair.

“Hello,” Mulder used a neutral tone with the child as he didn’t want to frighten her. Remembering the mention of Charlie’s daughter last night, he assumed this must be the child. “You must be Rachael,” he stated easily.

Nodding her head, she continued to stare at the strange man. Mulder, now completely awake, sat up slowly, not sure what else to say to the child. He didn’t have much experience in situations like this. Hoping another member of the Scully clan might come and rescue him, Rachael continued to pierce him with her gaze.

After several minutes, she decided he’d passed her internal test and she’d trust him. Climbing up on the couch she sat beside Mulder. Rachael asked, “are you Aunty Dana’s boyfriend, the one Mommy and Daddy talked about at breakfast yesterday?”

“Wow, you don’t start with the easy questions, do you?” Mulder commented, his sarcasm lost on the five-year-old. Considering his answer carefully, Rachael waited patiently, her expectant blue eyes watching him ruefully. While he didn’t want to lie to a child, he and Dana needed to present a happily married couple publicly. “I’m your Uncle Mulder,” he finally settled on the title, “Aunty Dana’s husband.”

“Oh,” Rachael contemplated this, before asking, “then why don’t you sleep in the same bed like my mommy and daddy? There married.”

_Out of the mouths of babe’s_ , Mulder didn’t quite know how to handle this situation. “Well, your mommy and daddy got the last double bed at Grandma’s.” He hoped that would settle her curiosity.

“Oh,” once again the child thought about this. “Can I watch my cartoons now?” she pleaded, pointing to the television.

Locating the remote as quickly as possible, Mulder found the correct channel. Sighing, he thought the inquisition had ended. Until the commercial break they sat in companionable silence. Then Rachael turned her head and spoke innocently. “My other grandma isn’t happy about Mommy being married to my Daddy,” she explained. “She’s angry because they had to get hitched. She says it’s cause I was on the way. Are you and Aunty Dana going to have a baby?”

Spluttering in shock, Mulder’s panic look returned. The only sound in the house came from the TV. Rescue by another adult didn’t seem to be forthcoming. Taking a deep breath, Mulder’s mind worked furiously for an answer a child would understand and accept.

“I’m afraid not,” he said gently, noticing the disappointment coving Rachael’s face, “having a baby is not the only reason to get married.”

“Oh,” she tried to hide her regret. “My mommies got a baby in her tummy. Grandma told Aunty Missy that Aunty Dana really wants one too,” she supplied hopefully. “Do you think you could give her one? Mommy said when you love someone enough to marry them they can make a baby.”

“Well…” Mulder wondered how he’d get out of this one. Given Dana’s mental age and the fact she’d started a relationship in her other life, no wonder she might feel this way.

“Rachael that’s enough,” Chloe tenderly scolded her child. Looking at the man pretending to be Dana’s husband, she wanted to smile at his reaction. “I though you handled that amazingly well.”

“I hadn’t considered all the repercussions, Chloe,” Mulder returned, a frown marring his face. “It’s what some people will think.”

“Only those who don’t know Dana,” she smiled.

“What about the people who know me,” Mulder attempted humour.

“I’ll get back to you on that when I get to know you better,” Chloe responded with an easy grin. “You don’t seem like a bad type so I’m willing to give you a cautious approval.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Mulder returned ironically.

“You’re welcome, but be warned, The Bill’s, junior and senior, are early risers,” Chloe advised, “and I don’ think they’ve finished your inquisition yet. You’ve got about half an hour before they make it down here.”

“What about your husband,” Mulder inquired.

“Charlie is as protective of Dana as the rest of the family, he just displays it differently,” Chloe explained. Making sure Rachael’s attention centred on the TV, she turned to Mulder and sat between them. “My husband will bide his time, watch your interactions and then make up his own mind.”

“Dana said you live in Baltimore,” Mulder confirmed, understanding the warning Scully issued last night.

“Yes, so I guess we’ll get the job of checking up on you,” she grinned, “once you become part of the Scully clan, you can’t escape it.”

“Even when our assignments over,” Mulder asked in mock horror.

“Even then,” Chloe pretended to console. “Let me tell you something about my relationship with my in-laws. Charles and I would have been married wether or not Rachael came along just before my nineteenth birthday. My mother still thinks her little girl got into trouble. Maggie and Bill, they knew I belonged with their son. Although my father-in-law wanted us to wait until we’d both finished college before getting married. Life doesn’t work that way sometimes.”

Placing a hand on Mulder’s forearm, Chloe gained his complete attention. “At fifteen, I remember seeing the new guy entering the class room and realising my life would never be the same again. I grew up in a catholic home. I’m religious because I choose to be. It doesn’t necessarily follow that I believe in fate and destiny. Charles and I, we were fated. I always knew we’d be together. I think if you give it a chance, you might find we’re often given the opportunity, we just have to recognise it for what it is.”

Nodding his understanding, they were interrupted by Charles Scully pronouncing, “can’t leave you alone for a minute, woman, and you’re chatting up the competition.”

“Daddy,” Rachael squealed, rushing into her father’s out stretched hands, breaking the moment between her mother and Mulder.

“I’ll show you the down stairs bathroom,” Chloe offered, “I hope you have another suit to wear to church this morning, that one looks like you slept in it. Before you try getting out of it,” noticing the expression gathering in Mulder’s eyes, she quickly continued, “I warn you, William Scully Sr. is the Captain of this ship. You’d do well to remember the Captain’s has supreme authority.”

Following behind the diminutive woman, Mulder wisely said nothing. Chloe might be two years younger than Dana and two inches shorter, but like her sister-in-law, she packed quite a punch. Mulder knew if he wanted to be accepted into this family he needed to play the game. Acknowledgement of his place at Dana’s side would make the time he spent with her family more comfortable for all involved.

Some where in the recesses of his fertile imagination, Mulder understood approval by the Scully family could make or break future relations with his ‘wife’. The attraction he didn’t want to acknowledge or accept simmered between them. Powerless to curb it, Mulder continued to replay Chloe’s earlier words. The idea that he’d been destined or fated to meet Scully played havoc with his heart. Not that Mulder wanted to acknowledge it.

“Thank you, Chloe,” Mulder grinned, realizing he had gained at least one ally.

By the time Mulder finished his morning routine and exited the bathroom, the entire Scully clan had risen. Dressed in their Sunday best, the kitchen teemed with bodies. Only Rachael sat at the breakfast table, a bowel of cereal in front of her. Dana, a cup of coffee in one hand helped her niece by encouraging her to finish her meal with the other. Slipping into the chair at her right-hand side, Mulder reached out a hand to gain her attention.

Dana flinched, blue orbs coming to rest on the man at her side. “Do I know you?” she asked in a confused tone.

Taken back, Mulder stood suddenly, shock written all over his features. Silence pervaded the kitchen and the seven bodies vying for space in it. Missy reached out an arm to her mother whose colour had drained from her face. The cup Margaret Scully held slipped through her fingers, shattering on the floor. Maggie cursed loudly, finally breaking the deafening silence.

Missy mouth opened and closed several times but she seemed unable to utter a word. Her mother’s gaze met and locked with Melissa’s. Fear and delight wared for space on their mobile features. They had the same thought, the Dana of yesterday now gone, their prayers had been answered. A daughter and sister returned, they now felt distressed for Mulder.

“Dana,” Mulder attempted, lost by her reaction. His mind considered all the possibilities finally settling on yesterday being an aberration in the space/time continuum.

“Sucker,” Scully grinned, holding up her left hand and the Claddagh ring nestled on her wedding finger to demonstrate she did remember yesterday. “You should have seen your faces.”

“Funny,” Rachael agreed through a mouthful of cereal.

“Dana Katherine Scully,” Ahab boomed, displeasure filling his tone, “what is the meaning of this.”

Moving towards his still shocked wife, Bill’s arm encircled Maggie. Forcing Margaret to the table on wobbly legs, they sat down. Shaking in disbelief, it took several minutes for her mother to reagin her composure. Bill continued to glare at his daughter, who hung her head in shame.

“Sorry,” Scully muttered, turning to Rachael and helping her.

As the silence continued, Tara began to clean up the shattered remains of the mug. Bill attempted to help only to be ushered towards the table. He also glared accusingly at his younger sister. Charlie wisely chose to follow his brother, sending a glare towards Dana. The brother’s felt remorse for Dana’s behaviour toward Mulder who still stood, unsure as to his next move.

Missy and Chloe spoke in undertones as they collected the fixing for the family’s morning coffee. When everyone finally took their seat around the old battle scared table, Maggie spoke, more to calm her nerves. “We believe in going to church before breaking our fast. It gives us appreciation for all those less fortunate in the world. When we return home, the family sit down together to share a meal, giving thanks for our good fortune. Children are exempt.”

Nodding his understanding, Mulder wondered what other customs this family practiced in the name of Catholicism. “My family fell apart when my sister disappeared as a child,” Mulder felt impelled to add into the developing silence. Scully laid a hand on his forearm, realising exactly how hard he found the confession. Her eyes implored his forgiveness and asked him to sit beside her. Dana’s hand remained resting on his sleeve as he took the seat beside her.

“Dana told me last night,” Maggie confessed, “you were only twelve at the time.”

“Yes,” Mulder seemed embarrassed by this family’s sudden interest. Scully once again used her eyes to communicate with him, persuading Mulder to share his experience. For the perhaps the first time in his life, the expression on the faces of the adults surrounding him displayed compassion and empathy as his tale unfolded. More than that, they listened, sharing his horror and disbelief that Samantha had never been found.

“Is that why you joined the FBI, Son,” Ahab asked.

“Partially,” Mulder answered, wanting nothing more than to get off this topic. “I have a degree in Psychology from Oxford and a knack for profiling. The FBI recruited me out of school.”

“You enjoy the work?” Charlie enquired, his brow furrowed.

“I enjoy seeing criminals brought to justice,” Mulder retorted easily.

“Amen to that,” Ahab returned.

“Speaking of which,” Maggie looked pointedly at the clock, “we need to get going. Tara and Bill, you can come with us.”

Well aware of her mother reasons, Dana smiled secretly. Charlie and Chloe were much more likely to accept Mulder at face value than Bill, even after their chat last night. Forcing her ‘husband’ to church would be enough of a shock without subjecting him to either Bill’s integration on the way to and from the service. Just how they’d account for Mulder’s presence became irrelevant with wedding bands encircling their fingers. Explaining a marriage the congregation knew nothing about would be a whole different matter.

Realising this, Maggie deliberately ushered her family into the church and the Scully pew three minutes before the service commenced. They’d managed to avoid almost every person they knew by staying together as a group while waiting to go inside. A few individuals in the rows surrounding them took the initiative to enquire about the new addition to their family party. Margaret easily introduced Fox Mulder without giving them time to enquire further as the priest and his attendants started their walk down the isle.

At the conclusion, Maggie easily moved her family through the crowd of curious onlookers. “Bill’s shipping out this week,” she smiled politely in explanation, “this is the last time the family will be together until next year.”

“Maggie,” Bill Scully Sr. commented as they approached the cars, “you’re a wonder. How you managed to avoid discussing Dana and Fox while evading Mrs Olsen defies logic.”

“I don’t like to criticise anyone, especially while still in the church yard,” Maggie returned, “but that woman can spread information faster than the New York Times.”

“Like the social pages,” Scully chimed in, “the innuendo isn’t always completely correct.”

“No,” Charlie agreed, having suffered from the older woman’s tongue, “unfortunately there usually is a kernel of truth to her talk so people tend to stop and listen even if they only take in half of what she says.”

“I remember,” Chloe groaned, recalling how the entire congregation learnt about her gunshot wedding.

Looking confused, Mulder knew he’d missed something important. Taking pity on him, Scully explained, “you wanted people to know about our ‘marriage’. Mrs Olsen might be seventy something but her eyes don’t miss much. By the nine o’clock service, everyone will know the Scully family turned up with a stranger. They’ll also know we’re both wearing wedding rings.”

Grinning, Mulder placed his arm firmly around Scully waist and drew her close. “Gives me a reason to come back next week,” he teased, drawing attention from Dana’s family, “to see what they’re saying about us.”

“Oh, Lord,” Maggie sent up a not so silent prayer, “just what we need, more gossip about shotgun weddings and the Scully family.”

Laughing, Charlie explained, “when Chloe and I couldn’t stop Mrs Olsen making disparaging remarks, we let our actions speak for us, much like your doing now. Come on you two, let’s get home before you set even more tongue’s wagging and completely ruin the Scully family name.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Mommy,” Rachael huffed. She’d sat in her booster as Aunty Dana requested. Uncle Mulder, on the other side, became amused at Scully’s attempt to secure the wriggly five-year old. A playful smile crept onto his face at the determined expression Scully wore. Finally, she got the clip home, locking her niece into place. “Can I tell Grandma and everyone else about the baby now?” Rachael whined, ignoring the adults on either side of her in the back seat.

Rolling her eye’s Chloe turned her gaze on her husband. “Cats out of the bag,” she stated, placing a loving hand on her still flat belly, “not that we can hide it for much longer.”

“Dana knew yesterday,” Charlie commented easily with a nonchalant shrug. His eye’s flicked to the revision mirror, watching his sister’s reaction. Scully quietly closed her door before meeting her brother’s eyes for a silent moment with a happy grin. “She said you’re glowing and I agree. I guess we can’t hide that kind of news from the doctor in the family.”

“Rachael told Mulder this morning,” Chloe continued, forgetting about the pair in the back, “when she asked if Dana might be preg…” Suddenly remembering their passengers, Chloe drew in an audible breath and turned to face the woman in the back.

Scully’s blue orbs turned on Mulder. A mixture of astonishment and anger flared deep, turning the hue icy. His playful smile widened at her shocked expression, hazel eyes twinkling with mischief. “Your niece wanted to know if she could expect a cousin soon because Maggie and Missy believe you wanted a baby and we’ve only recently married,” he explained, allowing the humour he felt colour his voice.

“I’m glad you find this amusing,” Scully scolded in a whisper meant for Mulder’s ears. Embarrassed, twin patches of red stained her cheeks. Hiding her expression behind her long hair, Dana fiddled with the Claddagh ring. “I guess I should expect it after everything that’s happened in the last twenty-four hours.”

The sudden distress affected Mulder more than he liked. The area surrounding his heart gave a lurch and thud as he considered her reputation. Moving his arm so it rested on the top of the seat, his warm hand found Scully shoulder. Squeezing the flesh under his palm in reassurance, Dana’s head spun to glare at him. The smile of moments ago left his lips. In that instant, Mulder came to realise how a simple touch from him affected Scully. _Is this what it’s like between us in her time,_ he wondered with a sense of awe, _every time I touch her she goes up in flames and I’m not far behind. Is this the depth of the bond we might share one day?_

Desire blazed, mixed with danger and warning if he continued his current course of action. Never one to step away form a confrontation, Mulder allowed his hand to move to cup her neck, stroking it lightly with his thumb. The look in her blue eye’s intensified, causing a sexy smile to grace his lips in response. He’d started something he couldn’t quiet define, didn’t want too. While Mulder’s mind told him to stop now before it became too late, before this thing between them got out of hand, his heart begged him to let nature take its course.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe apologised, braking the moment between them, “my mother goes on about how Charles and I had to get married so quickly and the reason why in front of our daughter, no matter how much we ask her not too.”

“It’s fine,” Scully found her voice. Trying to move away from Mulder’s insistent caress, Dana became trapped by the expression shining through his hazel orbs. He begged her not too, just as **_her_** Mulder might have. Suddenly she found it impossible to breathe let alone change position.

Charlie’s gaze caught his sisters’ reaction to her husband’s intimate gesture through the reflection in the mirror. His expression thoughtful rather than surprised, he decided he liked this Mulder character and what he did for Dana. Dana’s reaction to him spoke volumes. Allowing such closeness and familiarity bespoke her true feelings. The obvious depth of her emotions both surprised and delighted Charlie. Charles Scully had no doubt his sister loved the man she’d become entangled with. From the expression on Mulder’s face, his emotions would soon match Dana’s. If they didn’t, it wouldn’t take much to incite the antagonism of the Scully men.

“Will Aunty Tara have a baby soon,” Rachael, oblivious to the undercurrents, asked hopefully.

“Uncle Bill needs to ask Aunty Tara to marry him first,” Chloe explained.

“But they are getting married,” all smiles, Rachael informed the adults in her most grown up tone, happy to have their undivided attention. “Uncle Bill asked Father McCue if he could pro…pref…do it on Thursday before he leaves on his ship.”

“You don’t seem surprised, Dana,” Charlie stated once he’d taken a moment to digest his daughters’ statement.

“No,” Scully answered slowly, explaining her visit to Bill’s room. By the time she’d finished, Charlie’s car pulled up behind Maggie’s sedan in the Scully driveway. Bill and Tara walked arm in arm alongside Maggie and Bill Sr.

“Very perceptive of you,” Mulder commented as he helped Rachael out of the car, allowing the child to bolt. Having sat in Church for an hour, she tore across the front yard, happy to be released from her confinement. They watched as she excitedly approached her Aunt and Uncle, talking a mile a minute.

“You and I both know perception had little to do with it,” Scully touched his arm, temporally stopping Mulder and separating them from the rest of the family. “Bill waited until after his return from Kuwait to propose to Tara. By the time they finally arranged the big white wedding, Bill’s sperm count became affected by a bout of adult mumps. They found it very difficult to conceive. After years of trying, they turned to IVF and only managed one child. Matthew arrived after several years of treatment. I know Tara always regretted not having a house full of children. She’s the only child of older parents and always dreamt of a large family.”

“You chose to push them together before they lose the ability to have the family they want?” Mulder asked confused. So far Dana refused talk about her knowledge of the future, let alone use it to her advantage.

“Just hurrying a process I know occurred,” Scully returned wistfully, thinking, _I’d be surprised if they haven’t started trying already. I hope for Tara’s sake it happens quickly_.

“I don’t understand,” letting his confusion show, Mulder complained, “you won’t tell me what you’re protecting me from or why, but you’re willing to circumvent future events to ‘help’ your family.”

“Mulder, do you have any idea how hard this is for me?” Scully’s expression became harsh as she attempted to make him understand. Trying for a logical, level tone, Dana explained, “I can remember my FBI badge number, which doesn’t exist yet. I can’t recall the combination for my locker at the hospital from nine years ago.”

“I remember working at Baltimore General as a resident in a vague sort of way. I couldn’t begin to tell you who I work with or when my next shift commences. When I go back to work, I have to be careful what I say and to whom,” she explained, watching his expression change. “You have a photographic memory. For once in my life I wish I did too.”

“Dana,” Mulder reached out a hand, resting it on her upper arm for support.

“Take my father for instance,” locking eyes, Scully felt the connection between them. It seemed stronger, in some ways, than she remembered. This Mulder, more emotionally open and less suspicious, made a difference. “After spending New Year’s Day at my apartment in 1994, he died of a heart attack. Somehow, I have to convince him to have a coronary angiogram and a stent, but I’m not even sure if the procedure is widely available in this time. I could look it up on the internet, but that didn’t explode until the early nineties. By 1998, most homes have a computer more powerful than the massive machine currently controlling the FBI.”

“You’re kidding,” Mulder’s eyes widened.

“Do I look like I’m kidding,” Scully retorted, remembering his constant battle with ever increasing technology. “When I first became assigned to you, I wrote my field reports on a portable laptop computer which is just science fiction at this point in time. It took me years to get you to learn to type, let alone transfer the information in the files onto an electronic database.”

Nodding, Mulder took time to consider the ramifications. He’d never been a partner friendly individual. When he worked, Mulder’s complete and undivided attention concentrated on the case at hand. Most people found him prickly after lengthy association. Even Reggie believed he worked best alone. His thought processes, so different from most others, made him appear impatient and condescending. Aware of his ‘spooky’ reputation for profiling using a form of logic known only to him, Mulder seemed to pull the answers out of thin air, infuriating others when they proved correct. Yet, Dana Scully took his personality in her stride. She seemed is perfect opposite and yet, she complemented him on so many levels. Some, Mulder realised, he may not uncover for a long time to come.

Taking his hand, Scully linked her arm with his. They turned towards the house. Slowly making their way to the front door, Mulder suddenly rounded to face Dana and asked, “how does my father die?”

Heaving a deep internal sight, she answered, “you don’t need to know.”

“Don’t need too,” challenged Mulder, “or you won’t tell me.”

Rasing an eyebrow and keeping her rising temper well controlled, she answered, “both. It might not come to pass in this life, so you don’t need to know right now. I won’t tell you any more unless I feel it’s necessary. Mulder,” softening her tone, she consoled, “I understand how much you want to know. I don’t think I could ever claim to understand how you’re mind works. No one can. In that respect you’re a unique individual. You have to trust me to be able to impart information when I see the need, when it’s necessary, when this time crosses my time and I can use my knowledge to affect a positive outcome.”

“Like the warehouse?” his knitted brow furrowed deeper as he considered Dana’s words. So much more went on in that building than met the eye. Dana had confessed as much. Still she wouldn’t elaborate.

“Yes,” Scully answered simply. The expression on her face stoping Mulder from asking further as Dana slammed the book closed.

“I’d like to know more,” Mulder responded, “but I’m going to let it go because I trust you.”

“Thank you,” Scully sighed. Opening the door, she ushered him through. They still had so much to achieve before this day ended. She felt exhausted already. Battling Mulder every step of the way whittled away her energy reserves.

Excited by her news, Rachael barely waited for Mulder and Scully to enter the dinning room before announcing her mother’s pregnancy. While the male members of the family rolled their eyes at the delay to filling their stomachs, the woman gathered around Chloe to give congratulations. The smell of burning bacon called Missy attention to the stove. A believer in Wicca, Missy rarely came to church with the family. She stayed at home and completed preparations for breakfast.

The table finally set to Maggie’s standard, the family took their places. Grace said, Bill Jr. cleared his throat asking for everyone’s attention. “Last night I asked Tara if she’d become my wife,” he stated pompously, “she agreed and Father McCue is to marry us on Thursday.”

Tara looked disappointed by the lack of surprise this declaration caused. Even Missy, having read the change in her brother’s and Tara’s aura, expected the statement. “Just because we anticipated this,” Missy whispered to her soon to be sister-in-law, “doesn’t mean we aren’t ecstatically happy for you.”

Finally, able to fill their plates, the family enjoyed the congenial atmosphere the two announcements caused. Before they knew it, eleven O’clock rolled around. Unhappy time had slipped away from her, Scully stood. “I’m sorry,” she apologised to her mother realising she’d be left to clean up the mess, “we need to be in D.C. by noon for a meeting.”

“Before you go,” Missy offered, “I’ll help you pack the things you’ll need for the next few days.” Looking towards her mother, Maggie agreed with what every Missy had planed. “Mom and I’ll deliver the rest of your things to your apartment tomorrow.”

“Let me know if you two need anything,” Maggie fretted over her youngest daughter and the man at her side. “Pots, pans, sheets, anything.”

Coming around the table, Dana kissed her mother lightly on the cheek. “Thank you, Mom,” her voice infused with gratitude. “I’ll take stock of the apartment tonight and let you know. Mulder will be starting work in the morning, so we can get a coffee at that new vegan, organic café Missy loves.”

Placing the last of Scully’s bags in the trunk of his car next to his overnight bag, Mulder rifled around for the University case file. Handing it to Dana, she studied the information for the entire forty-five-minute drive to D.C. without asking a question. Brow furrowed with concentration, Scully finally recognised her surroundings.

“I thought we were headed to Reggie’s,” she stated finally taking note of the shops lining the main street of Alexandria.

“You’re not the only one who needs to relocate their life,” Mulder returned with a sly smile.

Rasing an eyebrow, Scully demonstrated her intimate knowledge of him. “Thought you could slip back home a few nights each week,” she tried unsuccessfully to hide the twinkle of amusement.

“Something like that,” he agreed easily, popping a sunflower seed into his mouth.

“Sometimes Mulder,” Scully turned to gaze at him, taking in each and every feature, “you seem no different to the man I left behind. It’s hard not too confuse the two of you.”

He gave a hearty laugh. “I guess we’re the same person underneath.”

“I believe you are,” she returned, a thoughtful expression covering her face.


	18. Chapter 18

“Well,” Reggie asked intent on finally getting the truth from Mulder, “tell me everything you know, everything you’ve uncovered. I want to understand why Dana’s on this case.”

Reggie, forced to be polite, sat through an hour of congenial conversation, accompanied by light meal. Using the time wisely, he quietly studied the woman sitting opposite him. Dr Scully intrigued him. For such a young woman, Dana appeared professional, astute and self-assured. Her unobtrusive demeanour complemented Mulder’s more rash style. They interacted well together. If Reggie had to choose a partner for his crack profiler, this woman met his exacting criteria, maybe too well. The implications frightened Reggie.

Friday, after a general run down with the other members of the University Task Force, Reggie and Mulder stayed late. Neither had a reason to rush home, so they’d moved on to a local sports bar for a light meal and a few drinks. They continued to discuss the implications of Mulder’s undercover operation. Both Agents’ felt concern setting a female colleague as a target for this deranged killer. 

The appearance of Dr Scully changed everything, on several fronts. Reggie found himself responsible for the safety of a civilian. Taking a long hard look at the pair of them, their interaction, and the intimate body language they shared, Reggie came to his own conclusion about the state of their relationship, personal and professional. Mulder and his new partner already understood each other on a level few operatives ever managed. While this astounded Reggie, it caused him to worry about the future.

“Reggie, I don’t know what to tell you,” Mulder confessed, a nervous hand combing his spiky, out of place hair, causing the gold band on his finger to shine in the light (think travellers….LOL), “she confuses the hell out of me. One moment I think I’ve got her profile covered, then she changes, almost becoming someone else. Truth, Dana’s understanding of me is beyond my capabilities as a profiler and it scars the life out of me.”

“Are you going to be able to cope?” Reggie couldn’t hide the concern in his tone. This agent, his family history and personal quest affected him. On some level, Mulder took the place of the son Reggie and his wife had never been able to conceive.

“Yeah,” Mulder sighed, demonstrating his uncertainty by the expression on his face. “We’ll be able to work together. In that respect, we’ll form a solid partnership. Living together, that’s a whole different story.”

“Mulder,” Reggie warned, “the first rule is don’t get involved.”

“Too late,” he confessed. “Mr Scully insisted I stay at the family home last night. Let’s just say, he’s not a man easily swayed once he’s made his mind up. He’s old fashioned, believing a husband shouldn’t leave his wife, even for a night. They know the truth. Dana made sure the families under no illusion about the real reason for our ‘Marriage’. Even so, they’ve accepted me in the role of son-in-law. You’ll laugh at this,” the look on Mulder’s face said he found it anything but funny, “I went to church as one of the family this morning.”

“Of your own volition?” Reggie asked astounded, knowing Mulder’s Jewish background and agnostic beliefs.

“Believe me, it’s not like I’d been given a choice, not without offending the entire clan,” he returned, slightly frustrated at the turn of events. “Bill Scully Sr. takes his position as head of the family in the same vain as his military duties. You don’t argue with the Captain of the ship unless you want to get thrown in the brig for insubordination. Given the delicate situation and the FBI’s insistence on Dana’s involvement in this case, I didn’t feel I had a choice.”

“Family harmony had you marching to The Captain’s tune,” Reggie teased lightly, not completely covering his worry. “I’ve never known you to become drawn in so quickly, what’s so different about this woman?”

“I don’t know,” stunned by his friend’s quick and accurate appraisal of the situation, Mulder began to wonder, “but when I find out, you’ll be the second to know.”

Several minutes of silence passed between the two. Reggie took the time to study the man before him, afraid he knew exactly what attracted Mulder to Dr Scully. Deciding this discussion might be one they’d have again, Reggie left it alone for the time being.

Scully closed the file Mulder had given her earlier, disappointed at the lack of any real information. She had so many questions. The medical examinations, although meticulous lacked many of the tests she would order in the same situation. DNA evidence, in its infancy, would prove too costly and time consuming, giving little in the way of tangible proof. Without a DNA database to match any samples, the data alone became useless.

Scully felt frustrated. Mulder and Reggie disappeared over half an hour previously. Obviously they needed time to debrief. Her Mulder wouldn’t share his theories and ideas with anyone, but this man hadn’t been exposed to the paranoia gas. Mulder, _this_ Mulder not only played by the book, he trusted and depended on Reggie. Further, the more she read about the case, the more alarm bells started ringing. Only the memory wouldn’t merge into a picture Scully could understand.

Raelene hovered at Scully’s elbow, obviously told to keep the new comer out of Reggies and Mulder’s private discussion and debrief. Finally, irritation getting the better of her, Dana collected the file and marched off in the direction of Reggie’s office. She’d had enough of being ignored by the men and relegated to second rate investigator when in fact she had more field experience than Mulder. Before Raelene could open her mouth and protest, Scully shot her a look. _Don’t mess with me,_ it stated and the younger woman took head of the silent warning.

Knocking once before bursting in on the pair, Scully felt she’d invaded an intensely personal moment. Reggie’s anger infused his expression for a second as he worked to make his face display neutrality. Mulder’s embarrassment lingered. Scully missed neither and felt even more annoyance at being left out.

Taking a very professional stance, Scully came directly to the point. “I’ve had time to review the file completely and make some initial notes.” Handing Reggie a handwritten sheet with several dot points, Dana started her profile.

“I believe we’re looking for two women in an intimate, physical relationship. They will be keeping their association secret. Co-workers, friends and family will have no idea the bond between the two.”

“The first individual perpetrated the assaults in New York alone. However, I don’t believe this to be the first time she’s acted impulsively or committed a crime, she’s managed to fly under the radar before this case. I think we need to look further north for attacks on woman at university campuses not involving penetration. These early attacks honed her skills, allowing her to gain confidence in herself and methodology. They boosted her ego and sense of self-worth.”

“I believe this woman to be acting out the abuse she suffered as a child, most probably brutally perpetrated by her mother from a very early age. This destroyed her sense of self, leading to gender disorientation and sexual preference confusion, culminating in her early twenties and coinciding with the earliest attacks.”

“She would have struggled with this sexual identity issue throughout her teen years, possibly affecting her school grades. Although intelligent and physically active, this wouldn’t be reflected in school achievements. She wanted, needed to fit in socially, to appear normal by current social standards as she spent much of her youth in group homes or foster care after removal from her family. She wouldn’t integrate into a ‘traditional’ family for fear of further abuse.”

“The attacks commenced as a way of acting out her sexual fantasies, even though she’s in a traditional and most probably long-standing relationship as the submissive partner. While she felt powerless as a child and in her current relationship, these acts give her a sense of dominance and control. Finding someone else to share this with, heightened the experience for both of them. They felt sexual satisfaction in the acts they committed together.”

“Your second individual, more comfortable with her sexual orientation, met and entice the first into a clandestine relationship. Outwardly this woman may appear physically smaller, intellectually weaker and have a repressed personality while she’s actually the exact opposite. She is the type of woman most wouldn’t give a second look. This lack of attention might be the major driving factor behind her involvement. This woman caused the up scaling of aggression as a way of living out her deepest and most depraved fantasies. In her mind it demonstrated her love for the other perpetrator.”

“Given the method of death, one or both has some medical training. I’d be looking for a woman, well built, in her mid-twenties studying Nursing, pre-med or a related medical science. She would have changed programs and universities at least once or twice during her undergraduate studies. The change in victimology could demonstrate her enrolment in a post graduate program or a vocation where she has access to post graduate students.”

“The second woman, in her thirties, is physically diminutive but extremely physically and mentally strong. She may have taken up some form of self-defence or martial art for both protection and learning self-discipline. She may have been in a long term heterosexual relationship until recently.”

As much as he didn’t want to be impressed by her summation, Reggie couldn’t hide his momently surprise at Dana’s ideas. “You agree with this,” Reggie turned to Mulder.

“It makes sense given the limited information we have,” Mulder returned. “Actually, I’m surprised no one, myself included, thought about this angle before. The case has proved unusual from the very beginning. Such an unlikely scenario, two women acting out repressed sexual fantasy, would be completely unique as far as serial killers go.”

Reggie grunted at the thought. “Just what I want, to have you two solve this case,” he stated with more than a little irony, “catching a pair of lesbian serial killers. It’s no wonder you’ve gained that ‘Spooky’ reputation, Mulder. Now I guess you’ll share it with your new partner.”

Scully paled at the comment. Both men, too busy with their banter missed the change in her expression. Dana Scully had always thought Mulder gained that moniker from his work on the X-files, not before he became involved in the conspiracy. _Have I misinterpreted anything else_ , she considered, _if I’ve mistakenly assigned the real reason for Mulder’s colleagues calling him ‘Spooky’, what other facts have I taken for granted. How is this going to affect my prospective on this future and how much can I rely on the Truth as I know it, or as I think I know it._

Flabbergasted by the sudden revelation, Scully missed Mulder picking up a file from Reggie’s desk. Standing close, the two men discussed some point, allowing Scully a moment to conquer her emotions.

“We need to look into Joanne Withers again. She’s the girlfriend of our prime suspect last year,” Mulder’s voice droned on. “She meets the criteria for Dana’s profile for the first individual and she can be placed in the same location as the assaults from ’86 to ’88.”

“She does seem to be a person of interest,” Reggie agreed, rubbing his chin while deep in thought. “Given these new insights and more detailed profile, we have more to go on.” Picking up a picture of the male in question, he continued, “I’ll have the boy’s tract the boyfriend down tomorrow and we’ll have an informal chat with him about his ex.”

“We can’t move on her too soon,” Scully cautioned, “or we risk losing the partner. They may be in the same field, one an academic and the other a student. It would give them the ability to meet openly without anyone becoming the wiser.”

“While I don’t like the sound of that,” Mulder grimaced at this new idea, “it makes a lot of sense. It also gives them the opportunity to meet and form a relationship while disguising their private liaisons as professional appointments.”

“I’ll assign two agents to you tomorrow, Dr Scully,” Reggie promised, realising both Mulder and Scully guessed his change of plan. “Given this new information we need to set you up as a target Dana.”

“I’m well aware of that, Sir,” she returned, eyebrow razed.

“Reggie,” Mulder interrupted, worried about the diminutive woman playing the part of his wife. “We need to have Dana certified to carry a concealed weapon. We need to give her the best opportunity to defend herself if she needs it.”

While Mulder and Reggie discussed the logistic, Scully’s mind wondered. In the deepest recesses, something clamoured to be heard. Frustrated at her lack of instant recall, the memory flooded back.

“The girlfriend,” she gasped, “did she come from Salt Lake City originally?”

Rifling through Reggie’s copy of the complete file, Mulder looked over the transcript from the prime suspect’s interview. “Doesn’t say,” he sounded disappointed. “Why?”

“Is this picture of the man you believed to be your prime suspect,” Scully asked, having moved to examine the photo in Reggie’s hand. Blanching, the colour drained from her face as she instantly recognised the individual.

“Yes,” Reggie answered, glancing down at the photo.

“Dana,” Mulder’s tone infused with concern as he noticed Scully’s pallor. Pushing her into the nearest chair, he asked, “do you know him?”

“Yes….No,” she hesitated, Scully’s eye’s locking with her partners. The moment he understood, she stated, “not in this time. His name is Edward Jerse. I met him in Philadelphia two years ago investigating a case.”

“Alone?” Reggie asked astounded trying to incorporate her statement into the facts he knew about this woman. Something just didn’t add up and he could see why Dr Scully confused Mulder.

“Assistant Director Skinner forced Mulder to take a week’s vacation,” Scully’s orbs stayed locked on hazel, while her words addressed the bewilderment in Reggies. “Mulder wanted me to follow up on a lead I felt held no validity for our case. I refused, believing it a waste of Bureau time and resources.”

“We argued,” Mulder stated, not understanding, “about what.”

“Would you believe a desk,” Scully stated, a sadness springing into her expressive eyes. For some reason this made Mulder feel responsible for the melancholy expression, as though he’d caused it.

“Desk?” Reggie’s confusion increased at the silent communication occurring before him.

“Tell him,” Scully’s shoulders dropped in defeat as her cheeks paled further, making her appear ghost like, “it’ll make my job of protecting you that much easier. At least Reggie won’t need to worry about my level of proficiency. He’ll be able to help us if he knows the truth.”

“Mulder?” Reggie asked, completely at a loss as to the subtext of the conversation occurring before him.

“How much Science Fiction do you read?” Mulder asked, sorting through the events of the last twenty-four hours. Finally turning his full attention on Reggie, Mulder stated, “let me tell you a tale about time travel.”


	19. Chapter 19

Realising they’d barely spoken two words since leaving Reggie’s home, Mulder felt impelled to break the stifling atmosphere in his car. “That went better than I thought,” his light teasing missed it mark.

Reggie found himself entranced by the Time Slip tale, believing Mulder had a great novel in the making. He also found it impossible to consider the story close to any form of reality. Mulder’s continued affirmation left his boss in a state of complete and utter shock. Noting Reggie’s expression, Scully insisted they give him time to come to terms with the truth, although she offered not a shred of prof.

Scully sat speechless for the last half an hour, increasing the toxic atmosphere in the car. Mulder’s anxiety grew with the number of miles the car travelled. He intended breaking the silence enveloping them with his inane comment. Scully’s rebuff, accompanied a raised eyebrow, piercing blue glare and crossed arms over her chest, continued. Finding little else to do, Mulder placed another seed in his mouth. The sound of the husk cracking between his teeth covered his growing apprehension. One hand on the wheel, he expelled the shell with his thumb and index finger while sneaking a long sideways glance at Dana.

“Yesterday,” Scully suddenly spoke, opening her body language toward Mulder, “I hadn’t intended to tell anyone. Less than two days later, five people know.”

“Five?” Mulder questioned, glancing sideways at his companion.

“Yes,” Scully answered, “I needed to tell John Byers before he would believe and help me.” Noting Mulder’s confusion, Scully explained, “the FCC employee who took Modeski into hiding.”

“You know him in the future?” Mulder asked, astounded.

“You introduced me to all three of the men we met in the warehouse last night,” Scully explained gently. “You could say they’re your best friends.”

“I don’t think I want to know,” Mulder muttered under his breath, content to let the situation degrade to its former state.

Ever the practical partner, Scully attempted to lighten the atmosphere by asking about their new living arrangements. She had some idea of the budget the FBI considered appropriate for a long-term assignment. The thought of the props, uncovered from a storage facility and long unused, sent a shiver down her spine.

“My new partner had that covered,” Mulder stated without a care in the world.

Rolling her eyes in a _heaven help me_ gesture, Scully suggested they stop at a grocery store. While Maggie and Missy insisted they take a care package with them, they piled the box with dry consumables. Scully knew they needed to pick up fresh supplies for this evening meal.

Walking into the small apartment on university grounds, Dana remembered the eight years of student accommodation she’d been forced to endure. _Nothing’s changed_ , she noted with a roll of her expressive eyes, _but it’s nothing throw rugs and colourful cushions can’t solve. Who am I kidding? This place need so much more than a woman’s touch to make it comfortable, let alone a home_. She mourned the loss of her Annapolis apartment. Sharing this place, even with Mulder, just wouldn’t be the same.

Scully stopped to peruse the kitchen to her left. Stepping into the minuscule space, she placed the bags of groceries on the counter. Her hands began unpacking, finding space in the cupboards and fridge. _Functional_ , she thought, looking over the breakfast bar into the living room. Simply furnished, Dana grimaced inwardly at the state of the battered furniture and wondered how she’d disguise it. Rolling her eyes with an internal sigh, she made her way over to the boxes piled in the middle of the sitting room. _Hopefully I find some form of salvation in there_ , she reproached the cartons uncertainly, _or else I’ll call Mom tomorrow and get her to bring some coverings over_.

“Complements of the FBI,” Scully mused, pointing to the pile, a slight smile curved the corner of her mouth. Remembering the last undercover assignment as Laura Petri, and the consequences of it, Dana found herself swallowing hard. It’d led to a long overdue and intimate relationship. _I miss you so much, Mulder_ , her mind cried, still coming to terms with her new situation.

Mulder didn’t miss the reaction. “Déjà vu, Scully?” he asked in a tender tone.

Turing towards him, Scully’s gaze pierced Mulder as she asked, “Why?” She didn’t need to elaborate. He understood the deeper meaning, the real question she asked.

Seemingly confused, he shook his head as if to clear it. “I don’t know,” his bewilderment shone through the words as Mulder stare challenged Scully to give him the answer, “it just seemed natural, like coming home.” Watching her reaction carefully, he added, “you didn’t answer my question.”

“It’s a long story,” Scully hedged. “If you get our luggage from the car, I’ll start making this place liveable. Then, I’ll make dinner and tell you about Rob and Laura Petri.”

As Mulder headed for the door, he stated over his shoulder, “this sounds like another science fiction work, Dana. Who chose the names?”

“You,” she shot back.

Stopping in his tracks, a strange look came over Mulder’s face. This look, new to Scully, forced her to pause and glance at him questioningly. “I know most people consider me a pain in the ass to work with, Dana. How do you manage it?”

“You know, Mulder,” Scully teased to cover her true emotions, “I often asked myself the same question.”

Nodding, he left, giving Scully time to recover. Her hands automatically reached into the box, finding linen for the bedroom. She guessed the bedroom and bathroom hid behind the two doors on her right. Scully shuddered at the thought of what she’d find there. _Nothing like my cosy, homely Annapolis apartment_ , she realised, a wave of homesickness washing over her. Quashing it unmercifully, she threw all her energy into making the most of their new home.

By the time Mulder brought the third load up the three flights of stairs, Scully had the bed made and bathroom sorted. Another three trips saw Mulder’s task finished. Dana sat on the kitchen floor, sorting crockery and cutlery into cupboards.

“Do you even want to know where I’ve placed everything,” Scully raised an eyebrow at a sweaty Mulder. He shook his head in denial. “Didn’t think so,” she quipped after his retreating backside, “you’re going to leave the domestic arrangements to me, I suppose. Some things never change.”

Scully knew the moment Mulder found the bathroom by the sound of a jet of water hitting the tiled stall walls. Wondering how a six foot plus man contorted into the tiny space, Scully decided she didn’t really want to know. Imagination worked so much better. Smiling at the sudden thought, it brought back the memory of the first shower she taken with her Mulder. It’d been a very pleasurable experience for the both of them.

_Watching all those videos that weren’t yours certainly gave you some great moves_ , Scully mused as she tidied the last of the unpacked boxes. Knowing she should see to dinner preparations, Scully let herself sit at the breakfast bar and lose herself in memories. The surface would have to double as both their office and dining table. Another wave of nostalgia, tempered with longing washed over Dana as she remembered christening the old wooden table in her apartment with Mulder. On that occasion their need hadn’t allow them to make it to her bedroom.

Watching, fascinated by the play of emotions across her face, Fox Mulder couldn’t help staring. In that moment he knew how much he wanted Dana Scully. Remembering this morning, the way Dana reacted to his gentle yet insistent touch in the car, Mulder wondered if he dared repeat the gesture. He moved to stand behind her.

Slowly, almost of its own accord, his left hand moved up, up towards the nape of her neck. He felt like a marionette, someone else controlling his every moment. Watching in wonder, Fox Mulder witnessed his fingers locating her glossy strands and tangling in that mass of silky, red hair. His palm experienced the intoxicating heat generated by the contact with Dana’s neck. The same instant wash of desire he’d experience earlier today cascaded throughout his body.

His right hand, no longer under his control, spun Dana around to face him. Creeping up, Mulder felt his touch moving higher, making intimate contact, first with her hip before stoping briefly on her waist to feel how incredibly small, diminutive, petite her frame beneath his large hand. Unable to stop his elemental need for this woman, he closed the gap between them before letting out the breath he’d been holding.

Their eyes remained locked in a silent battle, attempting to diffuse the sudden and all encompassing intimacy. Although Mulder fought his want desperately, he lost the battle. One look at Dana’s expression mirroring his, found his lips descending towards her. Mulder’s right hand brushed her ribs, the swell of her breast, and finally came to rest on her shoulder as skin touched skin, lips met and melded for the first time. The contact electric, sending shock waves through both of them, Scully opened her mouth to protest. Taking advantage, Mulder moved to deepen their connection. Taking her bottom lip, he sucked gently before pulling slightly away.

“Tell me you want this,” Mulder pleaded, remaining in control but fast loosing the ability to walk away.

Dana Scully couldn’t contain the need in her expression. She’d wanted Mulder to hold and comfort her last night. The look he sent now, pleading with her not to stop this attraction became her down fall. This time, Scully found her limbs seeking to force him nearer. Opening her thighs, her hands grasped his waist and pulled him closer, so close their bodies fused from groin to shoulder. In the process, the towel, loosely draped around his hips descended to the ground, pooling at Mulder’s feet.

“I want this,” Scully whispered, not daring to let her eyes wander over his gloriously naked body. Unable to met his probing gaze, she confessed, “God help me I want it more than I’ve ever wanted anything my life.”

The hand on her shoulder crept to the throat. The touch, feather light, sort and found purchase on her chin. Mulder lifted Dana’s face to his, positioning it to maximum advantage. Angling his mouth, once again, Mulder took her lips. This time the kiss quickly turned intimate, dragging both into a sense of wonderment. Gentle, soft, their mouths devoured the other. Unable to stop, hands explored, arms moved, Mulder attempted to get closer, loving the feel of her soft hand on his exposed skin.

Finally pulling apart, their breathing heavy, a single glance, agreement, Mulder scooped Scully from her perch. Automatically, Dana’s hand snaked around his neck, locking behind his head. All the while their eyes never left the other. Promises made, regrets forgotten, only this moment mattered.

Undressing her slowly, Mulder took in each revelation. Enjoying each new sensation, every time he touched Dana, her temperature rose. The heat affecting him, like a blaze, Mulder soon caught fire. Their movements appeared synchronised. Somewhere in the deepest recesses of Mulder’s mind, he understood why. This woman knew him, in the biblical sense, even though they were making love for the first time. Her every look, moan, touch designed to drive him wild. Dana Scully knew exactly what he wanted before Mulder realised himself. She anticipated his movements, heightening the sensation for both of them.

Eyes glazed, expression rapturous, voices horse, they came down from the all-consuming pleasure. They lay together, still joined and breathless. Mulder still on top, hands locked either side of her head their fingers entwined. For a big man, an inch or two over six foot and having at least one hundred pounds on her, Fox Mulder’s larger frame didn’t feel heavy. A delighted smile lit Scully’s face, while a twinkle of mischief entered Dana’s blue orbs. This Mulder didn’t have the experience to realise she planed something.

Suddenly he found himself beneath Dana. She felt like a fly weight, yet she’d just managed to best him. Amused at first, Mulder began to smile, thinking all’s fair in love and war. Planning his revenge and a second round of intimacy, his campaign quickly changed. Delight rapidly drained away as he peered past Scully’s red hair to the ceiling. Using all his strength, he flipped them back to their original position, not without a convincing fight on Scully’s part.

“Look at the roof,” Mulder made the request as if whispering sweet nothings into her ear in their post coital bliss, “slightly over my left shoulder about midway down the bed.”

Nodding slightly, managing to keep the joy plastered on her face, Scully noticed the indentation in the roof. Angry with herself for not foreseeing this complication, Dana smiled tightly. “I’m for the shower first,” she declared, once again pushing Mulder onto his back. Wrapping the sheet around her small frame, Scully raced for the tiny bathroom.

Scully looked for any hint of surveillance devices. Mulder came in, crowding the space and making the job difficult. Keeping in character, he suggested provocatively, “want to shower with a friend?” before helping her debug the bathroom.

With the aid of a caustic glare and sign language, Scully requested Mulder find a screwdriver. He understood when she pointed to the power socket on the vanity. Several minutes later, Scully flushed the small electronic device down the toilet.

“Safe,” she muttered, thinking over the conversation between them since entering the apartment, “except they have a tape of us doing the wild thing.”

“Why?” Mulder asked perplexed.

Once again that eyebrow rose. “All of this is not for my benefit,” Scully stated cynically.

“Someone’s spying on me,” Mulder asked, astounded.

“Modeski, the warehouse, the gas,” Scully explained, “it’s all been about you.”

“What the hell are you protecting me from,” he demanded, suddenly angry. Whether his anger focused on Dana’s secrets, the video surveillance or the people behind it, Mulder couldn’t decide at this point in time. Scully, being the closest, became the target of his resentment.

“Your biological father,” Scully whispered, looking up into his stunned eyes, before dropping the real bomb shell, “CSG Spender, not Bill Mulder, although he’s involved too.”

Falling onto the toilet seat in despair, he held his head in his hands. Mulder found the courage to state, “well that certainly explains a lot.”


	20. Chapter 20

Scully stepped toward Mulder. Taking his head in her hands, she guided it to her stomach and combed her fingers though his spiky hair. Lending him comfort, he reciprocated by pulling her closer and locking his arms around her tiny waist. A smile fought for a place on her lips. The other Mulder, this man in the future, had used the same gesture to display his deepest emotions.

“Mulder,” Scully spoke softly, letting several minutes elapse, “take me out to dinner.”

“I’ve lost my appetite,” he returned. Looking up into his lover’s concerned eyes, Mulder offered, “maybe a walk,” understanding they needed to get away from here before Dana Scully told him more.

Nodding agreement, Scully moved away and finally let the sheet drop. Turning the water on, she prepared to shower. “Get dressed,” she said gently, stepping into the stall and allowing the hot water to temporally wash away her anger at the invasion of her private life. “Make sure you look over your clothing, just in case. I’d subscribe to that paranoia gas where these people are concerned. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Dana,” Mulder watched, fascinated by her level of comfort standing naked before him. He’d thought her demure dress and use of the bed sheet foretold a more ridged, catholic perspective on post intimate relations. He’d been wrong. Dana Scully objected to anyone but her lover observing her nude. _In her world, the one she claims to come from, we’ve been living together for a week. We should be this comfortable around each other_ , Mulder realised, still sitting on the closed toilet. “We need to remove everything from the apartment,” he finished, unable to hide his anger.

“As much as I want to agree, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Scully returned, remorse colouring her tone. “They’re going to know we’ve found the surveillance devices and replace them. If we keep the living areas wired, given they already have evidence of what goes on behind closed doors, they might leave these two rooms alone.”

While he didn’t like it, Mulder had to agree her plan sounded advantageous. “At least it’ll give us some privacy,” a quaver of teasing made it through the otherwise tight tone. “I need to know why,” he stated firmly, “our space is being invaded like this.”

“Later,” Scully promised as she began soaping her body. Aware of the level of Mulder’s interest, she teased, “want to see if you can fit in here?”

The threatening smile finally reached his hazel orbs. Eyeing the tiny space, Mulder smirked, “I’d like to try, but I really don’t think we’d be successful. Besides, we need more prophylaxis before twisting the pretzel again. I only carry one in my wallet.”

“That’s one more than you usually carry,” Scully muttered under her breath.

A strange expression crossed his face, an almost panicked look. “Are we trying,” Mulder forced the words past the lump in his throat, not ready for that level of commitment, given they’d only just met and made love for the first time. _At least I have_ , Mulder realised, _Dana’s known me for seven years_.

“Something happened,” Scully’s closed expression told him not to ask, “and I couldn’t have children after that.”

“Now?” hesitantly, he posed the questions. Sudden insight told Mulder this event in Dana’s life, the one she refused to talk about, had left deep, dark scars. Without understanding why, he felt at least partly responsible.

“Yes,” the word came out as a hiss, “although don’t ask me where I am in my cycle or if it’s safe without protection, because I don’t have a clue. I don’t even remember if I continued taking the contraceptive pill after Daniel.”

Intrigued by the confession, Mulder continued to sit and watch the woman in the shower with astonishment. “You come from a ridged Irish-Catholic family with a Military father, how did ‘Daniel’ happen.”

“You know, Mulder, you’ve never asked personal questions before,” Scully stated, partly embarrassed, partly surprised by the differences nine years made.

Shrugging his shoulders, this more open Mulder waited for an answer, not willing to let her off the hook so easily. Reminded of the night Scully spent with Eddie van Blunht and how easily she’d opened up, Dana tried to formulate an answer. “I guess I stumbled blindly into it,” she confessed. “I saw what I wanted to see. Older man, sophisticated, intelligent, interested in what I had to say. He represented everything I thought I wanted in a lover, a husband.”

“La vie en rose,” Mulder grinned, “you were looking through rose-coloured glasses, Dana. Do you consider him your first true love?”

“At the time, yes, I did,” a strangled look accompanied the words, “it’s taken me a long time to resolve the issues his deceit caused. I didn’t understand why my other relationships fell apart. It took meeting Daniel yesterday to come to terms with the way my life had turned out. I’m with my perfect opposite, the man I’d give my life for, my partner in every sense of the word.”

“Me,” the strangled word left Mulder’s mouth, accompanied by that panic look.

A laugh escaped Scully’s lips. “Yes and no. There are differences between you. I find myself talking to you, telling you how I feel because we don’t have almost seven years of history. You and I don’t communicate with a look, believing we understand what the other is saying. So much remains unsaid between us, but I know what he’s thinking. I’ve been through so much with my Mulder, so many experiences in common no one else would understand or believe. We have this incredible trusting bond. I’ve felt it with you. It will develop because you’re essentially the same person, if a lot less paranoid. It’s not going to happen overnight.”

“You’re placing a lot of faith in me, in our association,” Mulder’s sarcasm returned, hoping to diffuse the suddenly stifling atmosphere. “This could just be lust.”

“Are you using Daniel and me or you and Phoebe Green as the golden standard,” Scully returned, wrapping a towel around her midriff and stepping out of the shower. “I’m not sure you could classify either as love, maybe mistaken desire.”

“You wound me, Dana,” Mulder looked hurt, placing a hand over his heart. An inquisitive look spread over his face, “how do you know about Phoebe?”

“I met her on a case,” Scully shrugged her shoulders, “involving Fire. I discovered your fear and romantic history. Let’s just say the animosity between us could only be considered mutual, especially when she played you again.” With that, Dana moved into the bedroom to dress.

Frustrated they couldn’t continue this conversation without giving away Dana’s situation, Mulder followed his partner. Reaching over to stop her from turning on the light switch, he motioned for her to wait a moment. Returning from the bathroom, he demonstrated the smear of toothpaste in his palm. Pretending the control didn’t work, Mulder climbed onto the bed.

“Dana,” he called, making sure the device became well coated with the sticky paste in his hand, “did we pack a spare light bulb.”

“I don’t think so,” she answered, searching the rest of the room for optical surveillance. Unable to locate any, Scully turned her attention to the audio devices. Unscrewing the power sockets she continued, “we’ll have to find a store and buy one.”

Pointing to the bug, Mulder took the screwdriver from her hand. He quickly located another two, one in the light switch, the other in the bedside lamp. He removed them. Both followed the one from the bathroom into the septic system. Feeling safe, Scully sighed. They dressed in silence, wondering if the electronic surveillance would be replaced by the time they returned.

Walking in quiet harmony, Mulder’s large fingers entwined in Scully, Dana felt like a freshman once again. After all that had occurred in the last two days, she finally felt a weight lift from her shoulders. They found a bench, overlooking the university playing field and sat.

The stroll gave Mulder time to consider Dana’s outburst about his parentage. It made a weird kind of sense. “Dana,” he started, still trying to fit all the pieces together, “in your time, when I entered that warehouse, I did the whole by the book routine. By warning the men you shot, it gave them time to fire into the canisters of gas. I became exposed causing a paranoid which didn’t allow me to trust you when we became partners.”

“I told you this,” Scully confirmed, “you spent three days in five-point restraints.”

“I’m missing something,” turning towards her, Mulder examined her face, trying to make that contact, to invoke that bond she’d talked about. A flicker in her eye, his mind caught the spark and suddenly it appeared. Transfixed, he couldn’t look away. The shear depth of understanding, the emotion communicating itself blew him away. Now he’d started this fire, Mulder knew he’d never be able to completely extinguish it.

“Does the phrase ‘they’re here’ mean anything to you,” attempting to lighten the mood, Scully used a teasing tone. “Especially when coupled to the monograph you wrote and the capture of Monty Props last year.”

“What does my work on the occult have to do with….. ?” Swallowing hard, incidents from his childhood coalesced. “Oh,” he stammered, suddenly making the connections, “I linked my sisters disappearance to extra-terrestrial abduction.”

“Yes,” Scully pumped his hand in support, knowing how difficult this recollection and enlightenment would be. “You made it your life work to find the truth, to find Samantha.”

“No, Dana, I’d never do that,” he protested. Squeezing his eye’s tightly as the memories tumbled over each other in his mind, Mulder announced in a very determined voice, “don’t you see, it’s always been my father who believed….”

“Your father met Spender in the army,” she explained. “The association between your mom and Spender goes back three years before you were born. We uncovered photographic evidence that Spender visited your mother at the summer house in Quonochontaug the same day she suffered a stroke.”

“My mother vowed never to return to that house and she keeps her word,” Mulder butted in mulishly, his eye’s locating Dana’s and reforming that instant connection.

“You told me the same thing when we visited once,” Scully offered in a consoling tone. “You needed to see the proof before you believed.”

Tearing his gaze away, Mulder believe her. “How did we find out Spender is my biological father.”

“After a very difficult case,” Scully didn’t have the heart to bring up Diana Fowley and her interference _. It’ll never happen in this timeline so why complicate the story._ “You requested I run the DNA.”

“I need to know, Dana,” Mulder begged, “you said we’re a two-person division created after I’d been exposed to the gas. What do we work on?”

“Unusual cases,” she tried to soften the blow. This Mulder didn’t believe in the otherworldly. While he openly displayed his sadness at Samantha’s abduction, he hadn’t pursued regression therapy to recover the memories from that night. It felt so strange, talking to Mulder the skeptic, the by the book agent who trusted his colleagues and didn’t look for a ‘spooky’ explanation. _The ultimate role reversal_ , Scully’s mind responded. “Unsolved investigations, things that go bump in the night.”

“Those with a distinctly supernatural bouquet, the X-files,” Mulder stated suddenly too wired to remain seated. Jumping up, he pulled away from Scully’s grasp and paced around the bench she sat on.

“You’ve heard of them?” she worked hard to hide her astonishment, not quite succeeding.

“My father, Bill Mulder, mentioned them,” the confession torn from Mulder’s lips did achieve one thing. In glancing at his partner, that bond returned. “I’m having trouble accepting he used me like this. I know the family fell apart after my sister’s disappearance. I couldn’t remember anything about that night. Mom blamed dad for Samantha’s disappearance. I’d always assumed because he’d started to drink heavily, the stories about secret government conspiracies came from the bottom of a bottle, from his guilt at loosing Samantha and driving away his family. All the time, he groomed me for the X-files, for his quest. He wanted me to find my sister, no matter what the cost to me, personal or professional. To uncover the intrigue he’d taken part in but could no longer live with.”

“Yes,” Scully stated sadly, “helped in no small part by Spender. Bill Mulder implanted the suggestions. Spender used the tools at his disposal to turn you into a paranoid, conspiracy theorist that trusted no one. The unique mixture of intelligent and emotional betrayal created the ultimate instrument. After your exposure you believe you saw aliens, you tried everything to remember the night your sister vanished. You opened a file on Samantha and set about finding the truth through the X-files.”

“If I have you,” Mulder followed, making the logical links, “then they failed.”

“They sent me to debunk your work, to rein you in, to close you down,” Scully confirmed.

“You made me stronger,” the awareness of what this woman had come to mean to him in that future life, coalesced. “You became their ultimate mistake. In pairing us, they put two halves of the same whole together. Believer and rationalist, transcendent and logic, the synergism giving validity and rigidity to the work.”

“In this time,” Scully’s eyebrow rose, as her face took on a hard look, “with my knowledge, if they should realise what an asset I could be, both to you and them, I wouldn’t be able to protect you. My life would be over. Mulder, you need to understand,” Scully stood, this information to important, “once they understood the bond between us, they used me to control you. I became the one they’d threaten every time we got to close to the truth and you’d back away.”

“You’re still laying your life on the line for me,” Mulder got it. Finally, he understood why Special Agent Dana Scully slipped back through time. She’d stated, on more than one occasion, her sole purpose, to protect him. He didn’t need to know why. The bond between them formed of a metaphysical love, so deep and abiding, it tied their very souls together.


	21. Chapter 21

“I need to run,” Mulder informed Scully, stepping from one foot to the other on the spot. His mental and emotional agitation often manifested as an abundance of physical energy. 

“You never could sit still for more than a couple of minutes,” Scully responded with a grin, “expect once. You worked a profiling case and I found you completely motionlessness. The level of your devotion scared me.”

“I might have a knack for it,” Mulder returned with a grimace, “but it doesn’t follow that I like it.”

“Believe me,” Scully’s eyebrow arched accompanied by a blank expression, “I saw the consequences. I didn’t like them or their effect on you.”

“Come on,” he pleaded, anxious to get moving. Taking her hand, Mulder pulled Dana along in his wake. “I want to get changed,” he said while trying to maintain an appropriate pace for her shorter stature. Mulder found the slower stride ruined his concentration. He’d always used running or swimming as method of working through personal problems and issues. “While I’m out, I’ll see if I can find somewhere to buy supplies for tonight,” a grin covered his face implying he planned some very intimate ways to burn off the energy remaining in his system. The suggestion greeted by a now famous Scully eye roll.

A quarter of an hour later, Mulder opened the front door to leave for his run. Scully appreciated the muscular definition in his arms and legs exposed by his exercise attire. She didn’t get many opportunities like this. _Running shorts and a tank top, the view couldn’t get much better_ , she didn’t try to hide her admiration.

“Like what you see, Dana,” he teased, stretching in the hallway. Mulder carefully chose his warm up exercises to display his physique to best advantage. 

“Yes,” her eyes worked their way up his body to finally meet his amused gaze, a blanketed desire backlighting his expression. Scully knew she felt the same. Once with this man could never be enough.

“Good,” he laughed, leaning down to plant a quick, but passionate kiss on her lips. “We’ll take it from here when I get back.”

“Is that a promise,” Scully’s face lit up with the easy innuendo between them.

Turning, Mulder jogged down the hallway. Making sure he well and truly showed off his backside to Dana still holding up the door jam. Since establishing the specular bond between them, he could feel Dana’s attention on him. Concentrating so hard, he almost ran into his new neighbour.

“Sorry,” he muttered, taking the stairs two at a time.

“Hi,” the petite woman approached Scully before she closed the door, “I’m Sharon, your next-door neighbour.”

“Dana” Scully offered, “and that,” she pointed to the stairwell, “is my husband, Fox Mulder.”

“I noticed you only moved in today,” Sharon stated quietly. Something about the woman sent tingles down Scully spine and flashed a mental warning. Her investigative senses went wild. “Welcome to the building. I guess both you and your husband work at the university to live here.”

Nodding in agreement, Scully knew this accommodation housed only married post-graduate students and new faculty members. “Mulder starts work tomorrow. He’s a lecturer for the Human Sciences Department,” Dana offered in an attempt to be friendly and gather a little information. Instinct forced Scully to be diffuse about Mulder exact job. If Sharon knew he’d trained as a psychologist at Oxford, she might lose the opportunity to question her in the future. 

“You work at the hospital, don’t you?” Sharon asked, a puzzled look covering her face. The instant she placed Dana in her memories, a quizzical smile replaced the baffled expression.

Repulsed by the sudden changed in Sharon, Dana worked hard not to display her revulsion. “I’m a doctor, an intern,” Scully agreed, deciding she never wanted to be left alone with this woman. The conversation might seem innocent enough but the vibes she radiated had the opposite effect. _Something about this woman makes the hair stand up on the back of my neck_ , Scully finally recognised the sensation, _she’s evil. I can imagine her as one half of the university killer. I’m going to need proof before I can make an accusation like that_.

“I thought I’d seen you around the halls in the hospital,” Sharon smiled easily but the emotion didn’t reach her gaze. “I’m the clinical staff educator for the post-graduate nursing students.”

“I’m sure we’ll see each other at work,” Scully smiled, wondering if their prime suspect, Joanna Withers, had transferred in as a Nurse for her speciality training. The link fit her profile, just like the woman standing before Dana.

“Have you been married long,” Sharon asked elongating their conversation past a point Scully considered polite.

“Not long,” Scully forced the words out, somehow circumnavigating the bile rising in her throat. Danger loomed and she needed to get rid of this woman.

“I don’t recall you wearing a ring the last time I saw you,” something in the way Sharon spoke the words had Scully’s instincts on high alert. Apart from the fact this woman had actively assess her new marital status, she fit the profile of the second University killer. The glint in Sharon’s icy blue orbs said she’d be keeping a closer eye on her new neighbour, closer than just acknowledging her as a fellow employee at the hospital. Dr Dana Scully might have missed the warning if she didn’t have years as a field agent.

“It’s been nice to meet you, Sharon, but I still have a lot of unpacking to do before tomorrow,” she stated blandly, in the hope of getting rid of her neighbour.

“I understand,” she returned politely turning towards her apartment further down the hall, “if you or your husband needs anything, the doors always open.”

Keeping the smile plastered on her face, Scully waved good-bye and closed the door. Leaning heavily against it, she realised how much energy the short and seemingly innocent contact expended. Dana felt dirty, repulsed, violated and she hadn’t shaken the woman’s hand, hadn’t been forced to touch her. Yet, if she were to gain the information she needed, Scully had to observe the woman, get to know her. The thought didn’t thrill Dana in the least. Sharon reeked of danger and Scully felt as though she’d just been re-evaluated as a possible candidate for the University Killers.

 _God, I hope I’m wrong_ , her mind screamed, _but it’s exactly what I’m here to do. I hope I’m certified to carry a weapon the next time I see her because, I swear, if she gives me the least provocation I’ll shoot her._

Mulder re-entered the apartment to Scully sitting at the breakfast bar. A cold cup half filled with tea at her elbow said she’d been there since the moment he’d left. She jumped when he touched her on the shoulder.

“Going over the case with a fine-tooth comb,” he teased, dropping a light kiss on the nape of her neck.

Pursing her lips, a determined expression crossing her face, Scully stated, “I think suspect two lives next door, or at least on this floor. I didn’t wait long enough to see which apartment she went into.”

“You’re not kidding,” he found this hard to believe, “tell me what happened?”

“Shower first, you smell,” pausing, Scully didn’t want to spell it out. Mulder’s body still covered in sweat from his run couldn’t hide the muskiness of their previous activities. Right now she didn’t want to be distracted by her baser urges.

He laughed all the way to the shower, calling into the bedroom, hiding his purchase in the nightstand draw. Checking the roof, Mulder noticed the smear of toothpaste still covered the hidden camera and no other indentations in the ceiling. He couldn’t discern if anyone had tampered with the room but suspected they hadn’t.

Appearing ten minutes later, freshly washed, Mulder found the file gone. In its place, Dana placed a bowl of pasta lathered in a rich tomato sauce, the aroma causing his stomach to growl. As they ate, Scully retold meeting Sharon and her feelings.

“I’ll call this in to Reggie,” Mulder switched from carefree lover to consummate professional. “We need to get you certified to carry a concealed weapon. Are you going to be able to do that at the hospital? If you’re right, and I’m agreeing with your assessment, it’d be the perfect place to take you.”

“I’ll wear a larger size scrub top when I’m not in my white coat,” Scully reasoned, “although my friends and colleagues are going to put that together with a hasty marriage and come up with reason. The argument at the hospital yesterday will be seen as a conformation.”

“It plays into our killer’s hands,” Mulder returned. “Think about it, Dana. These women are playing out their fantasies. Both want to be normal, it’s the reason they take typical women. You now represent everything they can’t have, given their lifestyle.’

“That woman is unhinged,” Scully spat, still feeling the loathing created in a single contact.

“Is that your professional opinion, Dr Scully,” Mulder returned, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He feared for Dana’s wellbeing with the events of the last days. He’d only just found her, he didn’t want to lose her just as quickly.

“Unhinged,” Scully considered, in the hope of decreasing her anxiety, “defiantly in the medical dictionary.”

Taking her hint, Mulder considered the situation from all sides. “You think they’re moving up the timetable.”

“I don’t believe we’ll have to wait until the first week of November for the initial abduction,” Scully agreed.

Scully found herself at Quantico later the same night. Reggie called in favours to have her certified and a weapon issued. He also had information.

“Joanna Withers transferred to Baltimore University at the beginning of this semester to complete a post-graduate course in clinical nursing. In the last three years she worked her way down the coast, taking employment at university hospitals. We can place her at in the vicinity of every crime scene. She completed her nursing degree in New York in ’86.”

“I don’t know how you did it, Dr Scully,” Reggie sighed, “her history reads like your profile. If we can link her to your new neighbour, we have the beginnings of a circumstantial case. It might be enough to get a warrant when you think we need one.”

“Reggie,” Scully warned, “this woman, Sharon, I hate to think of the acts she’d be capable of. Let’s wait on this one and make sure we have an air tight case.”

“Believe me,” Reggie fired back, “I want them just as much as you do.”

Mulder, his hand in the middle of her back, escorted Scully to his car near midnight. Dana’s weapon snuggly tucked into her holster just above her husband’s hand. She didn’t need to say it, Mulder knew Scully felt safer, complete, able to protect herself now.

“Reggie,” Ernie Collins tapped his boss on the shoulder as he watched the pair disappear. “I’ve worked this beat near on two decades, testing and training new recruits and re-certifying veterans. That woman’s been here before, if you know what I mean.” When Reggie answered with a razed brow, Ernie felt silly saying, “lived a life in law enforcement. Her skills are finely honed, her reactions what you’d expect of a field agent with ten years’ experience and she tried to stop herself saying ‘federal agent’ every time she warned a cardboard perp. She’s defiantly been here before.”

“Mulder believes the same,” Reggie said non-committedly. “I’m beginning to believe in Science Fiction.”

“Hell, man,” Ernie let out a gruff laugh, handing Reggie the official paper work. “I’m talking reincarnation, not that ‘Spooky’ futuristic mumbo jumbo that comes out of some writers’ imagination.”

Reggie didn’t say a word, but wondered how a man could believe in one but not the other. _I guess it’s the age old argument,_ he considered, _science verse’s religion._

In a room on the fourth floor of Mulder and Scully’s new apartment building, two men sat before a bank of television screens and recording equipment. They’d commenced their shift eleven hours ago. Midnight would see a new crew take their place. With the couple currently at Quantico, they took the time to review the recordings, audio and visual. The devices in the bedroom and bathroom had been removed after they’d gathered the specific information requested. They hadn’t replaced them realising the couple would just remove them again. 

“Our gigs almost up,” the agent closest to the video monitor stated, picking up the brick style cell phone, “I’ll call our report in.”

His partner grunted going over the audio yet again in an attempt to find any of the ambiguous reference terms he been given. Strange and unusual went with this job, so he didn’t ask. Why he scrutinised hours of seemingly innocuous recording for indicators the woman came from the future, he didn’t know. Morley Man called, requesting the search and he wasn’t an individual to be crossed.

When his partner ended the call, he held up a video tape from the bedroom asking, “I wonder what they’re going to do with this?”

Shrugging his shoulders, he commented, “I wouldn’t want that in the hand of the men we work for.”

Nodding his agreement, the other operative packaged it up, ready to deliver. “We don’t need to replace the equipment. Whatever they wanted, they’ve got on this. We’re to continue surveillance even though Mulder and his partner know about it.”

Grunting once again, he returned to his task. Starting the reel, he listened, unable to come up with anything remotely suggesting Dr Scully to be a time traveller. In his line of work, he kept an open mind. The things he’d seen often defied the laws of physics.


	22. Chapter 22

“Mom,” relief washed over Scully’s face as she glanced down at her watch again. Mulder left her to sleep after taking care of his morning glory in the best possible fashion. Sated and sleepy, Dana slumbered for another two hours, waking in a panic about her coffee date with her sister and mother. “I’m glad you and Missy haven’t left yet.”

“Is something wrong, Dana,” Maggie asked, her instincts on high alert.

“No,” Scully hedged, “Mulder walked to the faculty building for his first day, leaving me the car, so I’m coming over to you. I need to pick a few things up and go shopping for groceries on the way home.”

“We’ll see you in half an hour,” Margret responded. Dana wouldn’t convey more over the phone. Maggie knew her daughter had something on her mind.

 _The difference an hour makes_ , Mrs Scully glared at Dana. Missy grinned from ear to ear. She’d seen the metamorphosis in her sister’s aura the moment Dana stepped through the door. Sitting around the kitchen table with cups in their hands, the three women digested Scully’s story. Neither liked the constraints now placed on them. Scully wouldn’t allow either her mother or sister to visit the apartment with the surveillance equipment in case they slipped and gave away her secret.

“I know you’re playing house for this investigation and you have to make your marriage look real,” Maggie spoke with pursed lips, “but to be…” she waved her hands in the air, indicating caught and recorded. “You might love the man but I brought you up better than that.”

Embarrassed, Scully hid red cheeks under her bangs. She felt like a teenager caught out and being chastised by her parents. Dana hadn’t realised her mother expected her to be a virgin bride in this day and age. “I never intended to give any one physical proof,” Scully muttered.

“But you intended to make love with him,” Maggie continued to glare.

“Mom,” Scully tried to explain in a gentle yet firm tone of one adult talking to another, “in my world we’ve worked together, known each other, been through so much, our relationship turning physical became a forgone conclusion at some point. Since we started this, my Mulder and I haven’t spent a night apart. Neither of us would want too. We have no intention of making our relationship public, let alone marrying. It’s not who I am anymore. Besides, it’s hard to sleep in the same bed as this Mulder and not be cognisant of the fact.”

“And this Sharon woman,” Maggie’s blood turned cold, “how do you intent to deal with her?”

“I’d like your opinion, Missy,” Scully requested of her sister, “I wonder what you’ll see in her, metaphorically speaking, that I can’t.”

Surprised, Melissa agreed. “I can’t believe how open you’ve become, Dana.”

“Nine years is a long time,” Scully stated, a slight smile covering the extreme corners of her lips, “people and their ideals change.”

Agreeing, Melissa and Dana made plans to tackle Sharon at the hospital. It reminded Scully of her need to reconnect with the life she’d lived before returning to the hospital and her job. Not sure where to start, Maggie and Missy told Dana what they knew. It didn’t reliever her fears. 

“It’s not nearly enough,” Scully complained, “I need to read my diary and take a copy of my shifts from your calendar. Even then, I’m not convinced I’ll be able to pull this off.”

“Maybe you should call Ellen and listen to her,” Missy suggested.

“You’ve been friends since your undergraduate studies,” Maggie agreed. “When you came home to Annapolis, Ellen couldn’t be happier to have her best friend back. She’s the only one who’s managed to force you into something resembling a social life.”

“Thanks, Mom, Missy,” Scully got up from the table, taking her cup and collecting the rest. After placing them in the sink, she took a copy of her roster from Maggie’s kitchen calendar. Kissing her family goodbye, Scully got into Mulder’s car.

“Dana,” Maggie hedged, “why don’t you bring your husband for dinner Monday night. Your dad misses having you around now you have your own home.”

“I’ll talk to Mulder tonight,” Scully grinned, “and call you later.”

The day flew as Scully began to recall events from her past as she flipped the pages of her diary. She called Ellen after reading an entry from her journal about a recent night out with the girls from college. Thoroughly berated for not telling Ellen about her sudden marriage and the fact she heard it from the hospital grape vine, Scully promised to bring Mulder over for dinner one night next week. Actively listening, Dana allowed Ellen’s words to wash over her and invoke memories. Reconnecting with her friend had been insightful. Scully began to realise how much she given up for Mulder’s quest to find the truth.

“Dana,” Mulder called, closing the door behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a new calendar hanging on the back. “What’s this,” he asked, studying the neat, tiny notes in each square.

“My roster at the hospital and our social appointments,” Scully answered from the kitchen. The aroma of home cooked chicken drew Mulder into the space. Domesticity surrounded Dana. Packing pre-made meals into containers, she labelled each carefully. “Mom and dad expect us for dinner at least once a week starting Monday evening. I don’t want them here,” Scully told him why with her gaze at the ceiling, “and my old friend Ellen wants to meet my new husband. I’m off Tuesday next week so I thought we might go then.” Nodding, Mulder couldn’t stop grinning. He’d never been married, but this felt like the real thing. Coming home, his wife at the stove, talking about dinner dates with friends, it felt ironic. “Feel free to add anything you need to, like playing ball at the Y on Wednesday nights.”

After properly greeting his wife, he commented, “I’d like to continue with my normal routine if you don’t’ mind?” Wondering why he suddenly needed to ask permission, after all they were only playing at being married. Somewhere in Mulder’s mind, in a place he didn’t want to acknowledge yet, he admitted the truth. He’d never let Dana go, the bond between them more intimate and intense than any couple he’d ever known. “Do you really start at six tomorrow morning?” he asked to cover his internal confusion.

“You’re not the only one who works around here,” she returned, her attention now on the empty wok he hoped might contain their evening meal soon.

“That’s not going to leave us much time tonight,” rising an eyebrow at his innuendo, Mulder chuckled before saying, “to go over the case.”

“My internship isn’t going to leave us much personal time at all,” Scully stated. “When I do come home, it’ll be for a few hours at most. Don’t count on spending any quality time with me until Monday next week when I have days off.”

 _That aspect of my life_ , Scully’s eyes communicated what she couldn’t say, _I remember only too well._

 _I’m glad we have this bond,_ Mulder returned, _it’s going to make verbal exchanges between us limited and impossible for THEM to record._

September rolled into October. The leaves on the trees followed, changing from green to yellow. A few brave enough to continue to orange as the weather cooled. The mornings became crisper as the sun rose later, leaving the remainder of the night to keep the atmosphere chilly. Mulder and Scully fell into a routine of sorts.

On the days Scully worked, Mulder woke with his wife and dressed in his running attire. Choosing to accompany Dana to the hospital for her six O’clock starts, he utilized the pleasant walk as a warm up for his daily exercise routine. The journey allowed them time to converse and connect. Once Mulder kissed Scully goodbye, it would be somewhere between twelve and fifteen hours before seeing her again. That aspect of her old life, Scully remembered only too well.

Starting his day with exercise became necessary. Scully domestic routine meant Mulder’s diet improved. Although he often found himself eating evening meals alone, he used the time to continue investigating the case. He’d lived on his own for years and never felt lonely, not until this assignment. Once again his subconscious connected the dots while he refused to acknowledge the depth of his feelings.

One night, out of pre-packed meals, Mulder considered his bachelor fair. To pass the hours before his wife returned, Mulder attempted a simple meal. Much to his surprise and delight, he found the enjoyed the experience, finding it relaxing. He actually had a flair for cooking and took over the task. His reward, Scully’s elated smile when presented with a plate of pasta after a long shift. Mulder found his new skill drew Scully home earlier giving them more time together.

Wednesday nights Scully stayed late at the hospital. Realising how important re-connecting to his usual life, it gave Mulder the opportunity to make the hour drive back to Alexandria. Playing ball at the Y usually ended in a few beers at the local. He used the remainder of the evening to call into Reggie’s and debrief on the case.

After talking to Ellen, a sense of her old self returned. Quieter at work, using her active listening skills, Scully managed to reintegrate. After ten years as a professional, Scully found the work routine, almost boring in its simplicity. Able to complete tasks more quickly and efficiently than her colleagues, her years of experience aided Scully’s clinical judgement.

The other interns noticed. Some blamed the change in her relationship status for this new efficiency. Others considered Dana Scully too big for her boots, having graduated third in her class from North Western. Dr Scully smiled enigmatically and ignored the stares and blatant jealousy as she easily navigated the stress of her first year out of school, again.

The sudden transformation didn’t go unnoticed by the Attending’s. They heaped more work on the one junior doctor, as they came to trust her intelligence, acumen and medical understanding, leading to a dilemma for Scully. Much of the basic medicine she remembered, some areas, those she used daily in her future life came easily. However, aspects of her training, faintly recalled or completely lost, needed to be revised. She found some areas required extensive research. Mulder resented the hours she spent at the library.

When possible Scully took the books home and sat on the couch beside her husband. He preferred to have her company, even if her nose needed to be in a book, while he watched the TV. An arm looped around her shoulders, they sat in quiet comradely.

They’d been living together five days when Scully discovered the commencement of her menstrual cycle. Preparing for this eventuality, she started taking the contraceptive pill. No longer having to use prophylactics, Mulder termed their intimate relations ‘playing skins’, earning him an eye roll from Scully.

The five days that followed demonstrated how much Mulder learnt from those adult content videos and magazines. Declaring they could make love without making love, their intimate life would never be the same again. Hands gratified, stroked, loved. Mouths caressed, nibbled, tasted. Lips gentled, prolonged and pleasured. A look became enough to enflame desire, a touch engulfing them in a wave of heat, a taste leaving both partners perspiring, breathless and calling out the others name in passion.

“They don’t need cameras in her, Dana,” Mulder joked, his head on his pillow facing his lover after finally celebrating a return to full conjugational relations. They tried to keep the noise level down, only succeeding some of the time. A fact brought home to Scully a few days later when Sharon cornered her in a hospital corridor.

“I hear you enjoy playing physical contact sports with your husband,” she smiled slyly.

Cringing and mortified, Scully thanked god when her pager blared, mumbling under her breath, “I’m needed in the Emergency Room. Excuse me.”

Missy hadn’t liked the woman. Not getting near enough to speak to Sharon, Melissa Scully saw only hate and anger in her aura. Warning her sister to stay away or she’d be contaminated. Scully found Joanna and asked for Missy opinion.

“Oh, the poor girl,” tears lined Melissa’s lashes, “she been through so much pain and can’t get past it. She’d blocked spiritually making her easily lead. Someone is leading her down the wrong path. If she doesn’t get help soon, the bad place she’d in will become permanent.”

The investigation stalled. No evidence of a relationship between Sharon and Joanna, apart from a professional connection could be established. Dana continued to feel ill at ease with her neighbour, striking up a conversation when possible. The woman never volunteered much information and even careful probing revealed little. Scully, however, felt like a bug under a microscope after every contact.

“It’s only the first week in October,” Mulder reminded, “we still have another month until the attacks start, using the same pattern as previous years. Maybe we’ll turn something up before them.”

“I hope so, Mulder,” Scully shivered, “now I’ve met Sharon and Joanna, I’m convinced they’re the killers. I honestly believe Sharon is capable of almost anything.”

Scully’s words would come back to haunt her.


	23. Chapter 23

Two days before Mulder’s twenty-eighth birthday which fell on Friday the 13th, Scully appeared in his open office doorway. Through a mass of wrangled days off and shift swaps, she managed to secure a three-day weekend. Dr Dana Scully hadn’t informed her husband yet as she planned to surprise Mulder, this unexpected visit forming her pre-emptive strike. Arms and legs crossed, Scully leant into the jam, watching Mulder clean his desk ready to end the working day.

“I hear you’ve got a hot date with a bouncy bundle of energy tonight,” she teased, a mischievous twinkle in her blue orbs. Straightening out to her full height, she entered his office and closed the door. “Mind if I come along to watch.”

“Feeling a little voyeuristic today, Dana,” provoked by her good mood, he returned sarcastically. Raising and lowering his eyebrows in a suggestive movement, Mulder grinned wolfishly. Shoving the last of his papers into a draw, he made his way over to the door, locking it. His arms immediately filled with his petite wife.

“I just like to witness the male body in action,” a wide grin covered Dana’s face as he lent in to kiss her. Scully’s hands roamed freely, pulling him closer and grinding their pelvises together, “especially when their pounding up and down the court, breathless and sweaty,” she teased before breaking away.

“Male in general,” Mulder returned, turning off the light and grabbing her for one last, private and searing kiss, “or one specimen in particular?”

“I’ll let you know after I’ve seen what’s on offer,” Scully taunted, reaching for the handle but making no move to open it.

“Wanta play skins, Dana,” Mulder patted the now clean and clear desk having been given permission of sorts. Not an opportunity given often or freely, Mulder intended to make the best of the situation, “and I can show you what will be on offer tonight.”

The blue in her eyes changed, storm clouds whipped across her irises, turning them into pools of churning desire. Removing her scrub top, Scully pulled it over her head and placed it on his chair. Taking her concealed weapon and holster off, she came to rest her buttocks on the edge of his desk. She didn’t need to utter a single word, Mulder read her intentions.

Swallowing hard, Mulder reached for the string at her waist. A single pull and the garment dropped to the floor. He placed a finger on her lips using his other hand to point to the exposed electronic device taped to his wall. Rolling her eyes, Scully understood his message. Silently, she asked how he thought they could actually remain inaudible through what would follow. He used his best boyish grin before starting his assault on her body.

“Hey, who’s that with Mulder?” Joe asked, eyeing the short, red head siren with his long-time basketball buddy. They seemed joined at the hip. Normally women weren’t welcome in this bastion of maleness. Occasionally they’d decide to have their wives and girlfriends join them at the conclusion of the game. Up until now, Mulder had never brought anyone.

“His wife,” Trevor answered easily, not bothering to take a second look.

“Wife,” Jake stopped dribbling with the ball to start with his mouth. “He’s one lucky SOB. When did he get married? Last I heard he’d moved to Baltimore for work.”

“More like his wife’s work,” Trevor filled in the blanks, “she’s a doctor at the university hospital.”

“How come you got all the gossip,” Joe whined, still watching the body language between the couple. “Undeniably still in the honeymoon stage,” he muttered with a knowing shake of his head. After all, Joe had married his long-time girlfriend just a year earlier and knew the signs.

“I, ah, work with Mulder,” Trevor confessed, shooting a three pointer.

“He’s a photocopy salesman too,” Steve winked. They all worked in law enforcement, one way or another. Rarely talking about their jobs, Steve remembered Trevor and Mulder discussing a case and understood they both worked for the federal government.

“Yeah,” Joe snorted, “and I’m the president of the United States.” 

“More like the local chapter of the secret service,” Steve, ex special services turned private investigator snickered under his breath. It earned him a killing glance from Joe and Jake. Suspecting the latter to be a public prosecutor, Steve gave the pair a good-natured grin.

“He got hitched a couple of weeks back,” Trevor chimed in, turning the topic of conversation back on to neutral ground. “For intelligent men, not one of you noticed he’s been warning a wedding ring since he moved to Baltimore.”

“Hey, Mulder,” Jake yelled across the court. The lovers turned to face the five men. “We’re one down. Does your wife want to play skins?”

“Sorry guys,” he returned with a wicked smile. “Dana only plays skins with me.”

Scully’s eyebrow rose as the blatant display of pure male possessiveness. She accompanied it with a look which should have wiped the smirk off her husband’s face. Instead, Mulder’s grin widened. Deciding two could play at this game, and learning valuable lessons at the hand of her brother’s, Scully’s prowess with a basketball had become legendary with her family. Not that Mulder knew it.

“Want me with you,” she stated in a mischievous tone just loud enough for the four men on the court to overhear, “or against you, Mulder.”

“You mean I have to choose?” he whined into her ear before increasing the volume. “While I love you with me, Dana,” Mulder returned in the same vain, “against is always better.”

The guys hooted, highly amused at the byplay. “You go girl,” Joe shouted while Jake chose a wolf whistle to demonstrate his appreciation.

“You are so going to regret that choice,” Scully remarked, removing the scrub top to reveal a white sport running halter. They hadn’t made it back to the apartment to change, so she’d be forced to play in her scrub pants. “Sorry boy’s,” she teased, “this is as close to skins as I get, outside my home. Guess that makes you shirts, Mulder.”

Gobsmacked by Scully’s behaviour, Mulder quickly grabbed a ball and started his warm up. Twenty minutes later, four sets of eyes silently asked Mulder where he’d found the human dynamo. While Dana Scully might be small, she’d proved to be fast, accurate and able to pivot on a dime.

Steve and Joe, playing shirts had made allowances for her gender, on the first lay-up. By the third, when she managed to aggressively turn over the ball, they learnt their lesson. Midway through the game they gave no quarter.

Shooting Joe a killing glare as Mulder offered her his hand, Scully muttered under her breath. Snickering at her seated position on the court, Mulder stated wickedly, “your ass is going to kill you later tonight. Joe’s like a brick wall when he’s defending. You don’t have the weight to get through his defence.”

“I got that,” Scully answered, using her inertia to send Mulder to the ground beside her. Picking herself up, she leered, “we’re ten baskets clear and I’m still learning your team’s style.”

Mulder had scoffed at the remark, only to eat his words by the end of the game. If he thought their intimate relationship might save him, he’d been wrong. Dana made him pay for attempting to show off before his team mates, managing to take the ball from his grasp mid dribble. Adding to the insult, she shot from the three-point line, easily sinking it.

Scully’s skins increased their lead by another five baskets before calling it quits for the evening. “You can bring her back to play ball any time you like, buddy,” Jake gave the losing team and Mulder specifically, a wide satisfied grin. “I’ll even let you play on my team,” he slung a casual arm about Dana’s shoulders, playing a good-natured game of keep-me-off with Mulder.

“Who’s coming to Oliver’s for a beer,” Steve asked. All five men lived within walking distance of both the Y and their regular sports bar, meaning they could indulge without having to drive home.

Mulder looked down at Scully for her thoughts. “You go Mulder. I’ll take the car to your apartment and get cleaned up. We can drive back to Baltimore in the morning, so don’t hurry home.” Mulder knew he’d get ribbed for that remark but didn’t care. Leaning down, he left her lips slightly bruised with the intensity of his parting.

Showered and changed into a pair of Mulder’s old sweats, Scully hunted through the draws of his desk. Finally locating the current phone number and address of his mother, she sat staring at the handset. Glancing down at her watch for the third time in as many minutes, she finally found the courage to pick up the receiver.

“Mrs Mulder,” Scully found her voice cracking with nervousness. She didn’t know what, if anything, Mulder had told his mother about relationship between them. “My name is Dana Scully. I don’t know if your son has mentioned me?”

“Yes,” the tone issuing from the other end sounded just as uneasy.

“I’m calling to ask a favour,” Scully closed her eyes, thinking in for a penny, in for a pound. After all, she didn’t really need to include Teena in her plans for the weekend. Scully saw this call a duty born out of politeness.

The stilted conversation took several minutes explanation before Mrs Mulder unbent enough to sound as Scully remembered her. Once she understood exactly what her new daughter-in-law wanted, Teena relaxed, becoming a little effusive. Finally, she broached the subject Scully dreaded, her marriage to Mulder.

“It’s so like Fox,” Teena complained, “to just get married and then call me a month after the fact. I know we’re not that close, but I would have liked to be at my son’s wedding. Your parents being church going people must have felt the same way when they found out you’d eloped.”

Unable to stop herself, Dana’s voice cooled, “my family consider my husband an extension of me. They only want our happiness and have welcomed your son with open arms.”

Cursing her temper, the conversation returned to a stilted, uber-polite exchange. _Way to go, Dana_ , Scully berated as she replaced the handset in its cradle _, get your pretend mother-in-law off side. As if the relationship between Mulder and his mother isn’t abrasive enough_.

_It achieved what you wanted_ , Scully conscience reminded. A thought she had to repeat like a litany for the next twenty-four hours. Finally walking in the door of their apartment at seven O’clock Thursday evening, to find Mulder sprawled on the couch, channel surfing.

“You look beat,” he stated, coming to greet his wife before she expired from fatigue.

“All I want is a bath, which we don’t have, a hot meal and about three days uninterrupted sleep,” Scully moaned, smelling something spicy bubbling away on the stove. “What I’m going to get is something else.”

“Go shower, I’ll have dinner served by the time you get out, then we can turn in for an early night,” he responded with a quick peck on the cheek.

Nodding, Scully complied with his directions. She didn’t notice the worried expression in Mulder’s hazel orbs. When she finally returned, two overnight bags in hand, the look turned to one of dismay.

“Where are you going,” he asked as casually as possible. Heart hammering, Mulder didn’t understand where the fear originated or why he felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Dana leaving him. After last night, their relationship seemed more real than he’d ever anticipated.

“We’re going for a little drive after washing up and putting away the dishes,” Scully answered, sitting before her plate and devouring the food. “You really have got this cooking thing down, Mulder,” she complemented with a wide grin, seeing the panic in his hazel orb and grinning internally.

“Care to enlighten me on the destination of this drive?” he asked, playing with his food.

“No,” Scully teased, “but I can tell you, neither of us has to be back for work until Monday morning. Eat up Mulder,” she suggested, “you’re going to be using up a lot of energy of the next few days.”

“Oh,” the penny finally dropped and a grin the size of Texas lit his face.

She’d timed it right, pulling Mulder’s car into the drive of his mother’s lake front house in Quonochontaug just as the minute hand on her watch struck midnight. “Happy birthday,” Scully leant over, placing a searing kiss on the man seated beside her.

“Dana,” Mulder asked in an incredulous voice, “do you have any idea how cold it’s going to get here?”

“Just as well I’ll have you to keep me warm,” razing an eyebrow, this time to hint at the activities they’d share throughout the weekend, Mulder couldn’t help grabbing her. Pulling Scully into his embrace, his eyes thanked her as he lent in to start the first of many memorable moments over his birthday weekend.

Their bags lay forgotten in the trunk of the car in the race to the house. Neither noticed the distinct chill in the air as their body temperature sored with the increased level of intimate activity. Cleared of its usual dust covers, the cottage no longer looked unused and unloved. This fact lost on the pair fast leaving a trail of clothes in their hurry to the master bedroom. Lying naked beneath newly laundered sheets, not yet joined, the words “I love you” slipped out.

“I know,” Mulder hesitated. He didn’t want to complete the physical union until he absolutely and irrevocably accepted the emotions in his heart. “I see it in your eyes every time you look at me,” he confessed, “and the depth of your emotion frightens me. No one has loved me like you, Dana.”

Watching her reaction to his words, Mulder demanded she bond with him as he lowered his body, connecting them. He couldn’t find the strength to say the words in return. He simply didn’t have the courage. Allowing his eyes to declare his innermost feelings, Mulder made this loving the most gentle, intense experience they’d shared.

Given the chance to do it all over again, he’d have returned Dana Scully declaration. Special Agent Fox Mulder didn’t see the events of the following Monday morning coming. He’d be too wrapped up in the memory of the most intimate and special weekend of his life to see the axe fall. 


	24. Chapter 24

_Monday morning_ , Mulder lamented watching his wife sleep. _I love you_ , he added silently, still too insecure to say the words aloud, even after the weekend they’d spent in Quonochontaug. Leaning over to her side of the bed, he gently laid a kiss on her cheek before heading for the shower and the start of yet another week.

While the hot spray hit him in all the right places, Mulder’s mind returned to the wonderful surprise Scully managed to pull off. True, they hadn’t left the cabin for any great length of time or any of the furniture untouched in their need to be constantly joined. Smiling he remembered taking her to dinner at a small family run Italian restaurant. Dana’s socked foot played with his calf during the salad course, moving higher as the meal progressed. By desert, Mulder couldn’t stand her teasing anymore and ordered it to go. They enjoyed it much better in the privacy of the cottage using each other instead of plates.

Sunday they’d walked along the shore, Dana demanding he tell her about his childhood. The one in which Samantha existed. Apparently they hadn’t discussed such personal topics in their other life together. Mulder didn’t realise how therapeutic recalling those happy events could be, especially when shared with someone who cared as much as his Dana did. The evening arrived and they’d been forced back to reality.

Returning to the bedroom for his clothes, Scully stirred. Smiling, Mulder stilled, taking the time to watch as she repositioned her body. A sigh accompanied a hand seeking him. Still the loss didn’t wake her. Nor should it, when he considered the amount of energy they expanded together over the three-day birthday weekend. Dr Scully now had seven night shifts in a row to make up for playing hooky with her husband.

_I don’t see enough of you now_ , Mulder’s smile turned into a frown. Leaving their room and his sleeping partner, a shiver ran the length of his spine. Thinking about his teaching timetable, he mentally moved it around to encompass this new phase of their life _. I’ll come home after my three O’clock lecture. I can walk with Dana to the hospital, before going back for my adult evening class_ , Mulder set his face in grim determination _, at least I’ll get to spend a couple of hours with my wife_. Bowl of cereal in his hand, he headed to the freezer, removing the left-overs from Thursday’s evening meal. _We can even share a dinner before I have to say goodbye_ , he planned. _I just can’t imagine sleeping in that bed alone. Somehow, this place seems empty without Dana in it. Or maybe it’s just my life that’s empty without her in it_. Scribbling a note for his wife when she finally awoke, Mulder rinsed his dishes and left the apartment.

Pounding at the door woke Scully before midday. “All right all ready,” she shouted, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As the noise increased in volume and intensity, Dana tied a robe around her waist. “I’m coming,” she called somewhat angry to be rudely awoken when she knew it couldn’t be Mulder racing home to wish her a quick good morning.

Peering through the peak hole, Dr Dana Scully knew the moment she’d feared, the reason for this assignment as Mulder’s wife had occurred. Sharon stood outside the apartment door. Malevolence shrouded the woman with a sickly-sweet smile covering her features. Scully knew her husband would be in the middle of a tutorial and no help.

Calling out again, Scully started to call Reggie’s number. The lock mechanism began to move, opening at the same time Dana’s fingers hit the last number. Placing the receiver behind the body of the phone, she would never know if her distress call reached its target. Turning to face her nemesis, Scully could only hope Reggie understood her cry for help.

“Sharon,” Scully managed to sound surprised at the sudden intrusion into her home. While fear threatened, Dana’s usual stoic personality took charge. Her weapon remained in a locked box under the bed. She didn’t have time to retrieve it. Yet, Scully didn’t allow emotion to flicker across her face.

The evil grin on the woman’s face told a story. _Psychotic_ , Scully realised, _Sharon’s in the middle of a psychotic episode_. Dana managed in an angry voice, “what’s the meaning of breaking into my home. Please leave,” she stated, trying to make it to the door and away from the open phone line.

The laugh, unhinged and vindictive became accompanied by words Dana would never forget. “You think you have it all, don’t you,” Sharon’s eyes focused on her target as Scully attempted to brush by. “The husband, a kid on the way, the perfect little family,” she taunted, reaching out to grab hold of Dana’s upper arm, “but you don’t. You have nothing.”

Moving with lighting speed, Sharon smothered Scully’s mouth and nose with an ether-soaked rag she held behind her back. Scully fought, valiantly, but to no avail, her skills no match for Sharon’s. Dana’s profile proved correct. While this woman might look small and fragile, in fact, she’d honed her body with a gruelling schedule of martial arts and body building. As the gas entered her lungs, burning its way into her system, Scully struggled to stay conscious.

Joanne entered the apartment for the first time. “I’ll administer the sedative,” she told her conspirator, “then we can move her. I have it all set up.”

“Let’s go,” Sharon looked around, wondering what they’d missed. “I get the feeling were being watched and I don’t like it.”

Laughing, a high-pitched manic sound, Joanne responded, “I checked the husband’s teaching schedule. It’s full after taking the weekend off. He won’t even notice she’s missing until tomorrow morning at the earliest.”

“How like a man,” Sharon shared her lover’s humour as they removed Scully’s robe. Wrapping her into a blanket, they lifted her limp body into a trolley.

At first Reggie thought the call a prank. Something in the silence, no not silence, the quality of the breathing caught his attention. Signalling to one of his agents to get a trace on the line, he listened intently. Then he heard Dana’s angry voice telling Sharon to leave her apartment. Placing his hand over the receiver, he began barking orders while keeping most of his attention on the words being spoken.

“Where’s the detail on Mulder’s wife,” he all but growled as he heard Scully struggling to breath. “Get the University task force together, they’re about to take the bait. I want Mulder released from his responsibilities at the university. Keep him out of the way. I don’t want him involved in this.”

“Why,” rooky agent, Brendon Stevenson, asked his partner, surprised at Reggie’s orders. He’d already placed the trace and stood awaiting an answer.

“He’s emotionally invested,” Trevor answered quietly. He’d only met Dana Scully on Wednesday but the smouldering intensity of the relationship had been obvious. They were besotted with each other. It appeared Mulder had finally met his match. The guys teased him unmercifully as they downed a few at the bar. Mulder had taken the good-natured bantering on the chin, even joining in occasionally. They’d never seen him this happy and the other guys hadn’t suspected the marriage to be an undercover assignment.

“But,” the younger man stuttered, “she’s an agent.”

Shaking his head, Trevor explained, “Dr Scully’s a civilian consultant. Fraternisation rules don’t apply. They could really be married for all the Bureau can do about it.”

“Oh,” Agent Stevenson began to understand the implications. If the press got a hold of this, the FBI would be blamed for placing an innocent in danger. The coverage and political fallout wouldn’t be good. “The call came from Mulder’s apartment at the university,” Brendon called to Reggie, who nodded. He knew making Stevenson feel somewhat useless.

“Reggie,” Trevor’s brow furrowed, “neither agents assigned to Dana are answering their cells. I’ll call campus security and see if they can be found.”

“What other assets do we have on the ground,” Reggie asked. Blank stares greeted his questions, because they knew only one other agent at the University, Mulder. “God help us all if he gets to those women before we do. Trevor, call his cell.”

“He’s not carrying it,” Trevor replied, “a junior lecture wouldn’t have the salary to cover the cost, so he handed it in after a student called him out on it.”

Swearing under his breath, Reggie considered his options. They were diminishing by the moment. “Has anyone got anything?” he asked sarcastically. “It’ll be at least an hour and a half before we can get on location.”

“Local PD,” Agent De Ceglia shouted across the room, “they’ve sent a car to pick up the suspects. Anne’s faxing a copy of the warrant to them now.”

“Let’s go,” Reggie ordered, understanding they’d need to get the originals to the Baltimore PD if they wanted to hold Sharon Phillips and Joanne Withers for questioning. “I just hope we get there in time. God only knows where they’re going to stash Dr Scully for the next few days.”

Something niggled at the back of Mulder’s mind. He couldn’t remove the picture of Dana reaching out to him in her sleep this morning. It seemed like an omen telling him not to leave her. All his attempts to force the image from his thoughts didn’t work.

_I’ll go home during my lunch hour_ , he made the decision, looking down at his watch. This morning’s internal mussing made him late for his eleven O’clock tutorial. Rushing through the material, he’d been about to leave ten minutes early when he’d been accosted by two freshmen.

Calley O’Hare, an eminently sensible young woman looked particularly upset. Her body language had Mulder’s instincts on edge. Somehow he knew this tied into his case. Taking the young women back to his office, he quickly apologised, placing a call to Scully, only to find the line engaged.

His mind struggled to be in two places at once. Mulder didn’t really take in his student’s plight at first. It took several attempts, but finally the story of an attempted sexual assault by another woman emerged. As the details of the attack materialized, Mulder knew Joanne Withers had become sloppy. She’d attempted to take Calley without her partner for a little fun but had been interrupted. Breaking cover, Mulder finally convinced the girls to open up the FBI’s female sexual assault officer by reporting the incident.

Quickly attempting to contact Scully before calling the FBI, he found the line still engaged. A week ago, they’d sat comfortably on the couch, Dana on the phone to her sister for over an hour. He didn’t know what they found to talk about, but wondered if his wife now told her sister about the weekend they’d spent together. Mulder hoped rather than believed. Instinctively, he knew something to be wrong.

Redialling, he smiled warmly at Calley in the hope of keeping the teenager calm. After all, she’d trusted Mulder enough to come to him with her assault, he couldn’t betray her faith. It took several minutes to get through to Reggie. The moment he connected, Mulder heard the tension in his boss’s voice and the crackle of the cell phone.

“Mulder, where the hell are you?” Reggie demanded.

“In my office,” he answered, confused, “I have a connection to the case we’re working on. I need a female agent from the SAU out here as soon as you can arrange it. A woman attacked one of my students and attempted to physically assault her.”

“Mulder,” Reggie warned.

“Joanne’s attempted an assault on her own,” Mulder cut him off before he could say more. Quickly giving the most pertinent details, aware Calley and her friend listened into the conversation, he asked, “do you think we have enough for an arrest.”

“When did you last see Dana?” Reggie asked carefully. Two attacks on the same day meant a major up scaling of aggression. God only knew what they’d done to Dr Scully in time she’d been gone. They’d have to be more careful when moving in on Phillips and Withers.

“This morning,” he replied. Suddenly he knew why Reggie answered his cell and why traffic noise could he heard in the background. “They took her, didn’t they? They broke into our apartment and abducted my wife.”

“Yes,” Reggie sighed, “she had the intelligence to leave the line open while it happened.”

“I tried calling at just before midday,” Mulder now understood why the line had been engaged. Half an hour, his mind catalogued the exact amount of time. She’d been gone for at least thirty minutes. Playing with the wedding band on his finger, he couldn’t believe the maelstrom of emotions the thought generated.

“That’s about the time I received her call,” Reggie confirmed, “we’ll be at least another half hour before we can get to your location. The Baltimore PD has an APB out for our prime suspects.”

“I’m going to the apartment now,” Mulder spoke hurriedly into the phone, “make sure you have a female agent come to my office for Calley and Becca. We need a statement. I’ve recorded the story with permission. I’ll make sure they stay here until someone comes to collect them.”

Dropping the phone on its receiver, Mulder turned to the frightened young women. “You heard me,” he pleaded, “stay here. I don’t want either of you involved in this more than you already are. Someone should be here soon. Just make sure they have identification before letting them into my office, Okay?”

“She’s,” swallowing convulsively, Calley couldn’t look at him, “she’s got your wife.”

“So it would appear,” Mulder took the time to settle the terrified teens, “but we’re going to catch them and make sure they can’t hurt anyone ever again.”

Nodding sadly, Calley kept her head down, shamed this had occurred. Becca watched Mulder leave with sorrowful eyes, hoping his wife hadn’t been hurt the way the woman had terrorised her friend. After the teacher, who’d turned into an FBI agent left, she locked to door behind him but it still didn’t make either girl feel safe.


	25. Chapter 25

Legs pumping, lungs screaming for more oxygen, Mulder forced his stride to remain constant. He’d received looks of admiration and disgust for his behaviour, pushing through students and other staff members alike. He didn’t care enough to take notice. Seven minutes after leaving his office, he’d reached the stairwell leading to his third floor apartment.

Taking them three at a time, he soon reached his floor. The door to the home he shared with Dana stood ajar. Wiping off is shirt, he pushed the door open, careful not to disturb any evidence. Apart from the receiver off the hook, it looked exactly the same as he’d left it this morning. _Did they take you by surprise, Dana_ , he asked, hoping they hadn’t hurt her. In a few seconds he’d taken the scene in, committed it to memory.

Repositioning himself under the camera he knew watched them continuously, Mulder looked up. “I know you can see me,” he managed to keep the fury out of his tone, “so listen because I’m only going to say this once. I want whatever audio and video evidence you have of Dana’s abduction in our mail box, yesterday. Or I swear, I’ll hunt every last one of you down and exact my revenged if one hair on her head is harmed.” With that, Mulder turned and left the apartment, declaring he’d never return, with or without his Dana.

Three apartments down the hall, Sharon Phillips and her husband resided. Mulder didn’t have to think about his next action. Pounding on the door, he waited for her to answer. Just as he considered kicking in the door, the hair on the nape of his neck rose. Spinning on the spot he noticed Sharon’s biceps squeeze. She’d succeeded getting within three feet of his position before he’d realised.

He blocked her punch, landing one of his own with a sneaky upper cut. Not low enough to wind the tiny woman, Mulder did manage to knock her centre gravity off. Smothering her body with his as they fell to the floor, he quickly cuffed her with one hand while drawing his weapon with the other.

“Sharon Phillips, you’re under arrest,” Mulder’s barrel pointed at the nerve plexus in her shoulder. “Just give me one good reason why I should allow you to keep the use of this arm,” he whispered into her ear. Hearing footsteps on the stairs he began reading the Miranda rights.

In the instant Mulder pulled away to retrieve his identification, Sharon leapt to her feet. Stunned by her lightning reflexes, five patrol men stared. Mulder took the shot, shattering her right clavicle and shoulder blade. The arm hung, useless at her side. She’d never have use of it again.

“You’ll never find her in time,” Sharon teased, louder than she intended.

“You’ll never get another chance to hurt anyone,” Mulder returned, handing the injured woman over to the Baltimore PD. “Sounded like a confession to me,” he eyed the man now restraining Sharon, who swallowed before nodding in agreement. “You’re responsible for the abduction of Dr Dana Katherine Scully, as witnessed by five other law enforcement officers,” Mulder smirked.

“You’ll have to prove that in a court of law,” Sharon taunted.

“Believe me,” Mulder stated, “I will.”

Moving towards her apartment door, Mulder once again took hold of his weapon and badge. It felt good to be doing something in this case, not just playing house. He could see himself playing house with Dana for real after all this concluded.

_And I will_ , he promised, _when I get her back_.

“Come out, Joanne,” he yelled, signing to another officer to back him up. The oldest of the officers took his position on the other side of the doorway, weapon raised and ready. Holding up three fingers, Mulder counted down. They broke through the door, sweeping the small apartment without locating the second woman.

“You’d better find Dr Scully soon,” Sharon shouted at Mulder from her supine position on the gurney as the EMT’s loaded her into the ambulance. The search of the housing complex hadn’t revealed either the Sharon’s accomplice or her victim. Unable to keep her delight hidden, Sharon could no longer hide her psychosis. “Tick-tock, tick-tock,” she laughed hysterically as the doors to the emergency vehicle slammed closed.

Black. It didn’t matter if her eyes were open or closed, the space around her contained a blackness so deep, Scully couldn’t discern a hand before her face. Not that she’d be able to get a hand before her face. They’d been secured behind her back. The cold metal suggested handcuffs. Attempting to move her feet, Dana realised they too had been bound tightly together with rope.

_Stop_ , Scully demanded, _remember, and think_.

With those silent words, words she couldn’t have spoken through the gag, Dana calmed herself to a point where she could logically consider her predicament. Fear subsiding, Dr Dana Scully began to regain her perspective and wipe out the remaining sedative induced haze. After all, she’d been in situations like this many times during her stint on the X-Files. Only this time she couldn’t count on Mulder to rescue her. Not a thought she wanted to consider at the moment.

Taking a good look into her dark prison, Scully allowed her eyes time to adjust. It didn’t make the slightest difference. The room had no external light source. Not a window or a clack under the door wide enough to let in even the smallest amount of illumination.

 _Cold_ , Scully realised, _I feel cold. I have to be underground. The amount of humidity in the air would suggest a basement. I wonder if I’m still on the University grounds_.

Concentrating on herself, Dana came to the sudden realisation she’d been stripped of her clothing and lay naked on some kind of mat. The lack of light hid the decreased temperature of the room. In order to preserve her body heat, Scully had curled up into the foetal position. The yoga style mat only just large enough for her petit frame, she wondered why. Daring to move, a toe discovered the reason.

 _They’ve covered the floor with shards of glass_ , Scully realised, _so even if I manage to get out of my bindings, I can’t move off this mat for fear of cutting my feet to ribbons._

Scully needed to escape. She couldn’t be sure when Sharon and Joanne would return. Lying on her back, hand’s as close to her buttock as possible, Dana stretched the muscles from her shoulder to her wrists, elongating them as far as possible. After several attempts, she lay sweating but successful, her hand resting on her stomach, her breathing returning to normal.

Able to feel the cuffs, they weren’t professional quality. If she could find something to produce toque within one of the links, Scully might be able to separate it enough to slip another link through the opening. Then she’d have the use of her hands. For the moment Dana needed to rest. Stretching her arms seemed like heaven after her cramped position. The escape effort extracted more energy than Scully had anticipated but it made her feel warm, until the sweat dried.

Reaching for that internal, adrenalin driven energy store, Scully managed to take her gag off. The rough weave seemed tough, giving Dana an idea. Using the material to protect her fingers, she fossicked around for a shard of glass large enough to suit her purpose. Locating it, Dana started sawing through the rope at her ankles. The passage of time became inconsequential as the binging finally fell away. It had been a long and hard fought battle.

Once again the effort exhausted her limited supplies. She felt frozen to the core. Managing to stretch cramped lower limbs for the first time in what seemed like hours, Scully prepared for the next step in her escape. Standing slowly, she bumped her head. Returning to a squatting position, using her hands to feel the obstacle, she discovered the wire rack. Three feet off the ground and two feet wide, Scully stepped to the very front of her mat, ensuring she protected her feet. Hands cautiously reaching out to discover anything useful, Scully felt the equipment stored on the shelf.

 _I’m in the old physics storage locker under the faculty building_ , Scully realised, _I’ve been down here before, in my undergraduate studies_.

Crushing her eyes closed, Dana attempted to remember the time she’d been lured here with her first college boyfriend. He’d been more interested in finding a safe place for some intimate time than checking out the equipment stored in the room. Locating a lamp, one Joanne and Sharon would have thought broken, Scully managed to fit the plug into a socket and turn the electricity on. The UV light gave a strange blue/violet glow to the room, momentarily blinding her.

 _If they tried this_ , Scully smiled as her eyes finally adjusted, _the overhead light would have drowned it out. Thankfully neither of them studied physics or knew enough to remove it. Then again maybe they didn’t plan this as carefully as the other abductions. If they’ve gotten sloppy..._

Taking a long look around the room, the shattered glass lay between her and the door. Dana wondered if the mat would survive an attempt at the eight feet between her and freedom. Cold continued to seep into her bones, and Scully knew she needed to cover her naked body soon or suffer hypothermia.

 _Now I have to find something,_ she slowly considered all the equipment in the room. _There in the corner, the hook on that old telescope casing should provide enough strength for me to open these links on the cuffs and the plastic sheet covering it will give at least some warmth._

The journey to the far side of the room took the every drop of her reserves. The mat beneath her feet shredded in the attempt to protect her soles. Wrapping the dusty plastic sheet around her shoulders brought immediate relief from the cold. Separating the links on her cuffs became a journey into frustration.

 _Finally_ , Scully stood panting with effort after twisting this way and that in the hope of splitting the chain. However, each wrist now wore a separated cuff. Dana turned her attention to the distance between herself and the door.

 _What if its booby trapped_ , she considered, _I need to sleep before I attempt anything else. I need to be alert and able if Sharon or Joanne comes through that door so I can make my escape. Just being over here, not where they expect me might give me an advantage._

Finally managing a comfortable position, Scully slipped into a fretful sleep.

“Reggie,” Mulder called to his superior.

Flanked by two of Baltimore finest, he finished giving his statement. Now Special Agent Fox Mulder waited. Joanne had been rostered on an afternoon shift at the hospital. Captain Bosworth sent three officers to lay in wait. When she commenced her shift, they’d make the arrest.

“I hear Phillips is in custody,” Reggie didn’t attempt to chastise his agent.

“She’s been taken to a hospital in the area under police guard,” Mulder explained. “We didn’t want to tip off her accomplice with an admission to Baltimore General. The two young women in my office are in the protection of the Baltimore Sexual Assault unit, giving testimony against Joanne.”

“Tell me how it happened,” Reggie made eye contact.

The story of her arrest spilt from Mulder’s lips. Pulling Reggie away from the other agents, he finally opened up. “You know the apartments under constant surveillance,” he murmured.

“We need to be very careful following that line of enquiry,” Reggie warned, “given the amount of grief I’ve encountered just asking about your partners history.”

“It all ties back to Section Chief Blevins,” Mulder spat the man’s name.

“Did Dana tell you that,” quirking an eyebrow, Reggie wondered how much Dr Scully finally give up. In the last few weeks, he constantly probed the woman to no avail.

“No,” Mulder shrugged his shoulders, “more what she didn’t say and gut instinct. He’s involved somehow.”

“Why are you still hanging about here,” Reggie allowed his confusion to colour his words. Dr Dana Scully went missing while on his watch and he knew Special Agent Fox Mulder would do everything in his power to get her back. Why he stood immobilised became a mystery.

Holding up an unmarked envelop, Mulder stated, “a university security guard handed this to me as you drove up. I haven’t had time to look at it, but I kind of threatened the surveillance crew.”

“I hope it’s worth it,” Reggie leant in close as Mulder took out three six by nine photos. A video cassette clattered to the ground. “Stevenson,” Reggie bellowed, “get this back to the lab. It’s footage of Dr Scully’s abduction.” Once the young agent collected the tape, Reggie turned to the pictures in Mulders hands. “What do they tell us,” he asked, concerned.

The first captured a cloth covering Dana’s nose and mouth as she tried to escape Sharon’s grip. The second photo displaying Joanne’s technique plunging a syringe into Scully’s upper arm. The final frame captured a blanket covered woman being hoisted into a box on a trolley for a quick getaway.

“This is all the proof we need to make the abduction charges stick,” Reggie commented.

“Right now,” Mulder turned aggressively towards his superior, “I just want to find my wife. Hopefully they haven’t had time to hurt Dana. God help them if they have.”

Once again Reggie’s eyebrow rose. That comment said all there was to say about the relationship he’d seen developing between his two agents. “Then we’d better get on with the job,” he stated ironically.


	26. Chapter 26

Almost done with her Rakki session, Melissa stopped and gasped. She felt cold to the bone. Her wrists suddenly ached and her ankles seemed bound together. A stabbing pain assaulted her right big toe then diminished almost immediately.

“Are you all right, dear,” Mrs Sanderson, a long-time client asked.

“Just finishing up,” Melissa forced a calm demeanour and returned to her working zone.

In a few minutes she’d be able to concentrate on the feelings currently assaulting her. Smiling politely, Missy didn’t want to alienate this particular woman. Mrs Sanderson had been a client for too many years to count and provided word of mouth business with her effusive praise.

“How do you feel?” Melissa enquired at the end of the session.

“Wonderful, as usual,” Mrs Sanderson stated, climbing down from the portable table. “I’ll retire to the tub for a while. Same time next week?” she enquired, a slight frown marring her usually gagarious features.

“Of course,” Melissa replied. An automatic smile gracing her lips as she attempted reconnecting to the image. Sighing, Missy concentrated on her premonition, trying to gauge the strength and direction. Then a picture of her sister flew into her mind.

“Dana,” she spoke to the now empty room, “tell me where you are. I can feel you’re in trouble. Show me something. Anything so I know where you are.”

Hands moving by rote, Melissa packed away her equipment, waiting for another glimpse which might give her a clue to her sister’s location. Finally, Missy realised Dana couldn’t see. Nothing seemed to cover her eyes. Only then did Missy understand no light entered the room. Dana’s mouth had been covered by a rough material, leaving her unable to utter a word or call for help.

Rushing out to the hall, Missy picked up the phone. Mrs Sanderson would be in the master bedroom, soaking in her whirlpool for at least the next hour. Dialling her sister’s apartment at the university, an engaged tone greeted her ear. Taking the chance, Melissa found the number for the university and asked to be connected to Fox’s office. Sending vibes for the person at the other end to pick up, a feminine voice answered.

Shocked, Missy wondered what to do. At the same instant, a sharp pain lanced the side of her head. Whimpering softly at the blow, Melissa forced the words past the lump in her throat.

“Please,” Missy begged, almost in tears, “I need to get in touch with my brother-in-law, Special Agent Fox Mulder. I think his wife has just been abducted. I might know where she is.”

“Reggie,” Mulder considered the options, “they took Dana just before midday. If Joanne turns up for her shift at the hospital ten minutes early, as the senior nurse says is her routine, it gives us an hour time frame. Where could they have taken Dana, considering they needed to get her down three flights of stairs without being seen?”

“Once they were out of the building, they could have loaded the box into a car,” Reggie started to follow Mulder’s train of thought. Signalling the other agents to enter the conversation, they hurried over. Quickly filling them in, he showed the pictures of Dr Scully’s abduction before requesting, “what radius would that give us?”

“Five minutes to get out of the building,” Jeremy Courtland, a native of Baltimore offered. Closing his eyes, the young agent remembered his time at this university, obtaining his degree. “Another three to load the van, based on the physique of the assailants. Navigating around here, they could have made a major road in five, given the time of day. Once they got outside, they wouldn’t have time to use any of the major arterials, which means they had to stay local. Turn around at the other end, at least ten minutes, factoring in return travel time and the time of Sharon’s arrest, they couldn’t have gotten more than twelve minutes from the main entrance. With current traffic conditions, maybe five miles.”

“That’s a lot of ground to cover,” Reggie rubbed his chin.

“Apart from the University,” Jeremy added, “they’d need a private home in the surrounding suburbs. There are so many underutilised areas within the faculty buildings, it’d take the task force a week to locate them all, let alone search.”

“You don’t think they left the university grounds?” Reggie asked, wondering how long it would be until the rest of the task force hit the ground on this investigation. He only brought six agents in total, giving him minimal manpower to conduct a building to building search and rescue operation.

“No,” Courtland confirmed. “Given the detail from the other attacks, any open area, parks and gardens wouldn’t be suitable for their plans. They’d need a location away from prying eyes and where their victims’ screams couldn’t be heard.” Serendipitously he looked at Mulder, watching the agent’s reaction. His face became a mask set in stone. 

“Sir,” a young patrol man handed Reggie a loaded weapon, “we found this in the bedroom, still locked in a gun safe. Otherwise, nothing seems to be out of place.”

“It’s not,” Mulder spat, “apart from the phone, I guarantee you won’t find any evidence of Sharon or Joanne in our apartment. I checked it out before arresting Phillips.”

“We have the pictures and tape as evidence,” Reggie supplied, realising the chain of evidence had been broken and the surveillance not officially sanctioned making it hard to present in court. “We can try to rattle the cage of our perpetrators.”

Mulder gave him an unsettling glance, causing the other agents to fidget. They’d walk a fine line, going down that avenue. If the defence got wind of the tactic, it could put doubt on any testimony given while in custody. _We can’t use this or they could cry entrapment_ , Mulder’s thoughts mirrored those of his colleagues, _then they might walk and I’m not about to let that happen_.

“The students,” Mulder suddenly spoke up, shuddering at the thought of what might have happened to Dana in the last hour, knowing she had no form of protection. “Ask the male students where they’d take a willing partner for a little bit of personal time.”

“It’d have to be a building Sharon or Joanne knew intimately,” Reggie added, wondering if it doubled as their meeting place, “but not as obvious as the hospital, surely they couldn’t be that naive.” Considering the change in method, he began a game of second guessing. “Courtland, get on it. Start with the faculty buildings considered least likely, you know the geeky subjects, like physics and computer science. Any hidey holes would be less likely to be utilised and therefore less likely to be disturbed.”

“Reggie,” Mulder looked at his superior in horror, “Dana did her undergraduate degree at this campus, in Physics. We talked about her senior thesis a few days ago.”

“You never did believe in co-incidence,” Reggie sighed as he saw that look enter is best profiler’s hazel orbs. Mulder had put aside his personal relationship and concentrated on connecting the dots no one else could see. Something bothered him, as yet the puzzle’s complete image seemed just beyond his reach.

At the same moment, Reggie’s cell phone shrilled. Five agents looked at each other hoping this to be the call, while Mulder’s mind seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. They wanted Captain Bosworth to confirm Joanne Withers had also been taken into custody. Waiting with bated breath, Reggie answered the instrument, and then handed it to Mulder.

“Melissa Scully,” he intonated with disappointment. Reggie’s eyes asked Mulder to make the call short. Yet, he couldn’t help wonder what Dr Scully sister had to say at a time like this. “Another co-incidence,” he asked under his breath, watching Mulder’s expression change subtly. Whatever the woman had to say, Reggie let his best profiler work the details. The moment the picture focused in Mulder’s mind, SAC Purdue saw a look of triumph enter those hazel windows to his soul.

“Fox,” Missy’s tear stained voice tore at Mulder’s heart. 

_She knows_ , Mulder listened intently to her second-hand experience. _By whatever means, Melissa is feeling her sister’s pain and suffering. I’ve never believed in all this new aged philosophy, but I’m being convinced by the Scully sisters. At least I know they haven’t hurt Dana yet. We still have time to save her._

Closing his eyes, Mulder let Missy’s words wash over him. Attempting to place his psyche in Dana’s position, he began to feel cold, bound, trapped but a pervasive sense of hope. They hadn’t hurt her, yet. She didn’t know when they’d be back, adding to her sense of urgency. Wondering what she’d do next, how she’d react to her imprisonment, Mulder recalled his wife’s personality. Linking her actions over the last three weeks…had it only been that long? It seemed like a life time.

 _Mulder_ , self-flagellating, he turned his mind back to the problem at hand. Dr Dana Katherine Scully proved to be determined, self-sufficient and resourceful. She surprised him with her tenacity and daring. If any method of escape presented itself, **_she_** would find it.

Whatever else had occurred in the last month, Mulder had opened up to possibilities beyond the physical, beyond rational and logical. Dana’s entry into his life, her explanation for coming to him had been a hard pill to swallow. Yet, he’d ended up believing her, believing in her. _And that_ , Mulder realised, _is what’s going to save her._

“Mulder,” Reggie took the phone from his limp hand.

“Melissa Scully believes she has a psychic connection to her sister,” Mulder stated.

Describing the environment in Missy’s vision, the shrill ringing of Reggie’s phone interrupted them for the second time in five minutes. The group of agents held their collective breath as their superior listened intently to the words. “They’ve got her,” he finally smiled, pumping his fist into the air, “Dr Scully is safe from these two.”

“Now all we have to do,” Mulder stated with rancour, “is find her before she freezes to death.”

Scully slowly came to full consciousness. Cold seeped into her bones. The plastic didn’t counteract the drop in her temperature accompanying sleep. Shivering, her body tried to compensate. After some unknown amount of time in this environment, Dana knew her core body temperature had dropped to a dangerously low level. It would continue to do so, unless she found a way to escape.

She’d managed a restless slumber, leaving her feeling more drained. The light continued to illuminate the area, reflecting off the shards of glass. Taking a long, slow breath, forcing the chilly air deep into her lungs, Dana considered her options. She needed to cross the distance to the door. Before Scully could consider opening it and making her way out of this prison, she’d have to weigh her options.

 _What if the door is locked? Or somehow they’d booby trapped it?_ Peering into the deep shadows, Scully looked for any sign the lock or barrel had been tampered with. _What if they took me on the spur of the moment,_ she wondered realising this could be the reason for the lamp and other objects in the room she’d used to escape her bonds. _So much of this abduction just doesn’t match the previous cases, I have to wonder why? What’s changed?Why take me in October, it doesn’t match their usual pattern._

Standing still and pondering the questions, Scully looked for anything to help her reach the portal to her escape by moving the lamp around the shelfing unit. In the very back corner, under a heavy machine, she spied two strips of thick, dense plastic designed to protect the legs from falling through the gaps in the wire rack. The ridged material would suit her purpose perfectly.

 _If I could somehow tie them to the bottom of my feet with several layers of this mat between me and the glass, I might just be able to make it,_ Dana’s mind looked over the other objects, disguarding most of them. On the shelf above, a string bound several old fashioned files together.

The string proved easy to detach, once Scully removed a machine from the lower shelf. Sanding on the old piece of equipment, it gave her the height she needed to reach her goal. The plastic supports became a task in frustration as the weight of the appliance proved too much for her fatigued, slight frame. Retiring to her mat, she looked at the object from a different angle. Cursing her short sightedness, Dana removed a retractable leg from the telescope and used it to slightly move the object. Poking it through the gap in the metal shelving, she managed to ease the plastic through the crack.

 _Now I need a blade to cut this mat up_ , Scully eyed the shards of glass closest to her. Most proved small enough to embed into a carelessly placed foot, but not large enough to make a good blade. _It appears I’ve used the only piece suitable,_ Dana sighted, wondering what else could be substituted. _I never thought this would be easy_ , an eyebrow rose as she looked at the old telescope once again. Moving to explore her options, she smiled. _Now all I have to do is open this baby up and get the reflecting mirror. I can make it into any shape. Then I’ll construct my shoes and get out of here._

Finally satisfied with the crude creation, Scully once again searched her surroundings. Cutting another piece of mat into a long, thin strip, it might protect her from any voltage in the door handle. Able to stand and walk around, she looked over the equipment one last time. An Allan key, attached to the telescope for fine adjustments might just work to remove the handle from the door if all else failed. Dana didn’t see anything useful for picking a lock.

With a deep breath, she took her first step on the crushed glass. The crunch of it under her feet sounded like an explosion, making Scully realise she hadn’t heard a noise since waking. At this point it seemed ridiculous to stay silent. Four more steps and Dana reached the door. Hesitating, she studied the metal before her.

‘No sign of tampering,’ Scully wrapped the mat around her hand and reached for the knob. Nothing, no current but no movement either. The door had been locked. ‘Nothing more than I anticipated,’ she told the empty room. Gathering the very last of her reserves, Dana went to work on the handle.

Stepping to one side of the door, she cushioned her knee with the tiny piece of yoga mat. The screw head proved to have a Phillips head. Using the Allan key, Scully attempted to take it apart. Her cold fingers moved like a ninety year olds with end stage arthritis. Tears of frustration ran down her face. To be this close and unable to get out began to weigh on her mind. Finally, the barrel fell onto the floor. Opening the portal to her prison, Scully couldn’t stop the sobs of joy. Completely devoid of energy, her mind finally shut down.


	27. Chapter 27

“Four hours, Reggie,” Mulder reminded the man at his side, “she’s been gone four hours.”

“We have twenty trained agents searching,” he returned in a peeved tone, “and another four interrogating her assailants. You and I are co-ordinating the effort to find Dr Scully. The Baltimore PD has given us all the man power they can spare as well as most of the University security force. What else do you suggest we do?”

“I don’t know,” Mulder looked down at the detailed plans of the university buildings, suitably chastised at his outburst. “I just feel useless standing here, effectively twiddling my thumbs.”

Joanne’s arrest had signalled a new phase in the search. The Vice Chancellor, removed from a budget meeting, had been informed of the situation. Reggie pulled rank, forcing his begrudging co-operation. Another half an hour passed before the task force were assigned a boardroom for their exclusive use. University engineers found plans of the buildings they currently searched and enough walkie talkies to conduct the operation. It had taken over an hour to have the equipment delivered to their temporary headquarters. Finally, they’d managed to organise the teams and start a room to room examination.

“I just feel we’re so close,” Mulder almost whined, “I know she’s here somewhere, but I’m missing something.”

“We’ll find her,” Reggie patted the younger man on the shoulder. “You’re more use to me here than running around out there. If either Joanne or Sharon cracks, I need you to make sense of their confessions. God knows, I don’t think anyone else will be able too.”

The radio crackled, breaking Mulder’s concentration. The first of the teams reported in as he pawed over the drawings. Reggie took a red pen to his copy of the computer science building blueprint. An entire level searched without a trace of Dana Scully or her abductors.

“Reggie,” Mulder sounded distant, his mind working furiously, “these designs are from the seventies. In the sub-basement, there’s a notation at the edge of the plan. It looks like a tunnel should connect this building to the others surrounding it. Or maybe…”

“What?” Reggie asked, intrigued by the expression on Mulder’s face.

“Get the engineer back in there,” he demanded, “I think we might have something to work with.”

A few minutes later they’d established the original Physics building out grew its usefulness in the mid-sixties. As the student population and research grants increased, a new and technologically advanced facility, funded by private donations, sprung up beside the nineteen thirties construction. Plans for a tunnel linking the two sections of the faculty never became a reality. Eventually the old building had been decommissioned and destroyed, leaving the subbasements attached to the foul weather tunnels for ease of student movement throughout the campus and storage space. The new building had never been linked to the network.

“I’d forgotten all about that,” Stuart Mosby, the head engineer scratched his beard.

“What about the accommodation buildings,” Reggie asked, “are they part of the subterranean system?”

“Some,” Stuart closed his eyes, deep in thought. “We had a stalker about ten years back. He flashed a couple of girls, scaring the life out of the kids. Suddenly, the tunnels were taboo and the student population stopped using them. We blocked most of them up. Plans for new construction didn’t include the subterranean system. It cost too much if the kids refused to use them. I don’t think anyone’s been down there in years.”

Mulder opened his mouth to make a comment, when Reggie’s phone shrilled. Frowning, now they had another lead, he answered it with an annoyed bark. _This better be important_ , he mentally berated the person on the other end. The frown intensified as he handed the instrument over to his profiler. Looking at his superior in askance, Reggie mouthed, “Melissa Scully.” 

“Meet me at your apartment building,” Missy demanded, “she’s in trouble and if we don’t get to her soon…”

Something in the woman’s tone forced Mulder to move. Throwing an excuse towards Reggie, he hurried from the administrative building. Hitting the ground running, Mulder made short work of the distance.

“Mulder,” Charlie growled menacingly as the approaching figure slowed to a jog.

Anger radiated off him in waves, directed at his ‘brother-in-law’ for allowing this to happen. After calling an emergency meeting just over two hours ago, Missy had informed her family of Dana’s abduction. Ahab gave his son the typical Scully commander look. Lt. Charles Scully, Special Forces, understood the silent instruction from his superior officer. William Scully’s promotion to rear admiral occurred several weeks earlier. What passed between father and son in a single glance didn’t bode well for Mulder as both turned into full military mode.

Nodding, winded from his furious dash, Mulder could only nod a polite greeting. Bent almost double he tried desperately to catch his breath. While Charlie watched his every move, Melissa’s glazed eyes looked beyond the physical. Her hand played with the clear quartz pendant at her throat, she finally turned.

“The ether didn’t last long,” Missy informed the two men. They stood close, waiting with bated breath for every word. “Dana pretended to be overcome by the sedative. They took her down four sets of stairs.”

“They live on the third floor, Missy,” Charlie pointed out.

“The tunnel system,” Mulder all but shouted, taking off for the multipurpose room in the basement.

He came to a sudden stop at the bottom of the staircase. It opened into a room, forty feet long by thirty wide. Old couches littered the room. A battered coffee table formed a conversation area to one side, surrounded by chairs. Two doors opened off the opposite wall.

“Where do they go?” Charlie asked, pointing to the other side of the room.

“The one on the left is a storage area,” Mulder informed him, “the other the laundry room.”

Rushing to the right-hand door, Charlie surveyed the area with more than a little contempt. He couldn’t believe his sister chose to live in this style of accommodation. She appeared to be going backwards. Continuing on to the other portal, he tried to open it. Swearing under his breath, he took the battered backpack off his shoulder. Swinging it to the floor, he crouched, removing several items. Within seconds the door swung open. He quickly replaced his lock opening kit in a pocket.

“Ever notice something strange about these rooms?” Charlie asked, staring hard at the wall between the doors a minute later.

“No,” Mulder answered, intrigued.

Knocking the wall, Charlie listened to the sound. “Well,” he used a slow, deliberate drawl, “this room is forty feet long. The laundry is twenty-four feet across and the storage room ten wide.”

“Crap,” Mulder got it. Moving over, he started looking for the false wall hiding the six feet of space. _Just enough for a concealed set of stairs_ , he berated internally, _I should have noticed_. “If Joanne and Sharon used the old tunnel system to transport Dana,” he stated, finding the boarded-up entrance, “they wouldn’t have time to repair the wall.”

“There may be another entry point,” Charles tone had warmed, slightly. Once again digging into his bag, he covered his hand with a Kevlar glove. Two punches and the wall shattered into splinters. The old wood no match for a fit man in the prime of his life.

“I see,” Missy stood on the narrow landing, “you’ve done things the masculine way,” she teased, demonstrating the false shelving/door entry from the storage room. Pointing to the stairs leading into a murky gloom, she suggested, “shall we.”

Charlie went first with his Military issue flashlight. It illuminated the old tunnels within an inch of their lives. “What else do you have in that bag?” Mulder muttered under his breath, pleased someone had thought this through and brought appropriate equipment.

“You might be surprised,” Charlie sounded almost smug, much of his earlier resentment missing from his tone. “I made a stop at the base and requisitioned a few things, just in case.”

“Look,” Missy pointed to the footprints in the dust liberally covering the floor. Once again her eyes glazed over and she touched the crystal at her throat. “This way,” she took off at a jog. The men looked at each other, shrugged and followed, easily keeping pace.

They came to the first side tunnel, which Missy ignored. The second opening off the main passageway caused her to shiver uncontrollably. “You’ll find their lair down there,” she stated with rancour, “it’ll give you all the proof you need to convict them.”

Charlie handed Mulder a satellite phone. Looking at the screen, the federal agent couldn’t hide his surprise. They had a signal two levels below the ground. Taking the instrument, Mulder dialled Reggie, letting him know about Missy’s psychic discovery.

The passageway finally intersected with another. Missy peered into the one leading away to the right. Bitting her lips, she stated, “I know this is it.” Turing her blue eyes on the men, she couldn’t manage to keep the worry out of her expression, “we don’t have much time. Dana’s fading fast, she’s so cold.”

“Hypothermia,” Charlie growled, moving off. Every time they came to a side tunnel or cross way, he looked to his sister for directions.

“We need to go that way,” Melissa whined, pointing to a solid wall a little while later, “but I don’t know how to get where I want to be.”

They’d been in the system about fifteen minutes and traversed almost a mile underground. Slipping his backpack off his shoulder, Charlie took out a compass and stick of chalk. Getting his bearings, the Special Forces operative faced the direction Missy indicated. Using the stick, he drew a symbol on the concrete.

“This way,” Charlie commanded, trotting back to the nearest corner. Before he chose their new direction, he placed his hands on Missy’s shoulders. “If you feel we’re going in the wrong way, or something’s happening to Dana, tell me,” he made her promise, “I’m relying on your abilities to guide me, Melissa. I can’t feel our sister like you. I don’t have the same connection.”

Once again, she bit her bottom lip in a gesture reminding Mulder of his wife. Melissa nodded slightly. With that, Charlie took charge, making the decisions for the group. After drawing yet another set of figures at the next corner, he looked back over his shoulder. Nodding, as though confirming his internal thoughts, Charlie moved rapidly to the next intersection. Reassuring his troupe followed, he took the left passage. They came to a T junction. Reassuring himself by looking at his compass, Charlie made chalk marks, indicating a right turn. 

Five minutes and three turns later, Missy sighed. “We’re really close,” she stated, closing her eyes to concentrate on the spectre of her sister, “I can feel Dana, but we need to hurry. She’s so cold but…elated.”

“What do you mean elated?” Mulder asked shortly.

“I think she’s made it out of the room but her aura is fading,” Missy looked frightened in the shadowy light afforded by the single flashlight.

“How close Missy?” Charlie demanded.

“A couple hundred feet at most,” she suggested, working hard to keep the psychic connection. “I think she’d further down this passage.”

Not waiting for the others, Mulder took off at a run. Counting each stride, he knew ate up three feet at full speed, he’d managed fifty paces before almost falling over the object on the floor. Charlie’s light, a dim force giving little illumination at this distance, displayed Dana’s inert from. She managed to escape her prison, collapsing into the hallway.

Crouching down, he could hear Scully’s siblings break into a run. Feeling for a pulse, her hand felt like ice. A steady but weak beat reverberated through his light touch at her wrist. Taking his trench coat off, Mulder wrapped the icy woman in what remained of his body’s warmth. By the time Charlie and Missy caught up, they’d unwrapped a survival blanket.

Charlie attempted to force Mulder aside. Missy held him back, conveying her worry and annoyance with a glance. Taking the silver foil covering from her brother’s hand, she waited for Dana’s husband to pick her up into his arms before surrounding her with the covering.

“She’s close to leaving,” Missy whispered into Charles ear. At his confused expression she attempted to explain. “Right now, the sensation of her lover is the only thing keeping her attached to this world. Dana can feel Fox’s arms around her, the rise and fall of his chest with each breath, and knows she’s safe. His smell gives her comfort. Hearing his breath, his heart beat and the words he’s whispering to her links her mind to this space and time. Dana knew he’d come for her, just as he’s always done.”

“Missy,” Charlie almost whined.

“You said I have a connection to our sister,” Missy informed her brother as they attempted to find a way out of the tunnel system, “but it’s nothing in comparison to theirs. I saw it the first night Dana brought Fox home to meet the family. Right now, he’s the one she needs. He’s the only one who can make her want to stay.”

Swallowing hard, Charlie had to accept Melissa’s assessment. The way Mulder carried Dana, as though she were the only woman in the universe, spoke volumes. _This is the way I’d react if Chloe had been taken_ , the sudden insight hit him, _he loves my baby sister and has been devastated at being unable to protect her._

Finally, able to clear his head of his earlier recrimination, Charlie reached for the phone attached to his belt. Pressing the redial button, he spoke to the agent in charge of Dana’s rescue. They arranged to have an ambulance waiting at the apartment building. Not knowing exactly where they were in the system, Mulder made the decision to back track to their starting point.

A waning sun greeted them, along with an EMT crew. Within seconds they assessed their patient. Loading Dana into the back of their van, Dave asked, “Is anyone coming with us?”

“He is,” Missy answered, pushing Mulder forward.

“Are you the husband,” Dave asked, waiting for the man to answer. He already noticed the wedding ring on his patient left hand. The man before him looked blankly. The gold band on his wedding finger convinced the tech he might be suffering from shock. “We need some details…”

“Mulder,” he finally answered, “Fox Mulder.”

“What’s your wife’s name,” Dave requested.

“Dana,” Mulder answered, climbing in beside her gurney.

“You can hold Dana’s hand if you like,” Dave spoke slowly and gently, wondering if this man would become his next emergency. “You look a little traumatized.”

“Heard of The University Killers,” Mulder stated, returning to his full mental capacity. Dave swallowed hard and nodded his head. “Dana’s the only victim to have survived.”


	28. Chapter 28

Scully floated. Not in a boat tethered to the jetty, not this time. The feeling more surreal, all encompassing, as through she’d been wrapped in the fabric of the universe. It pulled at her on a spiritual, emotional and intellectual level, requesting an answer to a question she couldn’t quite formulate. The emotion confused her because Dana Scully didn’t understand the context. What had come before, in the immediate minutes preceding her existence in this place? What would come after? At this precise moment Scully had no idea. Past and future failed to be, only the now occurred.

If she dared to open her tightly closed eyes, she might notice the sea of inky blackness surrounding her, filled with bright twinkling diamonds. The image floated in her mind’s eye, not real but a construct allowing her imagination to ponder her answer to a question yet to be formed. The image fascinated her, consuming all of her attention. Overtaking her confusion, Scully allowed her mind to focus on the moment.

Where they really precious gems delighting in the night sky or chips of ice, floating on a dark, baron sea? Cold, Scully came to the sudden realisation with a shiver accompanying goose pimples, she felt so cold. A searing, freezing pain permeated every molecule of her body, all the way to the marrow of her bones. Scully needed to make a decision.

With the feeling of iciness, suddenly the question became clear. Did she stay, allowing the cold crystallise the water in her body, giving the sharp, pointed daggers the opportunity to shatter each cell, disintegrating her as a person. Or did she go, seeking warmth to thaw her mind and heart?

If she gave into the cold seeping into each and every cell in her body, if she left this beautiful, gem-filled reality, what would become of her? Memory came flooding back. The duality of her existence formed the pretext of the question she needed to answer. Put simply, did she stay with Mulder or did she go to him?

Would Dr Dana Scully, twenty five year old intern at Baltimore Hospital cease to exist if she chose the life she’d always known? Would the memory of the glorious three weeks she’d spent as Mulder’s wife disappear forever from the mind of FBI special agent Scully? Or might she take the memories, the reality of either time with her, to the place she exited this time slip? And just where would her mind end up? What would happen to her physical body if her sprit left? Might she return to 1998 with her current memories intact but leave her body a husk in this time period? How would it affect Mulder and her family?

 _Mulder_ , her mind moaned _, how can I leave you, either of you? Why would I want to leave what we have in this time? It’s so simple, pure, uncomplicated. Yet, if I stay, how much will I need to conceal in order to keep us both safe. What compromises will I be forced to make for the sake of our safety? In that other time, Mulder would understand, protect and aid me._

 _Remember what Missy and Mom told you about the time of your abduction,_ Scully turned her mind inward. Searching her memory, she recalled her mother and sister at her bedside in the days after she’d been returned. Upon waking, they spent hours with her. As had Mulder.

“Fox, he’s devoted to you, Dana,” Missy said softy, almost wistfully during a visit. “While you were missing, I’ve never seen anyone in such a dark, lonely place. It affected him at the very core of his being. He would have done anything to bring you back.”

“I spent time with your partner, Dana,” Maggie informed her daughter during another long session. “I believe he felt the same depth of sorrow as I did when your father passed. The bond you have with that man is very special. Even as we considered giving up, he didn’t. Fox never gave up on your returning to us. I’m glad he had the faith of his beliefs. It carried me through one of the hardest periods of my life.”

 _Is that what you’d do now?_ Scully asked the rhetorical question, considering how Mulder would react to her death in either time period. They’d only known each other a few weeks in this life. Yet in that time the bond between them had grown. Not to the same depth of understanding as her future Mulder. Still it had developed beyond anything she could have imagined in such a short period. _Surely that has to mean something_ , Scully pondered, _the question is what? Which Mulder’s life do I devastate?_

_Returning to my own time, Mulder would sit and listen to my tale of this alternative reality. He’d believe every word and have some crazy theory as to why it happened. He’d take it as a sign I now believed alongside him, would blindly follow him on his journey, his ongoing quest for the truth. What would he expect of me with this history? Could I live with the knowledge I’d been so very happy here, in this time, with a Mulder without suspicion and paranoia? On the other hand, isn’t his belief what makes Mulder, well, Mulder?_

_Yet, I still don’t believe as he does, at least not completely. There has to be a scientific explanation for this time slip. A reason why I’ve been sent back. What else am I supposed to change, what new outcome am I to affect? Could this really be as simple as God’s will and fate working together as my mother believes._

_Who am I to believe and if I stay, what is my purpose? How will my defection to this time affect future Mulder? Or will I continue to exist in both realities?_

While her soul, her sprit, her conscious pondered this dilemma, Scully fate became sealed by actions not her own. Warmth commenced its slow, creep into her body. Cell to cell, from the surface to the core, an infusion of heat stole over her. As her skin took comfort in the life-giving return to normal temperature, she began to feel again. The goose bumps disappeared so she no longer shivered.

Scully’s unconscious self-began to catalogue the stimulus from her surroundings. A silky material surrounded her body allowing her heat to remain close to the surface of her skin. Cuddling into the sensation, so foreign and yet familiar, stimulated Scully’s sense of smell. The odour faintly reassuring, she knew it well, felt comforted by it. Slowly her other senses came out of the blackness into a faded fog she couldn’t shake. This lack of complete perception didn’t frighten her. Scully drifted with it, trying to take meaning from the awareness of her basic senses.

That voice, pleading with her to stay, sounded so desperate. Hadn’t she just been pondering this situation, Mulder frantic she might leave him alone? In that instant, Dana Scully knew she’d do anything, say whatever, plead and pray to a God she didn’t quite know if she still believed in, to stay with this Mulder. He’d give Scully the life she’d always wanted. It would be uncomplicated. Their relationship based on love and affection. They’d eventually have a child or two, allowing Scully to feel complete in whatever career she chose. Until this moment, until she could see it, feel it, almost taste it, Dana Scully didn’t realise how much she wanted this simple life.

For just a moment in time, a mere glimmer of the life she once had beckoned. In that instant, Scully saw herself wake from a night of passion with Mulder. The familiar surroundings of her bedroom coming into focus. He spoke to her, smiled, and lent down to give her a good morning kiss. The memory of the beautiful dream she had, where they’d met before working together on the X-files began to fade. Her level of conscious once again submerged beneath the dark surrounding her at the same moment Dana Scully realised the time slip to be complete. She’d live out both lives, as the same woman in two very different realities. This part of her psyche would forever stay in the past. In the future, she’d only remember these three weeks as a faded dream.

“She’s coming around,” Dave smiled with relief. Stethoscope in his ears, the EMT pumped up the pressure cuff. Listening carefully, he let out a sigh. “Still a little on the low side, but normal and your wife’s circulation is improving. The colour looks like its returning to her fingers. Do they feel any warmer to you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Mulder stated firmly whilst nodding, indicating he’d seen the evidence. He’d continued to hold her icy hand, their fingers entwined. Hazel orbs willed the woman on the gurney to return to him, because he didn’t know how he’d go on without her. Although her lids fluttered, Dana didn’t open her eyes. Wondering if she fought to stay with him, or attempted to go back to her own time, he silently willed her to choose him, to choose them and their life in this time together.

Refusing to let go, Mulder accompanied the unresponsive woman out of the ambulance and into the ER. Showing his badge seemed to give him the authority to remain at her side. He considered it a blatant misuse of his position but he simply didn’t care. Mulder would do anything to keep Dana safe after the ordeal she’d endured because of him. Being just her husband wouldn’t give him the credence to remain at Dana’s side so the special agent demonstrated his most authoritative personality to achieve his goal.

“Agent Mulder,” the ER doctor asked for the third time, bringing him out of his introspection. Dr Elders smiled tightly. He’d allowed this charismatic individual to believe they’d swallowed his tale. In fact, they allowed him access to his wife as a professional courtesy to Dr Scully-Mulder, “can you tell us what happened.”

Nodding, he started his synopsis when Scully finally let out a moan. It sounded distinctly like his name. “I’m here, Dana,” he responded in a soft, misty tone, “open your eyes if you can hear me.”

The entire team waited with bated breath as the pale woman’s eyelids continued to flutter. She appeared to use a vast amount of energy to finally expose her startlingly blue eyes. Unable to form the words to adequately express her fears, Scully moved her fingers enough to slightly squeeze Mulder’s hand in recognition.

“Hey,” he leant over her, a broad smile covering his face, “welcome back to the land of the living.”

Fighting to keep her eyes open, Scully silently asked about the investigation. She couldn’t rest until she knew her abductors had been brought to justice. Understanding, Mulder grimaced but answered her questions.

“We caught Joanna and Sharon,” he stated. “They’re in custody and Reggie is personally leading the interrogation team. Thanks to the special connection you share with your sister, we were able to locate you and their secret love nest in the tunnels below the university.”

“Missy,” Scully managed to croak.

“She felt you,” Mulder answered easily with a shrug of his shoulders not quite believing in or understanding the connection. “Thanks to Melissa, we have enough to put them both away for a very long time. The evidence of their crimes covered the walls in the hidden room **.** We’ll need your statement to tie up the loose ends.”

“How many,” Scully demanded, understanding she’d been the first victim in this particular crime spree.

“Six,” Mulder shuddered, “possibly more. Reggie said the team only uncovered evidence they’d stalked you and started on another five women directly linked to the university. He left a team sifting thought photographs to determine if they actually intended to stop or just change location after the Christmas holidays.”

“Up scaling,” she asked sorrowfully.

“Looks like it,” Mulder returned.

Suddenly looking around her, Scully recognised not only the immediate area but most of the medical personal attending her. Glaring at Mulder with a horrified expression, Dana managed to get her message across.

“Your Mom and Dad will be here soon,” he soothed. “Missy and Charlie are in the waiting room. When we found you, you’d managed to escape. I thought,” swallowing hard, Mulder looked her in the eye and said the words terrorising his heart, “I thought we’d lost you. I thought I’d lost you.”

“Cold,” Scully agreed, still working hard to keep the fog from once again claiming her. This time it didn’t threaten to take her to that other place, the place of indecision, a ripple between to realities. She’d made her choice. Now her body demanded rest to overcome the shock of her experience.

“We’re warming you now,” Dr Elders remarked, indicating the soft hum from the bear hugger machine. “We’ll keep you for observation until your temperature reaches normal. I’ll take another look at you then, Dana. If you’re feeling up to it, I believe you’ll do better recovering at home. Like most doctors, you don’t want to spend any more time here than you have too.”

“Thank you,” Scully managed, licking her dry lips.

“Here you go Dana,” a nurse Mulder had seen several times before offered him a mug filled with tea. “I’ll let this new, hansom husband of yours give you this. Make sure she drinks it slowly, letting it warm her from the inside,” she instructed with a raised eyebrow.

“Sweet,” Scully wrinkled her nose as the warmth hit her tastebuds.

“You need the sugar,” a kind smile hid the determination in the nurses’ tone, “as you well know doctor. Unless,” she threatened, “you want to stay in overnight!” Returning her attention back to Mulder she demanded, “make sure Dana drinks it all before she dozes again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered.

“Done,” Scully pushed the cup away with their still entwined fingers, “thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Mulder returned.

Letting out a yawn, Scully’s lids fluttered closed and she fell into a peaceful sleep. The stress from her ordeal fell from her face, relaxing her features. Dr Dana Katherine Scully looked serene in her untroubled slumber. Feeling like he’d just been dismissed, Mulder turned to walk away. Dana’s strong fingers refused to let go.

One look into her half opened left eye and that instant communication asked, “where do you think you’re going?”

“Just to the waiting room,” he lent down and whispered into her ear. The softly exhaled words felt like a zephyr across the area he knew to be one of her most erogenous zones. “I thought you might like to see your parents,” Mulder sealed the promise of his return with a light kiss on her cheek.


	29. Chapter 29

“We are not,” Mulder punctuated each word to demonstrate his determination, “going back to the university apartment after what happened there today.”

“Then where,” Scully gave him one of her most intimidating looks. Hands on hips, she stood to her full height of five feet two in bare feet and a set of loaned hospital scrubs. While the glare in her blue orbs displayed her displeasure, her voice remained dangerously low, “are **_we_** going to stay tonight?”

“Either your parents house,” Mulder ground out through gritted teeth, considering this to be the only logical answer to the question. On the cusp of being discharged from the hospital ER and already they were arguing like an old married couple. Behind closed curtains they kept their private showdown just above a whisper, while the rest of her family anticipated them in the waiting room, “or my apartment in Alexandria. The choice is yours Dana.”

“Is it,” she continued to give him The Look, realising he’d missed the all-important emphasis in her last sentence. Instead, Scully felt Mulder gave her the choice between her family and him. In her mind, the choice had been made. “In case you hadn’t realised,” drawing attention to her hand and the Claddagh ring she still wore, “my parents know our ‘marriage’ has pasted its expiry date now the investigation is over. They won’t allow us to sleep in the same bed under their roof. Their catholic beliefs won’t allow it and I’m not willing to give up what **_we_** have for the sake of propriety. The question is, **_are you_**?”

Before he had the opportunity to process the comment, Dana continued with a very logical argument, “besides, your apartment is just too far away from my place of employment to make the commute every day. I still have months left on my contract at Boston General and I intend to be in time for my shift tomorrow night.”

Stunned by her earlier comment, Mulder finally processed it. Understanding his wife’s meaning, he glanced down at the gold band gracing his finger. The sentiment behind her words answered a longing in him. A sensation Mulder hadn’t realised existed. “Well,” he managed to get out, a slow grin lighting his features. He attempted to keep the happiness and pride out of his tone, “that limits our options.”

“In case you’ve forgotten,” Scully’s eyebrow managed to gain another few millimetres as she saw the light dawn in Mulder’s hazel gaze, “you also have an obligation to your students until the semester ends. The FBI never thought this case would wrap up so quickly so you can’t just disappear back to your old life. You have commitments here. Neither of us can leave the university until Christmas.”

“Which,” Mulder’s eyes communicated his determination, “still leaves us in the same dilemma! We are not going to spend another night in that apartment, Dana. So, what do you suggest we do?”

“Are you ready to go?” the same nurse who forced the tea on Scully earlier ripped open the curtain surrounding the bay. She been under the impression the patient wanted to be discharged the moment Dr Elders announced her fit to leave. Shock covered her face at the two individuals facing off against each other. “Is there a problem?” she stammered, her gaze warily watching the game of tennis between the two evenly matched opponents.

“No,” Scully answered at the same time Mulder stated “yes.”

Attempting to dispel some of the animosity circling in the air, Nora coughed loudly. The attention of the two combatants suddenly focused on the nurse. “Dr Elders proscribed a sleeping pill, Dana,” she held the plastic bag containing the medication out to Scully, “just in case you needed it when you get home tonight. I understand you’re going back to your apartment where all this happened.” Not sure why her colleagues’ husband glared at her, Nora continued, “Dr Elders has arranged for three nights off work. He believes you need time to recover from your ordeal. That means you’re not on the roster until Friday night Dr Scully.”

“Thank you, Nora,” Dana smiled but the emotion didn’t make it to her eyes. Marching across the floor to the exit, Scully didn’t wait to see if her ‘husband’ followed. Finding a hole in the wall she often used for a quiet word with another staff member, she turned on Mulder. “Let me tell you something,” the fury in her voice astonished him, “I’ve been abducted, shot at, attacked and manhandled in my own home several times since joining you on the X-files. Don’t tell me I can’t return to the scene of the crime.”

“Dana,” Mulder’s tone, soft, caring and conciliatory forced the tiny red head to stop and take note. Once again he easily demonstrated the difference between the paranoid future version and this Mulder, “I’ve seen the pain in your eyes, the suffering you’ve endured in that other life. It needs to be left there if you want us to have a very different relationship. You didn’t want that life to intrude upon this one, to dictate how you live here, **_with me,”_** he deliberately called attention to the words. “You don’t want to have to give up the things you did and I sure as hell don’t want to see the look of sorrow on your face either. Make the change now, before it’s too late. I know you’re strong enough, have the mental capacity to return to the apartment and live there until the end of the semester, but **_I don’t_**. I would hate for you to make the same mistakes this time around. You’ve been given an opportunity few ever get, to relive your life knowing the mistakes you made and able to correct them. he choice to change is up to you.”

Sighing heavily, Scully had to bow her head in defeat. “You’re right, Mulder,” she whispered, leaning her head against his chest. He pulled her in closer, into a hug that allowed every part of her to come into contact with his greater strength. Drawing on Mulder’s energy, Dana came to the sudden and indisputable realisation he had a very powerful point. “No matter what happened to me, what I faced, I felt the need to prove myself. I guess I don’t have to do that now.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me, Dana,” Mulder lent down to place a chastise kiss on the crown of her head, “I love you just the way you are. I only wish I had the courage to tell you when I realised. I wanted to tell you I loved you too that first night in Quonochontaug. I just didn’t have the courage to open my heart.”

“Mulder,” she pushed away from him, forcing his hazel gaze into her own. “In that other time, they tried to separate us. It didn’t work. The bond between us had become too strong, even in the early days of our partnership. So, they took me. I disappeared for months as a warning,” placing a finger on his lips, Scully asked him to just listen. Her eyes begged with the need to tell him this because it could happen again in this life. “When I returned, I hovered in a coma for weeks. Only your dedication and belief saved not only me, but my family. Whatever happened, left me with cancer and unable to have children, although we didn’t find that out for quite a while. I still have those memories, the thoughts and feelings I experienced as I went through it. You were always by my side, fighting just as hard and I loved you for it, only I never had the courage to tell you. I can’t expunge the experience from my conscious but I can try to be more open.”

“What is it you want, Dana?” Mulder asked, his hazel orbs burrowing into her mind, trying to psychoanalyse the answer from her conscious.

“You,” she stated firmly, with a determination she rarely showed, “and the chance to lead a somewhat normal life. What we’ve had for the last three weeks, I don’t want to give up. I’m not willing too.”

“Me either,” he pulled her back into an intimate embrace. This time placing a searing, passion filled kiss directly on her lips. Not wanting to end the little slice of heaven, Mulder became aware of their surroundings and her waiting family a few feet away. He felt impelled to end the kiss even if his heart begged him not too.

“We’ll stay at Mom and Dad’s house tonight,” Scully gave in gracefully, “but I’m going to insist we use the guest bedroom. I’m not allowing anyone to separate us, not tonight, not ever,” she promised, remembering too many times circumstance had placed blockages in their way and she’d been too professional to do or say anything.

“Dana,” Maggie hurried over to her daughter the moment she emerged with her partner at her side. When Mr and Mrs Scully received the call to see their daughter, she’d been blissfully asleep, her body temperature almost returned to normal. They’d been happy to see her but hadn’t wanted to disturb her after her harrowing escape. Engulfing her in a protective, motherly embrace, Margaret now cried with joy, “I’ve been so worried about you since Missy called.”

“I’m fine Mom,” Scully returned her mother’s hold tightly. Realising the benign response only acted to increase her anxiety, Dana found herself smiling broadly. “I’ve faced worse before,” she amended, “and survived. I’m tired but otherwise none the worse for the experience.”

“Are you still going to join the FBI,” Margaret Scully felt apprehensive for her daughter, “because I don’t know if my heart can cope with this very often.”

“No, Mom,” Dana pulled away, sensing the deep level of concern she’d cause her mother. “For several reasons,” she consoled, glancing at Mulder from under her eyelashes. “Besides the Bureau frowns upon fraternisation between employees and there are something’s in this life I’m disinclined to give up. I’ve been there before and it’s not a mistake I’m willing to make again.”

“Thank the lord,” Maggie sent up a silent prayer, giving her daughter yet another quick embrace.

“Starbuck,” Bill stepped into the opening his wife made, taking his daughter into his large, safe arms.

“Ahab,” Scully answered, surrounded by her father’s warmth and strength. It reminded her of happier times as a child when her father could take away all her hurts and fears. Those times had seemed so far in the past but this new existence had given her a fresh start in so many areas of her life. These weeks gave Dana the opportunity to spend time with her father and sister, time she’d always taken for granted in the other reality. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

Watching his daughter closely, Bill Scully realised he’d lost her to the keeping of another man. The deep and unshakable feeling she quietly expressed toward the young man at her side, openly displayed for anyone caring to look. “Do you love him?” he asked certain of the answer.

“Yes,” she answered, slowly, deliberately, knowing the thoughts cruising through her father’s head. It brought a small, sad smile to Scully’s lips, realising the exceptional bond she’d always shared with her father had to take second place to another.

“Are you going to take that off?” the new admiral enquired, pointing blatantly to the ring inhabiting her wedding finger.

“No,” Scully returned, twisting the gold circle in agitation. Expecting her father’s wrath, Dana reached out for Mulder’s hand. Moving to his side, fingers entwined in a display of unity, they prepared for the older man’s reaction.

“Then there’s no more to be said,” Bill surprised the small group. Looking pleased with himself, he indicated the decision had been made and could only be considered final. Nodding at Maggie, he stated, “we felt it best to send the rest of the family back to Annapolis. Their preparing a late supper, then you can get a good night sleep. You’ll stay with us in the spare room tonight. We’ll discuss your future in the morning.”

“But,” Margaret stammered, completely at sea with the sudden and unexpected turn around, “Bill...your son…Tara!” Giving up the effort to call attention to the double standard, even more appalling in her eyes, the double standard in reverse, Maggie threw her hands up in the air.

“Our son wouldn’t have made an honest woman of Tara,” he stated succinctly, “unless she threatened to walk out on him or someone pushed.” At this point his glare fixed on his daughter, “isn’t that right Starbuck?”

“I believe so,” Scully returned with a shy but elated smile, “Admiral.”

“Then we understand each other, don’t we,” Bill directed his glare at Mulder and awaited, in his opinion, the only correct response. William Scully found the reaction he wanted. “Son,” he added in an authoritative tone, letting Mulder know he’d been accepted into the family on a permanent basis.

“Yes, sir,” Mulder would later tell his wife he didn’t have the courage to go against her father in full military mode. He’d never let her know about the animosity between himself and Charlie during her rescue. Or her brother’s retelling of the events leading to her discovery, giving Mulder the credit for her safe return. 

“Good,” decision made, Bill collected his family and shepherded them towards the exit, “then I suggest we all go home. It’s been a very long and trying day.”


	30. Chapter 30

“So,” the intimidating voice followed by a puff of smoke asked, “what exactly did you give him.”

“The tape of her abduction and four stills,” the smaller of the two men stationed in the covert attic room answered uneasily.

“You may leave,” the gravelly voice commended. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he indicated the door. “Your assignment has been terminated.”

The two men on duty looked at each other before pulling on their jackets and departing. Neither bothered to ask if their dismissal had been caused by giving Special Agent Mulder the information he requested, or because the job had come to an end. Either way, they’d only know their fate when the smoking SOB chose to inform them. By tomorrow they’d either be dead or reporting to another site.

An hour later, the room filled with acrid haze from the twelve butts ashed out in an old coffee cup, he took yet another cigarette from the packet in his pocket. Frowning at the last stick, he placed it in his mouth. Rewinding the tape, Cancer man stopped it at the exact time Scully answered the door to her abductor. He watched the sequence for the fifth time. At no point could he discern preconception, only a well-trained operative. Fast forwarding the image, watching the clock count forward, once again, he halted the picture with Mulder’s entry into the small apartment.

This time a slight smile creased the corner of his mouth. The man’s reactions, his son’s reactions, all he could have hoped for. The fool loved the woman and allowed his feeling to be openly displayed. Mulder had played into his hand, unwittingly giving him the leverage he needed to control the young couple.

“I’ve had this woman of yours investigated,” Spender spoke into the empty room, “and she is all she seems. Nothing that has occurred in the last three weeks gives me any indication her history has been invented. I can’t find any evidence that she’s travelled outside of the United States since turning eighteen. I have witnesses and statements for her whereabouts since the day of her birth. No, Dr Scully, you are exactly who you say you are. Only I can’t fathom how you can be so much more and not give yourself away.”

He’d expected trips disguised as school excursions or vacations to South Africa, Europe or Asia. Obviously, she’d been trained on home soil which cut the number of suspects down but also the opportunities to covertly recruit the beautiful young woman. The only indication she had any training at all came from her attack on Normal and the FBI weapons instructor at Quantico. Cancer man managed to appropriate a copy of her late-night examination to carry a concealed weapon. He’d been impressed by her prowess.

Attempting to have her military files opened, he discovered her links to Rear Admiral William Scully, Captain William Scully Jr and newly graduated Special Forces Lt. Charles Scully, all of whom took far too much notice of anyone attempting to gain access to their loved one’s files. He had to rely on a second-hand report from a fellow reservist in her unit while studying for her undergraduate degree in physics. The young man admitted to dating the college sophomore and believed she handled a weapon the same way she handled everything in her life, with determination and to the best of her considerable ability. When told of her amazing accuracy on her first attempt with a weapon at the FBI academy, he expressed his delight and pleasure, remaking, “that sounds just like Dana Scully. Not happy until she got a perfect score.”

“I don’t know where you’ve come from,” Cancer man continued to study a still of the woman on the screen before him, “but my scientists deny you could possibly come from the future. They have no evidence of a ripple in time, so you leave me with no other choice.”

In his hand Spender held an advert requiring a doctor for Georgetown University Hospital. It contained a fellowship in the department of genetics, an area he hoped might intrigue her. He’d arranged to have Dr Scully’s attention drawn to the position. A few words in the right ears, and she’d be granted an interview. Of course, she still had several months before leaving her current employer. In the mean time he’d have Mulder continue on at the university and their living quarters rearranged with a quite word in the ear of the Vice Chancellor.

“Yes,” he stated, finally lighting the last cigarette and taking a long drag, “I’ll keep my eye on you.”

The weeks that followed played into Cancer man’s hand. Dr Scully didn’t need his influence to gain an interview, even though her experience as a medical doctor had been brief. She wrote an application worthy of a ten-year medical veteran. At the interview, she amazed the selection panel with her knowledge, dedication and determination.

“It’s her lack of experience that concerns me,” one of the interviewers stated at the round table discussion, “and the fact she’s a young married woman. What happens when she falls pregnant?”

Spender had been about to step in but found an unwitting ally in the older female doctor. “Actually,” she commented easily, “that might be a saving grace. Positions with office hours, the same hours day care centres operate is a reason for a working mother to return to her previous employment, especially in medicine. No, I think this young woman is the candidate of choice. After all brilliant young doctors with a passion for genetics don’t come around often.”

“Time to give it back,” Reggie indicated the ring on Mulder’s finger. The investigation officially wrapped up, the ASAC on the university killer case only had a few loose ends to tie. Getting the prop back from his profiler proved difficult as both Mulder and Scully seemed to be avoiding him. He hadn’t seen or heard from the pair since Dana’s release from the ER.

“Can’t,” he replied, hiding his hand in a trouser pocket.

Mulder had been dreading this moment since Dana demanded they continue their relationship beyond the capture of Joanna and Sharon. Reggie and his team managed to get a confession from Joanna but Sharon continued to play with them. The judge presiding over the arraignment denied bail to either woman given the amount of evidence uncovered in their love nest. In the month since, Mulder continued his position at the university. Due to the publicity, the Vice Chancellor arranged alternative accommodation on campus for the undercover agent and his wife, solving one problem. They lived in the same building, on the first floor, spending as much time as possible in Alexandria.

At first Reggie considered Mulder words and mournful look a joke, given his unique sense of humour. Looking around the small office, he noted several photographs of Mulder with Dr Scully tucked into his side, both smiling brightly for the camera. They’d been taken in the last few weeks, establishing the love and commitment between the pair. When Mulder didn’t crack a smile in return, Reggie gave the younger man a curious look.

“She’s my one in five billion,” Mulder stated, reaching out to touch the print of them in an Italian restaurant. He remembered the Saturday night of his birthday weekend and the intimate celebration following their desert. It bought a wistful expression to his face.

“For real,” Reggie supplied. Although he couldn’t say why he felt so surprised after the way his agent acted when Dr Scully went missing.

“Yeah,” a soft smile stole across Mulder’s facial features. To Reggie’s older eyes, it had the same effect as the sun coming out from behind a cloud.

“Going to make an honest woman of her?” he asked, astounded at the change in his friend.

“I’m not sure it’s what she wants,” the smile faded a little. Turning to face Reggie, Mulder continued to explain, “Dana’s family have accepted my position at her side. She seems happy enough with the way thing are.”

“So,” Reggie held onto the sound, “you don’t want to change something that’s not broken.”

“Something like that,” the response, accompanied by a pensive look didn’t sound completely happy. Mulder considered their relationship carefully. They really were committed to each other in every way possible, except legally.

“So, what do you plan on doing,” Reggie broke into his introspection. A frown marred his forehead, wondering what the future held for the pair.

“Dana’s taken a fellowship in genetics at George Washington Memorial,” Mulder said. “She’ll continue to see patients while spending some of her time in research. I guess we’ll stay at my apartment until we can find something more suitable, maybe in Georgetown. I’m considering taking on teaching as an alternative to the Bureau. This investigation cut to close to the bone, Reggie. I won’t risk either Dana’s or my life again. She means too much to me. We’re moving back to D.C. in the New Year, after spending the holidays with the Scully’s in Annapolis. Charlie’s been posted to a base in California so it could be the last time they’ll be together for a while.”

“All the trappings without the commitment,” Reggie commented slyly. “You know I pegged that for you, Mulder,” he tested, watching his reaction, “but not Dr Scully. I though you said her family are staunch catholic, old school. The idea of their youngest daughter living in sin wouldn’t go down well.”

“Strange,” Mulder agreed, a forlorn look entering his hazel orbs. Sadness surrounded him, infusing the air and letting Reggie know how much the lack of formal commitment saddened him. “I always had this idea that it’s the woman who’d want domesticity and commitment. Turns out the boots on the other foot and I’m not sure I like the feeling, Reggie. Hell, I’ve even learnt to cook and clean house because of Dana’s hours.”

He couldn’t help it; a laugh escaped his tight control. Watching the anger roll across Mulder’s face, Reggie contorted his features into an expression of understanding. “You’d marry her tomorrow, wouldn’t you?”

“If I though Dana would agree,” Mulder’s tone filled with a surprising amount of sadness, answered emphatically, “yes.”

“Ask,” Reggie suggested, “you’re never going to know until you do.”

“I did,” Mulder confessed, “Dana said we were married as far as she’s concerned. Dana won’t remove her Claddagh ring and she refuses to join the FBI with the relationship between us. Every time one of her family mentions marriage, she changes the topic before they can comment on the status of our relationship.”

“So, what do you plan to do?” While Reggie felt for Mulder, he found the situation more than a little humorous.

“She wants a baby,” Mulder responded. Turning to face his boss with an evil gleam in his eye, Reggie knew he had long term plans for the woman in his life. Maybe it wouldn’t be as long as Dr Dana Scully anticipated before they started adding to their family.

“You’re going to hold a child to ransom,” he stuttered in response.

“No,” Mulder laughed reading the horrified expression in Reggie’s dark eyes. Playing with his boss, he added, “while Dana’s family might be open minded enough to allow us to live together, given everyone thinks we’re married, add a pregnancy into the mix, and I won’t need to pressure Dana.”

“Smart,” Reggie shook his head, “let the family do the work for you.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This alternative ending would fit in about chapter 25 or 26. I hope you like it.

“Three days of questioning,” Mulder slammed his fist into the table, “and finally Joanne gives us Dana’s location.”

“Mulder,” Reggie placed a hand on his agents shoulder in comfort.

“Where did she go?” Mulder asked to the universe at large. “We opened that room expecting to find her body, to find her dead. What did we find?”

Reggie realised this to be a rhetorical question and chose to say nothing.

“Nothing, that’s what we found,” Mulder’s furry surfaced, “not a single sign that she’d been in that room. Not now or ever.”

“What do you want me to say?” Reggie asked, “the investigation is over. Joanne confessed. She and Sharon are going away for a very long time.”

“Tell me how I’m going to live my life without her,” his eyes pleaded. “Tell me how I’m supposed to walk away from a fake marriage that felt more real than the real thing.”

Everyone seemed to magically forget about his partner, his wife, even though Mulder refused to take his ring off his finger in the hope she’d return to him. Unable to continue with the Violent Crimes Section, Mulder transferred to the Behavioural Science Unit based at Quantico. If the loss of Dana ate at his soul, the work under Bill Paterson completed the job. As a new decade commenced, the impossible occurred. A student entered the academy in January 1990, a young doctor by the name of Dana Scully.

She entered the FBI academy as she stated, as she’d done in her alternative life. Mulder gave a key note speech to her class on their first day. Ignoring the whispers about ‘Spooky’ Mulder, he zeroed in on his target.

Three months and one week since he’d last seen his wife and Dana didn’t blink an eyelid at his appearance. Judiciously he approached her with the intention of discovering if she’d demonstrated any awareness of him. If she remembered their time together, she didn’t show it. Mulder believed, as did everyone else in the room, that they’d never met.

 _Dana’s truly experienced a time slip_ , Mulder experienced an epiphany, _neither she nor her family or my colleagues remember her. It’s as if she didn’t exist before today._

Mulder should know, after all he’d tried to find her. The Scully family thought him a crack pot. His colleagues now openly referred to him as ‘Spooky’. The chance of seeing her every day, forced him back to D.C. and the Violent Crimes Section under the supervision of Reggie. At least he found some peace.

A year to the day after losing his wife, in October 1990, Mulder became drawn into his first X-file. An anonymous file landed on his desk when a man died with his family name on his lips. Everything Scully, he could no longer think of her as Dana, explained came to make sense. It caused a reaction in him, two in fact. In discovering the X-files, Mulder searched, not for his sister and the reason for her abduction, but an explanation of what occurred to his wife. What happened to Dr Dana Scully and her memories of the three weeks they spent together? It also forced him to acknowledge the time had come to remove his wedding ring.

Lost and lonely, he threw himself into the work. A torrid but short lived affair with Diana Fowley occurred when he realised Dana Scully wouldn’t be returning to his life. Diana, a fellow graduate from the academy joined him in the quest to have the X files opened in its own right. They succeeded and became partners, yet Mulder never saw her as an ally, just someone to travel this road with.

Making connections at the highest levels of power, warned by Scully’s memory of the men waiting to pounce, the axe fell in March 1992. Word came down from Section Chief Blevins office. He’d soon meet his new partner after Diana transferred to Europe with the International and Domestic Terrorism Unit.

Mulder hid his surprise at the face walking through the door. Two and a half years after she’d disappeared from his life Dr Dana Scully had returned. Not much had changed in the interim.

“Oh,” Mulder turned to look into blue eyes his memory could never forget, “isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded? So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?”

Over the years, he came to know Scully. At times he couldn’t help the little innuendos falling from his lips in the hope she’d remember their time together. Late 1994, she joined him in a car, illegally staking out Tooms.

“Mulder,” Scully had looked at him, her blue eyes soft, “I wouldn’t put myself on the line for anybody but you.”

Unable to help himself, Mulder answered, “if there’s an ice tea in that bag, could be love.”

“Must be fate, Mulder,” she’d smiled at him, handing over a takeout cup, “root beer.”

With his first sip, Mulder discovered his partner had indeed purchased iced tea. Peach flavoured, just the kind he liked. Then came the separation and Scully’s abduction. It almost killed him, to lose her again. The cancer diagnosis made so much fall into place. Scully, the Scully who’d come back from the future wanted a baby so desperately. Only now did he understand why. When he discovered those vials of ova, of Scully’s ova, he felt impelled to take them, to give his Scully the very best opportunity of one day carrying a child.

Too soon, Mulder discovered just how much she’d given up to follow him. It explained so much, why she’d felt the need to protect him. Against the odds, she’d survived the cancer, only to find and lose Emily. In all the emotional upheavals, that silent form of communication had survived. He saw too much, he knew too much about her not to be able to trust Dana Scully with his life.

Finally, it happened. After the assignment as Rob and Laura Petri, names he chose because he knew the story before it began, Scully broke down. Scully’s reaction to the sight of returning her wedding and engagement ring, Mulder knew the moment had come. The moment he’d waited nine years for.

Scully opened her eyes slowly expecting to find a blue/violent illuminated room. Instead, the bedroom of her apartment the night she’d demanded Mulder tell her about the Lone Gun Men appeared before her startled orbs. Somehow, she’d returned to 1999. Heavy limbs draped over her body, Mulder’s distinct smell surrounded her. A warm male form, morning glory in the middle of her back, stirred. He started to nibble on her ear in preparation for waking her in the most glorious fashion.

“Scully?” Mulder questioned, realising something had disturbed her. The woman in his arms stiffened ever so slightly.

“I had a really wearied dream,” she returned, rolling over to face her lover.

“Tell me about it,” Mulder coxed. After hearing the first sentence, he couldn’t keep the hope from infusing every part of his mind. Half way through the story, he reached for his trousers on the floor. From the change pocket, he extracted the wedding ring he’d used for the Arcadia assignment.

“It’s the same one,” Scully sounded as shocked as she looked.

“Yes,” Mulder watched her startling eyes, “I kept it for just this moment. Reggie thought me mad, purchasing it from the FBI. I hoped, one day, you’d remember. Nothing I could say would make you believe.”

“I believe,” Scully told him. Taking his head in her hand, she leant in to kiss Mulder. “I believe.”


End file.
